Just the way you are
by Lexi Little Butterfly
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Bella también tuviera un secreto? Isabella Malfoy llega a Howarts y todo sucede al revés...Desde enamorarse de quien no debe hasta ser de una casa incorrecta.
1. Mi parte de la historia

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces son de Stephanie Meyer y J.K. Rowling. Yo solo agrego mi imaginación con ayuda de Gissbella De Salvatore.**

**Prologo**

Habían pasado dos meses desde el momento en que él le dijo que no la amaba y le prometió que sería como si nunca hubiese existido. Pero muy en el fondo de su corazón ella deseaba que él nunca hubiese existido para que su dolor desapareciera.

Dejando a un lado a los Cullen, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a su familia, siempre se sintió diferente. Su primo Draco era su mejor amigo y siempre fueron inseparables. Recordaba a su padre Agramon Malfoy, a su madre y la triste muerte de ambos. Se sentía agradecida de que la mejor amiga de su madre en aquel momento haya decidido con su esposo adoptarla y criarla como a su propia hija y siempre tendría ese cariño así ella. No quería ni siquiera pensar qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera quedado en su familia. Amaba demasiado a su familia pero siempre le habían parecido…. complicados. Aun recordaba las palabras de su tío Lucius cuando le lanzó un hechizo para que pareciera dos años mayor y luciera completamente diferente.

En el presente Bella se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, intentando arreglar sus pensamientos.

Seguía practicando magia y hechizos pero no con tanta frecuencia como antes. Pensaba como se vería Hogwarts en esa época del año y se sintió desdichada de no poder hablar con Draco aunque hubieran pasado más de siete años desde la última vez que se habían visto.

En ese preciso instante su cerebro dejo de pensar como Isabella Swan y empezó a hacerlo como Isabella Malfoy y tomo una decisión.

Volvería a Hogwarts, vería a su familia y seria una chica-Bruja-normal sin ningún Edward que la hiciera sentir mal.

En ese mismo momento se escuchó el ruido de la puerta. Era Charlie.

-Hola Bells, ¿estabas pensando algo interesante? Tienes esa mirada profunda-dijo Charlie viendo a su pequeña hija adoptiva. Siempre la había visto como la hija que siempre quiso tener. Cuando su esposa se había enterado de que su mejor amiga había muerto se volvió loca intentando saber qué le había pasado a su pequeña hija, la adorable Isabella que siempre se sonrojaba, jugaba con sus muñecas, comía algodón de azúcar y hacia pequeños hechizos como volver las rosas rojas en pequeñas mariposas. Siempre fue una niña muy inteligente con su hermoso cabello castaño claro y sus hermoso y grandes ojos azules idénticos a los de su primo Draco. En su interior, Charlie sabia que lo mejor que pudo haber hecho fue adoptar a su pequeña Bells porque deducía que si se hubiera quedado con su tío Lucius habría perdido su ingenuidad y, probablemente, la hubieran influenciado para que se convirtiera en una persona completamente diferente a lo que en verdad era. Siempre pensó que Lucius estaba demente cada vez que le decía a Isabella que no debía hablar con un muggle o con un sangre sucia. Bella le decía que lo sentía pero no veía la diferencia, batía sus largas pestañas, se mordía el labio inferior y le daba un besito en la mejilla a su tío, aunque Charlie sabia que ella no tenía idea del poder que tenía cuando hacia eso porque su tío se quedaba bobo por lo adorable y pequeña que era su sobrina.

-Muy interesante -contestó Bella estando segura de algo como nunca antes. Se aferraría a su idea y no la dejaría ir porque ella sabía muy en el fondo que pasaría algo bueno.

**Aquí esta mi primera historia. Voy a intentar escribir lo más que pueda. Ténganme paciencia y díganme que opinan de mi historia.**

**Reviews+Mi inspiración = Una lexi Feliz y muchos capítulos.**

**Besos**

**-Lexi**


	2. Volviendo a ser yo

**Declaimer****: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Stephanie Meyer y J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.**

**.**

**Volviendo a ser yo**

Las maletas estaban preparadas y ella seguía practicando hechizos con la varita que no había utilizado en los últimos 8 meses.

_¡Cómo extrañaba la magia!,_ pensó.

Hacía unos días cada vez que Charlie salía a pescar, ella se quedaba en su habitación practicando hechizos. Se había hecho daño un día cuando distraídamente había estado pensando en Hogwarts y no estuvo al pendiente cuando se cortó profundamente la mano. Tratando de no respirar dijo un rápido _Vulnera Sanentum_ y al segundo siguiente su mano llena de sangre volvió a ser igual de pálida que de costumbre.

Lo único que faltaba para que el viaje estuviera completo era que Charlie supiera que se iba. Escuchó como una puerta se cerraba.

"_Es mi momento",_ pensó y se dirigió a hablar con Charlie.

―Hola Bells, Jake pregunto por ti hoy ―comentó Charlie sentándose en el sofá para ver televisión en la comodidad de su casa.

Bella pensó un momento en Jake, su amistad con él era sumamente importante para ella. Él la había ayudado cuando estuvo catatónica los últimos meses, incluso quizás si ella no pensara que estaba rota hubieran podido tener algo más que una amistad pero sabía que su lugar no era con él. Él podría encontrar alguien que lo amara como merecía pero ella no sería esa persona.

―Tenemos que hablar ―dijo Bella seriamente.

―¿Estás bien? ¿sucedió algo malo? ―preguntó Charlie evidentemente preocupado.

―Ven, siéntate ―sugirió invitándolo a que se sentara frente a ella en el comedor de la cocina.

―Bien, ¿me dirás porque te has estado comportando de una manera tan rara? ―volvió a cuestionarla Charlie.

―Ok, solo lo diré, quiero volver a casa ―dijo Bella esperando su reacción.

―Bella si era eso solo tenias que decirlo, puedo llamar a Renée y decirle que pasaras un tiempo con ella si eso es lo que quieres ―respondió él.

―No. Quiero volver adonde pertenezco. Tú y yo sabemos que no pertenezco al mundo _muggle_, quiero ver a mi familia, quiero ir a Hogwarts, quiero olvidar a la gente que me ha hecho daño aquí y quiero ser otra vez yo ―dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Charlie no pudo aguantar ver a su pequeña Bells llorando y la abrazó como cuando era pequeña y tenia pesadillas con serpientes.

―Por favor, no me odies ―sollozó.

―Nunca te odiaría. Jamás. Si es lo que deseas yo no me opondré―dijo Charlie. Se sentía un poco triste pero sabía que era lo mejor, su pequeña nunca había pertenecido a ese lugar; ella era diferente.

Después de que ambos hablaran, se desahogaran sobre sus sentimientos (aunque Charlie estuvo un poco incómodo, sabía que era bueno hablar de cómo se sentía respecto a su repentina idea de irse) y conversaran sobre lo que era mejor, Bella decidió que era hora de irse.

Charlie sabía que este momento llegaría desde que Bella había llegado a su vida. Sabía que habría un momento en el que ya no se sentiría parte del mundo y sabia que tarde o temprano la magia la llamaría.

Solo había tenido la ilusión de que fuera más tarde que temprano.

Cuatro horas después Bella estaba lista para irse y había terminado con el hechizo de cambio.

Su cabello castaño claro caía lacio sobre su espalda, su piel pálida seguía igual y sus hermosos y grandes ojos azules como los de su primo habían regresado. Inmediatamente después de haber lanzado un hechizo _Portus_ a su maleta, se encontraba en las afueras de la mansión Malfoy.

La mansión que se encontraba igual a como la recordaba.

Entro fácilmente como hacia cuando era pequeña y recorrió la casa, algunas cosas habían cambiado pero la mayoría seguía estando igual de antiguas y oscuras.

Recordaba que su tío y su tía al tenerle tanto cariño le habían asignado una habitación que parecía salida de un cuento de hadas. Una bella cama oscura, muchas muñecas, todos los juguetes que quisiera y nunca había castigos. "_Fueron una divertidas vacaciones_", pensó mientras recordaba un verano en el que se había quedado con sus tíos y primos, y que había podido hacer lo que quisiera; jugaba todos los días, le compraban todos los juguetes que una niña desearía y mandaban a los elfos domésticos a cocinar cualquier cosa que quisiera. Recordó que fue el último verano que pasó con su familia.

Siempre pensó que sus tíos la veían como una hija más y su primo como la hermana menor que siempre quiso tener. También recordó cuando Charlie y Renée la habían venido a buscar y Draco enojado y celoso les lanzo un _Everte Statum_ haciendo que ambos se cayeran, y gritando un «No me robarán a mi Izzy», Draco la abrazó. Él siempre fue muy celoso con ella desde que fueron niños.

Siguió caminando por el gran corredor y llegó a la que fue y seguramente seguía siendo su habitación. Seguía igual; ni siquiera habían quitado ninguna de sus muñecas. Fue a su enorme armario y vio su ropa de cuando era niña.

Suspiró.

Continúo recorriendo su habitación y como era tarde en la noche no pudo resistirse y se acostó en su cama.

.

Debíó ser medianoche cuando escuchó un ruido que la despertó. Se levantó, desorientada, y chocó con una muñequita que había en el suelo que le dijo "_**Te quiero mami**_". Recordaba esa muñeca, era su muñeca favorita a la cual había llamado Lizzy. Cuando era pequeña decía que era su bebe,

"_Soy una mala madre_", pensó cuando vio a su muñeca que no veía desde hacía más de ocho años. Tenía polvo y la ropa un tanto dañada.

Bajó las escaleras y vio dos siluetas en la enorme sala. Se escuchó un _Lumos Máxima_ y enseguida una cegadora luz iluminó todo la sala.

Sus tíos estaban frente a ella, mirándola.

―¿Qué haces tú aquí? ―dijo Lucius mirándola asombrado.

―Estaba jugando con Lizzy y comiendo algodón de azúcar, tío ―dijo Bella batiendo las pestañas mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

―¡Oh dios mío, mi bebe volvió a casa! ―gritó Narcisa abrazando a su sobrina.

―¡Oh Izzy estás tan grande y hermosa! Eres toda una señorita ―comentó Lucius observando a la que siempre consideró su bebe.

―¡Y yo estoy tan feliz de verlos! ¿dónde está Draco?―preguntó Bella con la preocupación invadiendo su voz.

Lucius y Narcisa se quedaron observándose mutuamente.

* * *

Aqui dejo un capitulo. Gracias por sus reviews. Diganme que les parece este episodio

Gracias CaMuchi y Karen Swan.

Muchas gracias por tanta ayuda Giss.

Besos

_Lexi_


	3. Respuestas y regreso a hogwarts

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Stephanie Meyer y J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.**

**.**

**Respuestas y Hogwarts**

**.**

El silencio de la habitación se estaba volviendo algo tenso y cuando bella estuvo a punto de hablar su tía contestó.

―-Tu primo partió ayer para poder empezar su año en Hogwarts.-―algo de nerviosismo afloraba en su voz.

Bella no le creyó demasiado pero decidió dejar el tema para evitar incomodidades entre ellos.

―-Izzy, ¿iras a Hogwarts, verdad?-preguntó su tío con curiosidad.

Bella sonrió y contestó:

―-¡Por supuesto que si tío! Esa fue una de las razones por la que volví; ya no me sentía muy a gusto en el mundo _muggle-_.

―-No me sorprende, los _muggles_ son tan...- comenzó a decir Lucius.

―-Basta tío, por favor. Viví con _muggles_ más de ocho años y no secundo la idea de menospreciarlos solo por ser seres sin magia. Te recuerdo que un _muggle_ fue el hombre que me cuidó como si fuera mi padre durante años ―respondió Bella con las mejillas arreboladas por la rabia que tenia al ver que su tío no había cambiado respecto al trato que tenia con aquellos seres sin magia, y suponía que también con los hijos magos de éstos.-

Él los llamaba despectivamente sangre sucia.

―-Deténganse ambos, este es un momento de alegría. Izzy, bebé, estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí con tu familia otra vez que mañana en la mañana iremos de compras para que estés preparada para ir a Hogwarts y hablaremos con el director Dumbledore para que te asigne una casa aunque estoy bastante segura de que serás una Slytherin como todos nosotros y así pasarás más tiempo con tu primo, ¿sí?- ―sonrió―.- Ahora ve a dormir, ¿te parece bien, bebé?-

―-Me parece muy bien. Buenas noches tía, tío. Lamento que hayamos discutido.- sonrió tímidamente y le regaló un beso a cada uno para luego subir a su habitación.

Al llegar Bella decidió cambiarse de ropa por una pijama, se cepilló los dientes, el cabello y luego de mucho tiempo se fue a dormir tranquila y sin pesadillas. Acompañada por Lizzy, claro.

Mientras Bella soñaba plácidamente, abajo los Malfoys tenían una discusión.

―-Escúchame y escúchame muy bien Lucius, esa niña que está arriba es como una hija para nosotros y no voy a permitir que la alejes de nosotros-―masculló la mujer a punto de lanzar rayos por los ojos.

―Narcisa, no podemos permitir que Isabella tenga amistades o alguna conexión con _muggles_ o sangres sucias. Sabes que no sería bien visto por el Señor Tenebroso ―replicó el hombre, preocupado.

―-Entiendo tu punto pero no la podemos apartar de su mundo de un momento a otro, tendremos que hacerlo despacio pero necesitaremos ayuda; Isabella es muy ingenua, lo que significa que es fácil de persuadir pero a la vez es muy testaruda igual que tú así que necesitamos tener mucha paciencia y mucha amabilidad -―suspiró―. -Lo más probable es que tan pronto entre a Slytherin vea cómo funcionan las cosas y sepa que no se debe juntar ni con los _muggles_ y mucho menos con aquellos repugnantes sangres sucias- terminó de hablar Narcisa con odio en la voz.

A la mañana siguiente Bella desayunaba tranquilamente, lista para ir de compras con sus tíos, pensaba en Hogwarts y en cómo había logrado meterse en su mente.

.

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts Draco Malfoy caminaba despreocupadamente hacia al comedor cuando se encontró con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. No pudo evitar que de su boca salieran palabras de odio hacia ellos.

―-Miren lo que trajeron los fantasmas si no es más que la cara rajada, el pobretón y la sangre sucia- comentó con aire despreocupado, sabiendo que Hermione odiaba que la llamaran así solo por ser hija de _muggles_.

-―Cállate, Malfoy. -masculló Harry con los dientes apretados.

―-Oh, lo siento Potter si no estás de humor para verdades este día-―ironizó el rubio.

―-Escúchame, Malfoy, si te vuelvo...- ―comenzó Potter.

―- ¿Si vuelvo a qué?-

―-Vámonos, Harry, él no vale la pena como para que lleguemos tarde- ―lo convenció Hermione llevándose a Harry y Ron, considerando que este último tenía las orejas y la cara a un setenta y cinco por ciento de su capacidad de enrojecimiento, hacia la clase de Transformaciones.

Draco sentía un enorme resentimiento así Harry; todo el mundo lo aclamaba, lo quería. Quizás no fue el alumno más inteligente como lo era Granger o aplicado, pero las personas lo respetaban y no le tenían miedo, de hecho, querían ser sus amigos.

Cuando llegó al comedor fue directo hacia la mesa de Slytherin como era usual en él y se sentó para empezar a comer con normalidad.

Mientras comía podía escuchar como Pansy hablaba de cosas superficiales con Blaise.

¡Se sentía tan enfermo en ese ambiente tan autodestructivo! En su mente se veía jugando y siendo feliz con una linda castaña de ojos azules.

Extrañaba tanto a su adorable primita. Sus padres desde que era muy pequeño le enseñaron que debía cuidar de Izzy ―apodo que él mismo le había puesto ya que no le gustaba Isabella o Bella por tener cierto parecido a Bellatrix, y su prima era todo lo contrario―, más pequeña que él sólo por unos meses.

Siempre le pareció encantador como su primita cada vez que quería algodón de azúcar iba con los elfos domésticos y batía sus largas pestañas y decía «Por favor»

Siempre conseguía todo lo que quería. Era una niña ingenua, amable, servicial, atenta y muy sobreprotectora con las personas que quería.

Aun recodaba el día que se la habían llevado lejos de él. Draco lloró durante semanas, sus padres no sabían qué hacer para que se detuviera, le compraron todo lo que pedía y más cosas que no eran necesarias.

Aunque agradecía profundamente a Renee haber sacado a Izzy de ese ambiente tan tóxico porque no quería imaginar lo que le hubiera sucedido.

"_Sería igual que tú", _pensó.

Eliminó ese pensamiento cuando su lechuza llegó volando y le dio una carta en medio del comedor.

― -¿Quién es, Draco?- ―pregunto Blaise.

Draco trataba de adivinar quién le podía haber mandado la carta que tenía en sus manos con un peculiar olor a fresas y cerezas.

_Nos vemos pronto._

_Pta: Te sigo extrañando._

.

Al día siguiente Bella estaba a diez minutos de llegar a Hogwarts. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, había ido a comprar con sus tíos todo lo que necesitaba para iniciar clases aunque las clases habían iniciado hace unos días.

Se había puesto una falda rosada clara hasta las rodillas como cuando era pequeña y llevaba una camisa blanca manga larga y unas zapatillas rosadas bebes. Su cabello caía suavemente sobre su espalda.

Cuando entró a Hogwarts se quedó sin palabras; era enorme y increíble, los más increíble que había visto en toda su vida.

Su tío (ya que su tía estaba muy ocupada para acompañarla pero prometió visitarla tanto que se fastidiaría de su presencia y la hizo prometer que no se acercaría a ningún chico) la acompaño a la oficina del respetable director Dumbledore. Aquello le parecía increíblemente sorprendente.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Dumbledore (después de que la mayoría de los alumnos la observaran sin ningún pudor, la escanearan sin vergüenza alguna y su tío se la llevara ante la mirada atónita de todos) se encontraron con Dumbledore. Se veía muy sabio e inteligente, solo recordaba de una carta que le había llegado de su primo hablando de su colegio y de aquel famoso director.

―-He hecho algunos arreglos y he pedido que traigan el sombrero seleccionador para ti querida- ―dijo mientras traía consigo el sombrero seleccionador que miró fijamente a Bella.

Ella se sentó nerviosa mientras le colocaban el sombrero sobre la cabeza. Estaba sumamente nerviosa; no quería decepcionar a nadie.

Lo último que observó fue un retrato que la miraba y le sonreía, dándole ánimos.

―-Mmm, otra Malfoy. Eres diferente, sí, está todo aquí. Posees una mente abierta, eres ingenua y sumamente inteligente pero tienes mucha tristeza, eres muy diferente a toda tu familia -habló el sombre ro todavía sobre su cabeza.

―-Sé a dónde perteneces -comento el sombrero, alegremente―. -¡GRYFFINDOR!- gritó con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Cuando se quitó el sombrero pudo observar como Dumbledore estaba sorprendido pero por lo visto muy feliz de la elección del sombrero mientras que su tío, por otro lado, estaba más pálido que un vampiro y ella sabía bastante sobre vampiros. Parecía que se fuera a desmayar.

_¡Oh sopas!,_ pensó Bella.


	4. Un gatito defensor

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Stephanie Meyer y J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.**

**Un gatito defensor**

El rostro de Lucius Malfoy era algo digno de fotografía; se veía pálido y a punto de pasar a morado, temblaba y Bella podía apostar que no respiraba y que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

"_Alguien allá arriba la tiene agarrada conmigo_", pensó seriamente

―Esto debe ser alguna clase de error ―masculló Lucius igual o hasta más pálido de lo que estaba.

―El sombrero seleccionador nunca comete errores, señor Malfoy, siempre tiene la razón con respecto a las casas de los estudiantes, así que Isabella está en Gryffindor ―contestó Albus Dumbledore con la rasposa voz llena de seguridad.

―Ella es una Malfoy, Dumblendore, y ningún Malfoy ha estado en ninguna otra casa que no sea Slytherin ―protestó Lucius en voz alta, levantándose y cambiando su color de piel de blanco al rojo por la rabia contenida.

―Señor Malfoy, su sobrina ya fue escogida para su casa y no está en Slytherin ―explicó el anciano con completa calma, como si hablara con un pequeño niño.

―Pero usted no entiende… ella… Gryffindor… ―comenzó a hablar incoherentemente mientras miraba a su sobrina, quien observaba el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante de todo el mundo mágico.

―Lo entiendo perfectamente. Ahora, si me disculpa, me gustaría mucho hablar con su sobrina ―dijo el director mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Lucius estaba tan estupefacto por lo sucedido que no se dio cuenta que el anciano lo había sacado disimuladamente de la oficina y para cuando ya lo había hecho, había escuchado un claro _Fermaportus_, eliminando toda su esperanza de entrar en la oficina nuevamente.

Bella estaba tan asombrada como su tío de haber sido puesta en Gryffindor. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la primera en romper la tradición de su familia? No solo había quedado en otra casa sino que, para agregar más el castigo, la casa en la que había quedado era la enemiga de Slytherin.

"_Sea quien sea, cuando este arriba tú y yo vamos a tener problemas"_, pensó mirando al techo como si pudiera traspasarlo con su mirada.

Dumbledore miraba atónito a la castaña. El apellido Malfoy no solo era conocido en todo el mundo mágico sino que era muy respetado. Pero a pesar de ello, cuando había mirado a aquella pequeña castaña con sus ojos idénticos a los de su primo pero mucho más profundos, sinceros e ingenuos supo que ella no era una Malfoy (al menos no por completo) y esperaba firmemente que el futuro tiempo con su familia no la afectara.

―Isabella, ¿qué opinas de la casa que te ha sido elegida para tí? ―preguntó el anciano observando cada expresión que la muchacha hacía.

―Izzy ―farfulló ela tímidamente mirando al suelo.

―¿Disculpa?

―No me gusta que me llamen Isabella. Mis tíos me llaman Izzy porque Draco me llama así ―confesó ella.

El viejo asintió y supo que había un gran lazo entre Izzy y Draco por el cariño que ella manifestaba cuando lo mencionaba.

―No creo que el sombrero se halla equivocado ―admitió ella, observándolo.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Sé que de alguna manera debo estar en Gryffindor pero también sé que mi familia estará decepcionada de mí por ello ―explicó Izzy mirando a los ojos de Dumbledore.

―Pues te aseguro que te sentirás muy cómoda ―comentó él intentando animarla.

―Lo dudo ―murmuró ella con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Por qué? ―volvió a preguntar el anciano.

―Soy una Malfoy, estoy consciente de lo complicada que es mi familia y de la… fama que acarrean ellos en este mundo y sobretodo en Hogwarts pero ellos son buenas personas. De verdad.

Dumbledore estaba sumamente seguro que esa niña se sabría defender si algo malo pasara pero deseaba que nada malo le sucediera. Desde que había sabido la historia de sus padres pensó que se encontraría con una chica de un temperamento igual o quizás peor que el Draco Malfoy. Fue una verdadera sorpresa encontrarse con una muchacha tímida e ingenua que parecía un gatito tratando de defenderse.

Bella sentía que aunque su familia posiblemente se decepcionara de ella por haber quedado en Gryffindor, ella debía estar allí, lo sentía en todo el cuerpo, sabía que ahí era donde pertenecía. Y que lo demás solo era una piedra en el camino de su vida que ella no permitiría que arruinara su estadía en Hogwarts.

Viviría, haría nuevos amigos y no dejaría que el recuerdo de _él_ atormentara cada pequeño paso que daba. Ella debía e iba a continuar con su vida porque lo supiera o no, se curarían las heridas y las olvidaría.

.

.

Draco caminaba tranquilamente hacia al comedor cuando se encontró a Blaise hablando con Vincent muy animadamente.

―¿Qué sucede, Blaise? ―preguntó verdaderamente intrigado.

―Tu padre acaba de salir de la oficina de Dumbledore completamente pálido y muy malhumorado ―le contestó Blaise después de cómo observo que Lucius Malfoy salía a punto de matar a alguien con solo mirarlo.

Draco pensó en el por qué su padre habría salido de tan mal humor y llegó a la conclusión de que no podría ser su culpa ya que el año acababa de comenzar.

Siguió pensando mientras caminaba hacia comedor y sus ojos se fijaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.

.

.

Después de haber hablado con Dumbledore decidió que era hora de ir a su casa y conocer a las personas con las que compartiría su estadía.

Dumbledore también se había ofrecido a llevarla personalmente pero ella negó diciendo que debía aprender por sí sola. Después de que él se guardara una pequeña risa asintió con la cabeza y le dio unas cuantas instrucciones, la contraseña de su casa y le deseó suerte ( en su interior deseaba que no se perdiera, y si lo hacía que fuera encontrada por algún profesor) y ella se retiró, algo nerviosa.

Había entendido más o menos las instrucciones de Dumbledore y siguió caminando. Se dio cuenta de cómo algunos chicos se le quedaban mirando y agradeció mentalmente que un elfo se hubiera llevado sus maletas ya que se vería ridícula con tantas cosas.

Estaba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una persona venia en dirección contraria hasta que chocaron y ambos terminaron en el suelo, ella con dolor de cabezo y él avergonzado.

Izzy pudo observar al chico con el cabello castaño y alto ayudándola a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

―Lo siento tanto, fue mi culpa ―se disculpó Neville mirando fijamente a la chica que había derribado recientemente.

"_Es muy hermosa, que hermosos ojos tiene"_, pensó mientras la observaba. Esperaba que en cualquier momento la chica lo insultara o lo regañara por andar distraído.

―Tranquilo, fue mi culpa ―contestó ella con una voz muy dulce de niña pequeña.

―Lo siento igual ―volvió a disculparse sintiéndose algo aterrado de que una chica así no le hubiera dicho nada por haberla tirado.

―Tranquilo, ¿cómo te llamas? ―pregunto con voz curiosa.

―Soy Neville y ¿cuál es tu nombre? ―más confianza asomaba en su voz.

―Mi nombre es Isabella pero puedes llamarme Izzy ―contestó ella dándole una sonrisa muy dulce y tierna.

―Encantado ―susurró él, avergonzado mientras le tomaba la mano y la estrechaba.

―Es un placer conocerte, ahora si me disculpas tengo que encontrar mi casa y creo que me perdí ―respondió ella ahora avergonzada mientras trataba de encontrar algún estudiante de su casa ya que se había rendido con el plan de que ella misma la encontraría.

―¿En qué casa estas? ―preguntó Neville.

―Estoy en Gryffindor ―contestó ella mientras se alejaba.

―Esa es mi casa también, puedo llevarte si quieres ―se ofreció tratando de ayudarla.

―¡Te lo agradecería tanto! ―exclamó con mucha amabilidad ella acercándose otra vez a él.

―No hay problema, sígueme.

Después de un rato caminando y charlando, Izzy averiguó que había estado más que pérdida. Más tarde cuando estuvieron en frente del retrato de La dama gorda y Neville dijo las palabras clave que eran _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_, entraron a la sala común.

Pudo ver la sala común de Gryffindor, era muy grande.

Neville le enseñó donde dormían los varones y donde las niñas. A Bella le pareció que Neville era un gran chico, algo tímido pero se veía que era una buena persona. Él se ofreció a darle un recorrido por Hogwarts para que se supiera guiar y ella aceptó encantada, sabiendo que quizás ellos podrían ser amigos.

Posteriormente después del paseo, Bella observó como los estudiantes seguían estudiándola y observándola, cosa que la ponía extremadamente nerviosa. Quiso preguntarle a Neville porque la gente la observaba pero se contuvo y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo mientras seguían avanzando entre los largos pasillos de Hogwarts.

―Hola Neville, Hola…―Dijo una chica de cabello castaño acompañada de un chico de cabello pelirrojo.

Tanto Hermione como Ron se quedaron impresionados con la chica que hacia compañía a Neville, nunca la habían visto pero era sumamente hermosa y tenía unos hermosos ojos aunque algo familiares.

―Hola chicos, Ella es Isabella pero pueden llamarla Izzy ―saludó él mientras Bella sonreía dulcemente y les daba la mano.

―Es un placer conocerlos, chicos ―comentó.

Bella se sentía bien, ya no era un pobre gatito abandonado en la lluvia, ahora era un gatito defensor.

"_Quizás tu y yo no estemos en tan malos términos"_, pensó mientras ojeaba hacia arriba.

**¡Hola! Lamento haberme tardado, esta semana fue una locura, siempre tenía exámenes y tarea pero ahora que termine podre publicar capítulos más seguido :D**

**Gracias a todas la lectoras y agradezco los comentarios de CaMuChI, Karen Swan, Cullen-21-gladys, elena Black Salvatore y Gissbella De Salvatore**

**Cullen-21-gladys: Hola, Ella llego empezando el 5 año pero va a ser diferente a Harry Potter y La orden del Fénix.**

**Espero sus comentarios sobre el episodio :)**

**Besos**

**-Lexi**


	5. Llorar hasta que te duela y hasta que te

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Stephanie Meyer y J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.**

**Llorar hasta que te duela y hasta que te haga feliz.**

Después de haber estado hablando un rato, Izzy le preguntó a Hermione si la podría ayudar a encontrar su habitación. Hermione aceptó encantada.

―Bueno, chicos, nos vemos en un rato ―se despidió Hermione.

―Nos vemos en el gran comedor para cenar ―le comentó Ron.

―Gracias por ayudarme, Neville ―agradeció Izzy mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en la mejilla que logró que ambos se sonrojaran.

―De nada.

Inmediatamente después de que se alejaron de los muchachos, Hermione y Izzy se pusieron hablar sobre con quien compartiría habitación.

―¿Dumbledore te ha dicho el nombre de tus compañeras? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Sí, me los anotó ―respondió Izzy mientras sacaba de su bolsillo distraídamente un pergamino arrugado con una perfecta letra en él.

―¿Tus compañeras son Ginevra Weasley y Lavender Brown? ―preguntó la muchacha algo decepcionada.

―Eso parece ―respondió Izzy con un suspiro dulce.

―Escúchame, Izzy, si Lavender te molesta o te hace sentir incómoda quiero que me lo digas; a veces ella puede llegar a ser algo… charlatana y maliciosa ―manifestó-casi-ordenó Hermione.

―Oh, tranquila Hermione; soy una chica grande y me puedo defender solita pero gracias por ser amable conmigo ―respondió dulce y distraídamente Izzy mientras seguía caminando a su habitación en compañía de Hermione.

Hermione pudo notar como la pequeña Izzy intentaba pretender que era lo suficientemente fuerte. Notó que era un chica muy dulce pero no podía sacar de su mente la familiaridad de eso ojos tan peculiares que la pequeña castaña poseía. Inconscientemente, Isabella le recordó un poco a Luna por la tranquilidad con la que hablaba.

.

.

Ron y Neville seguían hablando animadamente sobre Izzy mientras estaban en la biblioteca tratando de terminar la tarea de pociones que les había de dejado el profesor Snape.

―¿Cómo es que se conocieron? ―preguntó Ron, interesado.

―Estaba muy concentrado en que había dejado un libro en mi habitación e iba corriendo y no la vi hasta que ambos estábamos en el piso. Pensé que me insultaría por no haber tenido cuidado pero en realidad se disculpó como si ella tuviera la culpa ―respondió él, concentrado en el tema.

―Se ve que es muy dulce ―murmuró Ron.

―Sí, es muy amable conmigo ―contestó Neville.

Ron pudo ver como Harry entraba con Ginny mientras hablaban tranquilamente sobre algo.

―Hola, chicos ―saludaron Harry y Ginny a los muchachos.

―Hola ―respondieron ambos.

―Chicos, ¿han visto a Hermione? necesitaba preguntarle si podría ayudarme con una tarea de encantamientos que aún no logro entender ―preguntó Harry.

―Ella está ocupada ayudando a Izzy a conocer su habitación ―indicó distraídamente Neville mientras terminaba de escribir en su pergamino.

―¿Quién es izzy? ―pregunto Ginny, curiosa.

―Izzy es la nueva amiga de Neville ―comentó Ron sonriendo pícaramente y dándole un muy mal disimulado codazo al mencionado.

―No me suena ―contestó Harry.

―Es nueva. Neville la ayudó en los pasillos, es de Gryffindor ―alegó el pelirrojo.

― ¿Y cómo es? ―preguntó su hermana.

―Bueno… es muy simpática, divertida, alegre, sumamente dulce y amable, tranquila y pacífica ―respondió Neville con aire distraído mientras miraba el fondo de la biblioteca.

―Se oye muy agradable ―rió Harry.

―Sí, Neville la estuvo cuidado ―continuó Ron dándole codazos poco disimulados al pobre de Neville que iba adquiriendo un adorable color rosa.

Continuaron hablando en voz baja mientras terminaban la tarea. Harry estaba algo incómodo por las miradas que le daba la pelirroja, haciendo que él volteara disimuladamente la cara y continuara con su tarea. Luego de un rato decidieron que era un buen momento para tomar un descanso.

.

.

Hermione e Izzy siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron hasta la habitación de la castaña. Sus pertenencias estaban encima de su cama, al lado de sus almohadas estaba Lizzy con su hermoso cabello castaño y sus ojos azules parecidos a los de Izzy que las observaban.

―Que linda muñequita, ¿puedo preguntar quién te la regaló? ―Hermione observaba a la muñeca y la acariciaba ligeramente.

―Oh, ella es Lizzy. Mis tíos me la regalaron tiempo después de que mis padres murieran, no era buena haciendo amigas así que Lizzy fue mi primera amiga verdadera ―respondió Izzy con mucha normalidad, como si hablara de su libro favorito.

―¡Oh, lo siento tanto! ―se lamentó Hermione mientras caminaba hacia Izzy con sinceras disculpas escritas en el rostro.

―Tranquila, no recuerdo mucho; solo tenía cuatro años, era prácticamente un bebé ―explicó ella tratando de reconfortar a Hermione.

―Está bien. Te voy a dejar para que te vistas, te espero en la sala común.

―¡Hermione! Será mejor que me esperes en el comedor, debo aprender a orientarme yo solita.

―¿Y si te pierdes? ―preguntó Hermione con voz preocupada y maternal.

―Algún amable estudiante me guiará, tranquila.―contestó Bella, segura de sí misma.

Cuando vio que Hermione iba a volver a protestar, Izzy hizo algo que hacía tiempo no hacía; se mordió el labio y sacudió las pestañas con la esperanza de que Hermione aceptara.

Increíblemente Hermione aceptó, aunque un poco insegura y la dejó para que se cambiara.

Mientras se vestía, Izzy empezó a recordar todo lo que había vivido después de que sus padres hubieran muerto: tuvo unos increíbles padres adoptivos, una gran casa y mucho amor. Luego del divorcio, ella supo que algunas cosas cambiarían pero seguía queriendo igual a sus padres. Después volvió a Forks y su vida cambió; se enamoró de un vampiro que pensaba que la amaba pero lo único que consiguió fue romper su corazón. Recordaba cada una de las palabras que se dijeron ese día. Recordó el dolor que vivió todos aquellos meses hasta que hubo un momento en el que casi no lo pudo soportar. Y entonces llegó Jake. Él supo como hacer volver poco a poco a la antigua Bella, mas no lo logró por completo.

Suspiró.

Extrañaba el frio, extrañaba a Charlie, extrañaba a Jake. Quizás le escribiera una carta a éste último pero no sabía si él querría hablar con ella después de que ella se hubiera ido sin dar explicaciones. Como si no le importaran sus sentimientos.

No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que estuvo vestida y sintió las lágrimas que caían desde sus ojos. Necesitaba una amiga. Pero no quería molestar a Hermione, prácticamente se acababan de conocer y aunque ella parecía ser una excelente muchacha aunque quizás algo sobre protectora. Le daba un poco de vergüenza hablar de cómo ella se deprimió por un chico aunque fuera algo muy común, no es tán común cuando el chico es un vampiro que desea su sangre.

"_Sólo te sucede a ti", _reflexionó.

Necesitaba una amiga y sabia con una con la que siempre iba a poder contar. Fue hasta su cama e hizo algo que estaba deseando hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Se puso a llorar como una bebé. No le importaba lo triste que se viera; necesitaba desahogarse. Tomó a Lizzy y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de esa pequeña muñequita. Siguió llorando unos momentos más hasta que sintió que le dolía. Y volvió a llorar un poco más.

―Tienes tanta suerte, a ti nadie te romperá el corazón ―susurró mirando fijamente a Lizzy, a sus enormes ojos azules parecidos a los de ella.

Recordó el tiempo que vivió con _él_ pero pensó que era lo suficientemente joven y fuerte para sobrellevar todo.

"_Soy una Malfoy al fin y al cabo. Y los Malfoy somos fuertes", _pensó.

Volvió a llorar pero esta vez de felicidad, nunca había pensando en ella como una Malfoy sino como una Swan.

"_Si vas a llorar, que sea por felicidad o hasta que duela para que aprendas que una sonrisa vale más que una lagrima"_ recordó que eso le dijo una vez su verdadera madre cuando era un bebé, recordó que estaba muy triste porque el pajarito que tenía por mascota se había ido.

Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y volvió a abrazar a Lizzy, recordando que cuando era pequeña y tenía pesadillas, la abrazaba, se iba caminando hacia sus padres y dormía con ellos. Era su forma de alejar las cosas malas de ella. Recordó que siempre que tenía pesadillas su padre la acompañaba sin importar la hora y la llevaba de vuelta a su cama, revisando debajo de su cama en busca de monstruos y no se iba hasta que ella estuviera dormida.

"_Fui una niña con suerte", _pensó

Decidió que era un buen momento para intentar leer algo ya que iba atrasada en sus clases y así adelantaría aunque fuera un poco.

.

.

Harry caminaba tranquilamente hacia el comedor mientras seguía pensando en la manera que lo veía Ginny. Tendría que hablar con ella para que no hubiera malos entendidos. Después de todo era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que una chica que venía leyendo había chocado contra él y lo había tirado al suelo.

―¡Lo siento mucho! no fue mi intención, iba distraído ―se disculpó rápidamente Harry mientras veía a una joven con cabello castaño claro en el piso junto a su libro.

―Estoy bien, fue mi culpa ―dijo dulcemente la chica.

―No, fue mi culpa, déjame ayudarte ―Dijo, mirando los ojos de la chica.

Ambos sintieron que el aire se les escapaba de los pulmones, no podían dejar de verse a los ojos. Sentían como una fuerza los atraía hacia el otro. Nada en el mundo importaba más que esa gran fuerza en ese momento, el mundo se pudo haber acabado y no se hubieran enterado.

"_Que hermosa es", _pensó Harry, atontado, sin despegar la mirada de ella.

Mientras Izzy intentaba alcanzar su libro que era sobre las artes oscuras, sin querer tocó la mano del muchacho que intentaba lograr el mismo objetivo.

Izzy sintió un choque de electricidad y mariposas por todo su cuerpo, se sentía feliz y risueña. Rápidamente quitó la mano, sonrojándose hasta el cuello.

"_Se ve sumamente adorable" _volvió a pensar Harry casi sin respiración.

Pudieron haber pasado minutos u horas y a ellos no le hubieran importado con tal de volver a tener las manos juntas.

―Oh, aquí estas Harry ―se escuchó la voz de Hermione, quien iba acompañada de Luna, Ginny, Ron y Neville.

Se levantaron rápidamente y se arreglaron mientras ambos se sonrojaban profundamente.

―Hola, Izzy ―saludó Neville.

―Hola, Neville ―respondió dulcemente la castaña, aún sonrojada.

"_Que hermosa voz tiene, parece la voz de una bebé"_

―Veo que conociste a Harry ―comentó Hermione.

―No en realidad, solo chocamos ―respondió Harry cuando al fin pudo encontrar su voz.

Izzy solo asintió.

―Soy Harry ―se presentó, dándole la mano.

―Mucho gusto, yo soy Isabella pero todos me llaman Izzy ―contestó ella, dándole la mano y recibiendo esa agradable descarga eléctrica.

―Un placer chocar contigo ―dijo Harry pero tan pronto lo dijo se sonrojó y empezó a tartamudear―. No, no es que sea un p-placer dejarte en el piso si-sino que ―continuó, avergonzado.

―Creo que ya entendimos ―murmuró Ginny. Su voz contenía un poco de sequedad.

Después de las presentaciones de Luna y Ginny (quien le lanzaba miradas asesinas a la castaña) decidieron ir al comedor.

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a XD-MaSeN-cUlLeN por todos lo reviews que me envió; ¡Por supuesto que la voy a continuar!**

**Agradezco los reviews de XD-MaSeN-cUlLeN, Cullen-21-gladys, Bella Uchiha Cullen, CaMuChI, Karen Swan, Aniel y Gissbella de Salvatore.**

**Les tengo 2 noticias sumamente importantes; una buena y una mala:**

**Mala:**** Tuve un pequeño accidente que hizo que me cayera por las escaleras del 2 piso de mi colegio (JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES, Bajes la escalera con un libro y escuchando música mientras hablas) por lo que tengo una fractura en la pierna y no podre ir al colegio a terminar el año (Quedan 2 semanas) y estoy triste porque no me podre despedir de mis amigos **

**Buena:**** Mandare toda la tarea por internet y listo; lo que significa que podre publicar más seguido **

**Espero sus comentarios y saber que opinan de este episodio.**

**Besos**

**-Una Lexi acostada con un piecito malo .**


	6. Snorkack de cuernos arrugados y Plimpys

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Stephanie Meyer y J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.**

**Snorkack de cuernos arrugados y Plimpys de agua dulce**

Caminaron tranquilamente hacia el gran comedor dispuestos a cenar, conversando ―a excepción de Izzy y Harry quienes seguían sonrojados y solo asentían― tranquilamente.

Cuando llegaron y Harry se sentó él se moría de ganas de sentarse al lado de Izzy para sentir de nuevo esa agradable corriente eléctrica que hacía que su corazón se acelerara y se sintiera feliz, pero de mala gana se sentó algo lejos.

―Izzy, ¿quienes serán tus compañeras? ―preguntó Ron, curioso. Había estado observando a Harry y Izzy desde hacía un largo momento y le pareció sumamente interesante la forma en que ellos se miraban el uno al otro.

―Son… Ginevra Weasley y Lavender Brown ―respondió ella mientras leía el mismo pergamino que había sacado de un bolsillo.

―Por lo visto serás mi nueva compañera ―comentó Ginny con una nota de antipatía en su voz.

―Sí, espero que no les importe. Llegué algo tarde por lo que sería completamente normal que se sientan incómodas ―manifestó dulcemente Izzy.

―Me acostumbraré ―respondió de mala gana la pelirroja.

Todos sintieron que el ambiente se tornaba algo incómodo en la mesa.

―Izzy, ¿alguna vez has visto un Plimpys de agua dulce? ―preguntó Luna con ilusión rompiendo el incomodo silencio, ajena a éste.

―No, lo siento, creo que no he escuchado de ellos ―Izzy se sintió mal cuando vio la expresión de decepción en Luna―. Pero, ¿te importaría alguna vez mostrármelos? Me gustaría verlos y saber cómo lucen ―agregó rápidamente.

Luna sonrió feliz y ampliamente, en su mente sabia que esa dulce castaña se convertiría en una buena amiga.

―Podemos ir al lago a ver si vemos alguno, quizás incluso podamos intentar buscar Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados ―mencionó ella con aire soñador.

―Me encantaría buscar Snorkack de cuernos arrugados, sería muy divertido.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron anonadados por la dulzura con la que Izzy trataba a Luna; cualquier persona que hubiera escuchado tantas cosas sin sentido le hubiera dicho que era un lunática pero ella no, parecía que le gustara la idea de buscar Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados aunque en realidad nadie supiera qué eran.

Harry no dejaba de pensar sobre lo amable y dulce que era Izzy con las personas pero no se le pasaban por alto las miradas que Ginny le dirigía a ésta. Tendría que hablar seriamente con ella.

―¿Qué clases tienes mañana? ―pregunto Neville.

―Tengo… Pociones, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Defensa contras las artes oscuras y Historia de la magia ―volvió a leer ella distraídamente el pergamino.

―¡Tengo las mismas clases mañana! ― Respondió él felizmente pero después de que lo dijo se quedó callado y no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente.

―Lo que Neville quiso decir es que todos tenemos las mismas clases, podemos guiarte si lo deseas ―alegó Hermione haciendo que el comentario de Neville no lo hiciera pasar un mal momento.

―Se los agradecería muchísimo, soy mala para seguir instrucciones en un papel ―susurro suavemente con los ojos puestos en la mesa mientras se sonrojaba.

Todos sonrieron.

Mientras comían no se dieron cuenta que dos pelirrojos caminaban hacia ellos con aire juguetón y bromista.

―Mira lo que tenemos aquí, hermano, nuestro grupo preferido de personas ―comentó George mientras pasaba su brazo por el cuello de Ron.

Los gemelos iban a empezar a hablar sobre la broma que le tenían Seamus cuando vieron a una pequeña castaña de ojos azules mirándolos dulcemente mientras se mordía su pequeño labio rosado.

―¿Y quién es esta adorable castaña?―Preguntó Fred alzando las cejas.

―No hemos tenido el placer de conocerla aun ―secundó George mientras la miraba fijamente, cosa que hacía que Harry se pusiera muy molesto ―algo que no pasó por alto para Ron y Hermione.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre, preciosura? ―preguntó coqueta y divertidamente Fred, consiguiendo un golpe de parte de Hermione.

―Me llamo Isabella pero todo el mundo me dice Izzy ―susurró la aludida mientras veía a los gemelos a través de sus largas pestañas.

―Izzy ―degustó su nombre―. Me gusta, es dulce. ¿No te gustaría salir a algún…? ―empezó a decir George ganándose una mirada envenenada de Harry, Hermione y Ron lo codearon al mismo tiempo.

―George, Fred, están asustando a Izzy ―masculló Hermione mirándolos a ambos.

―Lo siento nena, lo nuestro no podrá ser, veo que el alguien ya tiene los ojos puestos en ti ―comentó Fred mirando detenidamente a Harry y Neville.

Izzy estaba tan distraída mirando su comida y pensando en un rubio que extrañaba y que lamentablemente no había visto, que no se fijo en las miradas poco disimuladas que los pelirrojos le daban a Harry y Neville.

.

Draco estaba acostado en su cama tan molesto que decidió no bajar al gran comedor. Debido a la estupidez de Pansy, la profesora McGonagall le había quitado diez puntos menos a Slytherin. Le parecía una verdadera estupidez.

Había escuchado a sus compañeros diciendo que había una nueva chica en Hogwarts.

"_Seguramente otra sangre sucia"_, pensó con asco.

Con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

.

Todos los estudiantes estaban ensimismados comiendo y hablando sobre el inicio del nuevo año. Izzy estaba abstraída en su asiento siguiendo pensando en las pequeñas mariposas que había sentido cuando su mano tocó la de Harry. También recordó cuando había sentido una corriente eléctrica con _él_.

"_Comparado con Harry, eso solo fue corriente estática de la alfombra"_, ironizó mentalmente.

Sin darse cuenta recordó las mariposas de su estómago y sonrió inconscientemente feliz como hacía tiempo no estaba.

Harry no podía dejar de pensar en ella; era una persona sumamente dulce, tranquila, amable. Ella era perfecta; no había palabras para describirla.

Harry observó muy poco disimuladamente a Izzy pero cuando volteó la cabeza pudo observar a Ginny quien lo mirada con una expresión algo dolida.

Hermione y Ron también veía poco disimuladamente a su amigo que no dejaba de mirar a Izzy ―tenia la suerte que ella andaba en su mundo de Snorkack de cuernos arrugados y Plimpys de agua dulce― y las miradas poco cariñosas que le daba Ginny.

―Creo que es hora de que me vaya a acostar ―comentó Izzy en voz alta y levantándose lentamente.

―¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea? ―preguntó Neville temiendo que su nueva amiga se perdiera o fuera encontrada por Peeves que siempre vagaba por los pasillos, asustando a los estudiantes más ingenuos y gastando sus pesadas bromas.

―Creo que puedo ir sola aunque no he aprendido como ubicarme bien ―respondió amablemente terminándose de poner de pie.

―¡Ten cuidado con Peeves! ―advirtió Neville algo preocupado y sonrojado por las miradas que toda la mesa le daba.

―Lo tendré. Buenas noches, chicos, buenas noches, Neville ―se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y sonrojándose por como la miraba Harry. Apartó rápidamente la mirada ―logrando que Neville se pusiera igual o más rojo que el cabello de Ron― y se fue hacia los dormitorios.

―Yo creo que ella es muy amable, debe ser por todos lo pumpikers que tiene. Quizás hasta podamos ver un Nargles ―manifestó Luna con aire distraído.

―Izzy será tu compañera Ginny, ¿estas emocionada?―preguntó Ron a su hermana menor.

―No ―respondió ésta secamente.

Todos notaron como el ambiente cambió y tensó por el frio y seco comentario de la pelirroja. Hermione creía entender por qué Ginny le tenía cierto rencor a Izzy pero no iba a permitir que la tratara de hacer sentir inferior solo por unos celos de adolescente inmadura.

.

Cuando Izzy llegó a la sala común se sintió sumamente feliz, ella solita podría arreglárselas en ese enorme colegio. Subió lentamente las escaleras hasta su habitación y escuchó un murmullo. Volteó la cabeza y vio a un grupo de estudiantes mirándola, odiaba que las personas la observaran y murmuraran de ella. Sonrió y se mordió el labio ―o que logro que la mayoría de los chicos quisieran hablarle― y siguió su camino.

Llegó a su habitación y se cambió sin magia, se hizo una trenza en el cabello y se acostó en su cama. Se entristeció cuando pensó en que quizás esa noche tendría pesadillas. Recordaba que cuando Jake empezó a formar parte esencial de su vida las pesadillas no eran tan seguidas. Extrañaba a su mejor amigo.

"_¡No me importa si no me responde, le escribiré!", _pensó decididamente.

Se levantó y empezó a escribir distraídamente en una hoja en blanco sobre su escritorio ante la mirada de Lizzy. Cuando hubo terminado se acostó nuevamente y cerró los ojos abrazando a su querida muñeca.

Por primera vez en meses Izzy no soñó con Edward y no tuvo pesadillas. Tuvo un dulce sueño; un sueño con un par de hermosos ojos verdes.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro y se levantó a empezar el día. Rápidamente estuvo lista para ir a clases hasta que vio la hora, aun tenía mucho tiempo libre, así que sin hacer ruido ya que sus compañeras estaban en el quinto sueño, salió de la habitación.

Bajo tranquilamente las escaleras observando toda la sala común completamente vacía.

Salió rápidamente de allí y caminó por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts.

Mientras iba bajando las escaleras hacia el comedor recordó todas las veces en que se había caído por las escaleras, agarrando el pasamanos como si su vida dependiese de ello, cosa que posiblemente fuera cierta, y bajo lentamente.

Llegó al final de las escaleras sin rasguño alguno.

"_Mi racha de caídas se está terminando"_, pensó con felicidad.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en cualquier otra cosa alguien tropezó con ella logrando que ambos cayeran al piso y se lastimaran.

"_Lo que fácil viene fácil se va; y vaya que te duele cuando se va.", _reflexionó divertidamente mientras trataba de ponerse en pie y observar quien la había tirado.

Era Harry.

.

Harry no sabía por qué se había levantado tan temprano. Ron y Neville aun seguían en brazos de Morfeo. Él tuvo una de las mejores noches de su vida, soñó con un par de ojos azules y una dulce voz de bebé que lo llamaba, pensó que quizás lo que necesitaba era tomar algo de aire, se vistió rápidamente y fue a desayunar pero había estado tan distraído tratando de entender la clase de pociones y tropezó con alguien pero cuando observó pudo ver una cabellera castaño y unos hermosos ojos azules.

―Ho-Hola, Harry ―saludó suavemente Izzy ayudándolo a pararse.

―Hola Izzy ―respondió sorprendido Harry.

―Es muy temprano, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano? ―preguntó Harry.

―Estaba investigando.

―¿Sobre qué? ―volvió a preguntar curioso Harry.

―Sobre los Snorkack de cuernos arrugados y Plimpys de agua dulce ―respondió divertida Izzy ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry.

―¿Crees que existen los Snorkack de cuernos arrugados y Plimpys de agua dulce? ―preguntó Harry, bromeando.

―Estuve fuera del mundo mágico por mucho tiempo, además tengo la mente muy abierta ―respondió empezando a caminar al comedor dejando a Harry con algunas preguntas en su lengua.

―¿A dónde vas? ―interrogó Harry tratando de prolongar el escaso tiempo que podía compartir con ella.

―Al comedor.

―¿Puedo acompañarte? yo también iba para allá ―volvió a preguntar Harry.

―Me gustaría, quizás me vuelva a perder si voy sola ―bromeó intentando que Harry no se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta al comedor que estaba prácticamente vacío a excepción de algunos pocos estudiantes y los elfos que servían la comida tranquilamente.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor; primero algo callados hasta que un divertido comentario le sacó una sonrisa a Izzy.

"_Se ve tan hermosa cuando sonríe"_, pensó Harry cuando la observo.

Hablaron de sus gustos, colores favoritos, canciones, libros, lugares y mucho más. Hablaron durante a lo que a ambos les pareció solo unos minutos cuando en realidad había pasado mucho tiempo. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían llegado y los estaban observando sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. No sabían que el tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido hasta que vieron a Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna y Ginny, quien no estaba nada feliz de haberlos visto juntos.

Se sonrojaron por saber que estuvieron hablando tanto tiempo y decidieron empezar a comer rápidamente para no llegar tarde a la clase de Pociones.

―Buenos días ―saludó Izzy tratando de no sonrojarse; cosa que no consiguió. Todos les respondieron y a Harry no le pasaron inadvertidas las miradas cómplices que Ron y Hermione se daban cuando miraban a Izzy y luego a él detenidamente.

Después de comer en un silencio algo incómodo, Izzy decidió que ya era hora de ir a clases de Pociones. Se levantó en silencio pero cuando iba a dar el primer paso no se dio cuenta que unos ojos marrones la observaron.

―¿A dónde vas? ―pregunto Ron antes de meterse en su boca todas las empanadas de calabaza que pudiera y algunas que tampoco podía.

―Voy a ir a la clase de Pociones; falta poco tiempo para que inicie ―respondió rápidamente Izzy.

Después de que Ron terminó de comer todo lo que pudo (suficiente alimento para alimentar más de dos docenas de Gusanos aquavirus según Luna) llegaron rápidamente al salón de pociones donde vieron a la mayoría de los Slytherin y se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos. Como Izzy no estaba bien ubicada en donde debía sentarse decidió quedarse de pie, sonrojándose seguidamente por las miradas que le daban la mayoría de los alumnos y esperar al que el profesor le asignara un puesto y un compañero.

Estaba tan distraída que no supo que unos ojos azules sumamente parecidos a los de ella la observaban con cierto interés, cuando sintió la mirada penetrante; volteo rápidamente.

"_Eso no es un Snorkack de cuernos arrugados"_, pensó sorprendida observándolo.

―¿Draco?―preguntó, asombrada.

**¡Hola!**

**Lamento mucho la demora pero buenas noticias:**

**¡Mi próximo capítulo ya está listo!**

**Agradezco los Reviews de: Gissbella De Salvatore, Bella Uchiha Cullen, XD-MaSeN-cUlLeN, CaMuChI, soiidiaz, nandita21unexplained, Seleina y damalunaely.**

**También agradezco a quienes me tienen en favoritos.**

**Espero comentarios.**

**Sigo con mi piernita y mi yeso :(**

**-Lexi que aprendió como bajar las escaleras.**


	7. Mas que un apellido

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Stephanie Meyer y J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.**

**Más que un apellido**

Draco estaba asombrado; tenía un sentimiento de familiaridad hacia aquella muchacha, sabía que la conocía y al darse cuenta de que ella también a él algo en su cabeza hizo _clic_.

―¿Isabella? ―preguntó Draco verdaderamente sorprendido.

La observó detenidamente. La última vez que se habían visto tenían diez años y ella se veía algo mayor debido a un hechizo que la hacía pasar desapercibida con los muggles; pero verla totalmente como era, con sus ojos azules tan similares a los de él, su cabello castaño claro cayendo lacio y con sus mejillas rosadas lo hizo recordar lo mucho que había extrañado a su pequeña prima. Había crecido, ya no era la pequeña niña de sus ojos, su pequeña primita; era toda un señorita.

Fue rápidamente hacia donde ella se encontraba, la tomó de la mano y la sacó del aula. Sinceramente no le importaba llamar la atención pero sabía que su prima era sumamente tímida. Tan pronto estuvieron fuera del aula de pociones el la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de eso mientras Izzy reía de felicidad con su risita de bebé.

Después de mucho tiempo desde la última vez; Draco sonrió, no era una sonrisa forzada, era verdadera, sincera y con mucho cariño.

Oh si, Draco había extrañado a su prima.

.

Harry observaba preocupado cada cinco segundos la puerta; había visto como Malfoy miraba a Izzy y resistió las ganas de ponerse en pie y seguir a Malfoy cuando éste la sacó del aula.

"_Si en dos minutos no entran, la voy a buscar"_, se dijo mentalmente contando los segundos y mirando hacia la puerta como si ésta contuviera la respuesta de los peores males del mundo.

―Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? ―preguntó Ron, preocupado por su amigo.

Harry estaba tan absorto pensando en las mil y un maneras de patearle el trasero a Malfoy que pareció no oír nada.

― ¿Harry? ―esta vez fue Hermione quien habló, su voz igual de preocupada que la del pelirrojo, quien chasqueaba los dedos en frente de sus ojos verdes.

El aludido reaccionó cuando una bofetada le cruzó el rostro y éste, llevando la mano derecha a su enrojecida mejilla, hizo una nota mental de no hacer enojar a Hermione, ya que la castaña sabía dar golpes al mismo tiempo que juraba bajito.

Decididamente salió de su trance y se sobó la mejilla mientras se mordía los labios para evitar que se escucharan sus quejidos, lamentos y maldiciones.

― ¡Jesús! Hermione, golpeas duro ―gruñó.

―Lo siento pero nos estabas preocupando ―se excusó Hermione mientras miraba a ambos amigos.

― ¿Sucede algo malo?

―Nada ―respondió rápidamente Harry mirando hacia otro lado.

―Harry, te conocemos. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ―insistió Hermione.

Harry no quería preocupar a sus amigos pero él ya estaba a punto de tener un ataque nervioso.

―Malfoy sacó a Izzy del aula y estoy sumamente preocupado ―confesó él esperando la respuesta de sus amigos mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

― ¡¿Y LO DICES TAN TRANQUILO? ―casi gritó Ron poniéndose de pie para ir a buscar a Izzy pero Hermione lo volvió a sentar.

―Antes de hacer alguna estupidez ―intervino―. Dime, ¿qué fue lo que has visto? ―preguntó tranquilamente.

―Vi que Malfoy la miró, se levantó, se observaron el uno al otro y él se la llevó tranquilamente.

―Tranquilízate, Harry ―comentó Hermione, inquietada.

― ¡¿Cómo pides que me tranquilice?

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo; Izzy entró al aula sonrojada con un Draco pisándole los talones. Su rostro era altanero y esto causó haciendo que el trío de amigos se levantara rápidamente. Antes de que alguno de los cinco pudiera tomar sus respectivos asientos, entró un Snape algo molesto observando a sus alumnos. Ellos se sentaron rápidamente para evitar la ira del profesor. Lo que capturó la mirada de Snape fue una muchacha de ojos azules que seguía de pie y mordiéndose el labio con nerviosísimo.

Todos los estudiantes del aula observaron la escena como si fuera una bomba a punto de detonar.

―Señorita debe sentarse ―ordenó el profesor secamente.

―Profesor ―comenzó a responder Izzy de manera nerviosa mientras leía su pergamino para saber cual profesor era aquel―… Snape, soy nueva en el colegio y no sé donde debería sentarme ―su mirada recayó en el suelo.

―No sabía que tuviéramos una nueva estudiante ―respondió mordazmente Snape ganándose miradas asesinas de Harry y Draco.

―Sí, el profesor Dumbledore me dio esto ― susurró débilmente ella mientras sacaba un pergamino de su bolsillo derecho. Se lo dio rápidamente al profesor para que lo leyera.

Lo leyó rápidamente hasta que supo cual era su apellido.

"**¿Una Malfoy?"**, se pregunto mentalmente.

Pero ella se veía completamente diferente a Draco y a Lucius de no ser por los ojos que eran prácticamente los mismos. Se veía asquerosamente amable y dulce aunque las apariencias engañaban. Tampoco le pasaron inadvertidas las miradas que Potter le daba a la señorita Malfoy.

―Así que, señorita ―canturreó mientras subía la voz para que el resto de los estudiantes lo oyeran―… Malfoy ―terminó, dejando en shock a los estudiantes.

La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban sumamente asustados y preocupados; otra Malfoy significa el doble de problemas. Pero el trío estaba sumamente sorprendido por saber que la dulce de Izzy era una Malfoy. Ella no lo había dicho y en ese momento ellos se sentían sumamente molestos. Toda la preocupación que Harry sentía simplemente se desvaneció. En aquel momento entendió por qué ella se había mostrada tan tranquila en presencia de Draco. Se sentía tan traicionado de que la muchacha que acababa de conocer ―y que le gustaba pero era sumamente testarudo como para admitirlo― le había dicho mentiras.

"_Todos los Malfoys son igual de tramposos y mentirosos"_, pensó sumamente molesto.

―Entonces, Señorita Malfoy, como llegó después de haber empezado el año escolar supongo que no estará al corriente de nuestras clases ―comentó fríamente pero con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. En su interior sentía satisfacción por avergonzar a otro de sus estudiantes y hacerle saber a los demás que debían respetarlo.

―He leído algunas páginas ―trató de decir tranquilamente Izzy aunque sonrojada por todas las miradas que los estudiantes le daban.

―Muy bien. Entonces supongo que no tendrá problema en decirme cuál es el nombre de la poción que se utiliza para hacer que las fotografías Muggles obtengan movimiento, ¿verdad?

Hermione levantó la mano rápidamente pero al ver la mirada de sus compañeros la volvió a bajar de la misma forma.

Izzy susurró algo muy bajo como para ser oído y se mordió el labio inferior.

―No se sabe la respuesta, ¿verdad? No me sorprende ―comenzó a caminar hacia su escritorio.

―Es Poción Mágica Reveladora ―contestó definitivamente Izzy.

El profesor Snape y sus alumnos se quedaron mudos; no esperaban que Izzy respondiera.

―Correcto ―indicó Snape sumamente enojado―. ¿Cómo preparas una poción para arpías? ―volvió a cuestionar.

―Bueno necesitas hígado de liebre patagónica, lengua de tritón jaspeado, muela de banshee. Para hacerla tienes que hervir agua a setenta y nueve grados centígrados, se va subiendo y bajando pausadamente un grado para que la temperatura no cambie. Añadimos un total de cuatro muelas de banshee con ocho trozos en los que debemos cortar de lengua de tritón de forma que para cada muela hay dos trozos y cuando haga una explosión sacamos las muelas y metemos el hígado. Es todo ―manifestó amablemente Izzy mientras se sonrojaba porque todo el mundo la observaba con la boca abierta.

―Correcto. ¿Qué color tiene a poción una vez terminada? ¿Morado o rojo?

Izzy meditó un momento mientras se mordía el labio ―estaba casi segura que si seguía así para el almuerzo su pobre labio estaría partido― y miraba el piso.

―De ninguno ―contestó finalmente ganándose la mirada atónita de todos, incluso de Snape.

― ¿Disculpa? ―preguntó mirándola fijamente como si en cualquier momento le salieran alas y una segunda cabeza.

―Cuando la poción esta lista su color es marrón ―dijo ella mirando fijamente a Snape con sus enormes ojos azules.

Snape estaba sumamente sorprendido. La niña sabía más de lo que él esperaba y ¡lo había dejado en ridículo!

― ¡La clase se terminó! ―vociferó enojado mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía rápidamente del salón como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Todo mundo estaba sorprendido, una niña con el aspecto de una muñeca de porcelana había dejado en ridículo al gran Severus Snape.

La pobre Izzy estaba tan sonrojada y avergonzada que decidió salir rápidamente del salón para que dejaran de observarla pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso Draco se encontraba frente a ella con esa sonrisa característica de él. Él le dio un beso en la frente, tomó las cosas de su prima y puso su brazo alrededor de ella mientras la sacaba del salón para que pudieran hablar más tranquilamente sin la mirada atónita de la mayoría del aula.

Después de que ellos se hubieran ido se pudieron oír los comentarios de todos los estudiantes incluidos los de Parvarti y Lavender ―esta última le decía a todo el mundo que compartiría habitación con la chica Malfoy ganándose mucha atención de las personas― sobre Izzy.

Los tres amigos no salían de su asombro.

Hermione fue la primera en salir de su estupor; volteó rápidamente a ver sus amigos y se encontró con un Harry sumamente pálido y un Ron completamente sonrojado y respirando entrecortadamente.

―Ella nos mintió ―apunto Ron igual de rojo y molesto.

―Técnicamente hablando, nunca le preguntamos su apellido ―apuntó rápidamente Hermione en defensa de Izzy.

―Es increíble que sea una Malfoy ―mencionó aun en shock Neville quien había sido traído por Luna.

― ¿Y qué? Nos mintió, no nos dijo su apellido ―insistió Ron.

―Pero ella es tan amable ―continuó balbuceando Neville.

―Quizás… simplemente…

―¡Nos mintió! Hermione, ella es pariente de Draco, quien nos ha molestado desde que estábamos en primer año, el que no ha parado de decirme pobretón o a ti sangre sucia, el que nos ha hecho la vida imposible a todos ―señaló Ron acaloradamente.

Hermione se quedo sin palabras y simplemente cerró la boca.

.

.

Draco e Izzy estaban sentados en el jardín hablando tranquilamente, estaban en un lugar que Draco había dicho que nadie más conocía y que ahora era de ella también. Un lugar secreto. El lugar estaba lleno de rosas y lirios que lo hacían lucir verdaderamente hermoso. Izzy inconscientemente recordó aquel hermoso prado pero rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento.

―No puedo crees que seas tú ―mencionó Draco mientras recostaba su cabeza en el regazo de su querida prima.

―Estoy aquí, Bolita de algodón ―susurró ella divertidamente.

― ¡No puedo creer que aun me lo recuerdes! ―respondió rápidamente Draco mientras la miraba a los ojos con diversión. Había sucedido cuando Izzy tenía tres años. Ella había estado triste porque no podía hacer amigas ya que cada vez que sabían que era una Malfoy las personas la veían con cierto miedo. Había estado llorando todo el día hasta que su primo Draco la encontró:

― ¿Por qué llodas, Izzy? ―había preguntado un Draco pequeño.

―Nadie quiede se mi amiga ―contestó ella a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

―Yo seré tu amigo.

―No puedes. Mami dice que una amiga es con la que te peinas, te maquillas y haces cosas de grande.

―Puedes hacer esas cosas conmigo si te hace feliz.

― ¿En serio?―pregunto Izzy mientras su naricita (que estaba roja) volvía a su color habitual.

Draco asintió rápidamente y miró como su pequeña prima sonreía.

―¡Muchas gacias, Draco! ―chilló Izzy mientras tomaba su mano y lo llevaba hacia la habitación de sus padres que estaba completamente vacía.

Cuando llegaron Izzy lo llevó rápidamente al tocador de su madre donde había todo tipo de perfumes y maquillaje. Al poco tiempo Draco estaba totalmente maquillado (Izzy no sabía maquillar así que simplemente jugó con el maquillaje en la cara de Draco) y perfumado.

Izzy se quedó pensativa mientras veía a su primo a través sus ojitos azules. Tomó un peine y empezó a alborotarle el cabello, al poco tiempo su lizo cabello rubio pareció una gran bola de algodón.

―¡Estas lito!―gritó feliz mientras lo miraba.

Justo cuando habían terminado entraron ambos padres y madres atraídos por tanto silencio.

―Lo más gracioso es que te tomaron fotos ―comentó divertida Izzy en el tiempo presente.

―Me encargué de que fueran eliminadas ―señaló Draco feliz.

―No recuerdas que yo tengo copias, ¿verdad? ―indicó Izzy riendo al ver la mirada de su primo.

Estuvieron hablando durante mucho tiempo hasta que se hizo la hora de volver a clases y tuvieron que despedirse.

Izzy se dio cuenta que todo el mundo la miraba y cuando se encontró con sus amigos ellos no le correspondieron la mirada.

.

.

A la hora de la cena Izzy fue caminando al gran comedor para sentarse con sus amigos pero antes de que se sentara Lavender se había sentado en su lugar así que decidió sentarse sola en una mesa aparte.

No se dio cuenta de que unos ojos azules la habían observado. Luna se apartó de su mesa y se sentó pacíficamente con Izzy, acompañándola.

―Hola, Izzy ―saludó la rubia―. Estuve pensando que podríamos ir a buscar Snorkack de cuernos arrugados y Plimpys de agua dulce el sábado, ¿qué te parece?

―Luna, ¿por qué te sientas conmigo si sabes que soy una Malfoy? ―preguntó su acompañante, confundida.

―Porque eres mi amiga, ¿o tú no lo crees así? ―preguntó Luna pensando que la había ofendido.

―Sí, somos amigas ―sonrió Izzy.

Estuvieron hablando un momento sin saber que la mayoría de las mesas Gryffindor y Slytherin las observaban, cuando se hizo hora de dormir, se despidieron, se desearon buenas noches y se fueron.

.

.

En la mañana cuando se levantó, se vistió y fue al comedor a desayunar, al entrar vio a todos sus amigos sentados y decidió que hablaría con ellos.

―Buenos días ―saludó cuando se acercó, ganándose solo las miradas de Hermione, Neville y Harry. Ginny la ignoraba mientras hablaba con Ron.

― ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Hermione? ―todos voltearon a verla.

―Claro ― Respondió Hermione no muy segura.

Salieron al jardín rápidamente ―seguidas del resto ya que Ginny había dicho que quizás Izzy ya sabía que Hermione era hija de muggles y le podría hacer algo pero ellas no se dieron cuenta― y se sentaron.

― ¿Me odias? ―cuestionó rápidamente Izzy.

―Por supuesto que no ―respondió Hermione viendo como a la castaña se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas.

―Pero odias que sea una Malfoy ―sentenció Izzy.

Hermione solo pudo quedarse en silencio.

―Hermione, sé que tus padres son muggles ―continuó Izzy.

― ¿Y te burlaras de mi igual que lo hace tu primo?―Hermione se sintió repentinamente molesta.

―No, claro que no. Mi padre adoptivo es un muggle y sé que él es mejor persona que muchos magos de sangre pura ―una lagrima corrió por su mejilla―. Así como tú tienes miedo que la gente te trate diferente porque eres hija de muggles, yo tenía miedo de que ustedes se alejaran de mí por el simple hecho de ser una Malfoy. Estoy muy consciente de la fama de mi familia y de lo obsesionado que están mis tíos por la sangre pura. Tengo miedo y pensé que podría contar con ustedes ―confesó.

―Izzy yo no ―trató de decir Hermione pero ella se levantó rápidamente y se fue corriendo mientras lloraba.

Harry y sus amigos habían presenciado todo y se sentían como las personas más miserables y bajas del planeta por haber hecho llorar a Izzy. Ella solo había estado asustada y quería a sus amigos. Y ellos le dieron la espalda.

Harry pensó que ella debió estar asustada por haber quedado en Gryffindor al opuesto que toda su familia y supo que ella era sumamente diferente a ellos y que la habían juzgado mal.

,

Izzy había ido al jardín de su primo y se había quedado ahí llorando mientras veía una mariposa pasar. Se sentía tan triste de que sus amigos la hubieran juzgado tan mal…

Ella era una Malfoy, no debería estar llorando.

"_Ser un Malfoy es más que un apellido"_, pensó con fiereza.

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí esta para que no digan que soy mala.**

**El capitulo va dedicado a CaMuChI,** **Bella Uchiha Cullen y XD-MaSeN-cUlLeN. Ustedes fueron las primeras que leyeron mi historia cuando no estaba segura si la podría continuar.**

**Agradezco los Reviews de soiidiaz, Sandy Cecy, GHOST GIRL ANGEL, Anira Black, nandita21unexplained, CaMuChI, Cullen-21-gladys, XD-MaSeN-cUlLeN, Bella Uchiha Cullen, aniel, damalunaely y Mileylee.**

**No me había dado cuenta que ya llevo 7 capítulos, ¡Estoy sumamente feliz!**

**También agradezco a quien me tiene en favoritos.**

**Malas noticias: No me quitaran el yeso hasta dentro de 3 semanas :(**

**Besos**

_**-Lexi**_


	8. Tristeza suprema y gritos aterradores

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Stephanie Meyer y J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.**

**Tristeza suprema y gritos aterradores**

Hermione, Ron y Harry ―sobre todo éste último― se sentían horribles por haber hecho llorar a la pobre de Izzy solo por ser una Malfoy. Hermione se dio cuenta que ella era muy insegura debido a su apellido y la forma en que las personas la trataban una vez que se enteraban.

Ron se sentía sumamente culpable por haberla juzgado y también por haberla ignorado aunque ella había sido realmente amable con ellos.

Harry era el que de los tres se sentía peor; había hecho llorar a Izzy. Se sentía completamente despreciable. Después de que Izzy se fuera corriendo llorando Harry intentó seguirla pero Neville lo había detenido y dicho que lo mejor era dejarla sola para que se calmase. Volvieron al comedor con desgano y se sentaron todavía sintiéndose horrible por el trato que le habían dado a Izzy y comieron en silencio. A excepción de una pelirroja, claro.

.

.

Luna caminaba tranquilamente hacia el comedor. Estaba feliz, le tenía un pequeño regalo a Izzy para animarla: un pequeño prendedor de flor que ella había hecho.

"_Quizás Izzy pensara que es algo raro por sus diferentes colores_", pensó distraídamente mientras iba al comedor.

Al llegar trató de ver a Izzy para darle su regalo de bienvenida atrasado pero no la encontró, pensó que quizás aun no se habría levantado porque los rapaghois no la habían dejado dormir pero desechó la idea rápidamente por la cantidad de pumpikers que ella tenía.

Vio a Harry sentando en la mesa de Gryffindor y pensó que quizás estaría con ellos pero al acercarse pudo notar que él se encontraba sentado con Ginny y no había rastro de Izzy por ningún lado.

Se preocupó por Izzy ya que ella era muy amable con ella, era la primera persona que no la trataba como una lunática ―como la llamaban sus compañeros― y no la trataba diferente, ella era muy amable con todo el mundo y no solo con ella, Izzy no la hacía sentir diferente y hasta creía que podrían ser amigas.

Decidió ir en su busca, tomó unas empanadas de calabaza, jugo de calabaza y unos pastelitos de caldero y salió rápidamente en su busca.

Caminaba por el jardín por quinta vez buscando señales de la castaña que tenía un buen rato buscando hasta que vio una hermosa mariposa roja volando. Tuvo el impulso de seguirla. La mariposa era realmente bella y volaba libremente haciendo que Luna la persiguiera más rápidamente.

Mientas seguía persiguiendo a la mariposa se dio cuenta que no había estado nunca en aquella parte del jardín, era más apartada y estaba completamente sola, tenia hermosas rosas y a la distancia pudo apreciar una cabellera castaña clara.

"_¿Izzy?"_, se pregunto mentalmente.

La castaña estaba acostada en el piso boca abajo con los brazos cruzados tapándose los ojos pero aunque no viera sus ojos sabía que tenía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

―¿Izzy? ―llamó Luna.

La aludida levantó la cabeza y abrió sus ojos azules que estaban inundados de lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

―¿Estás bien? ¿fueron los rapaghois? ―preguntó Luna, preocupada.

―No, no fueron ellos, es solo que…―trató de decir Izzy pero no pudo ya que empezó a llorar nuevamente.

Luna pensó que quizás este era el momento en el que Izzy mas necesitaba una amiga así que con delicadeza tomó su cabeza y la puso en su regazo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Izzy sintió cuando Luna la movió pero siguió llorando.

Después de lo que pudieron haber sido horas la castaña levantó su cabeza y abrió sus ojos que estaban rojos y algo hinchados de tanto llorar.

―¿Estás mejor? ―preguntó Luna con su aire distraído.

―Sí, gracias por ser buena conmigo Luna, eres una buena amiga ―Izzy se secaba los ojos.

―¿Somos amigas? ―Luna se encontraba sorprendida.

―Eres mi amiga ―sentenció feliz Izzy sabiendo que hacia feliz a Luna.

La rubia sonrió tímidamente y sacó de sus bolsillos toda la comida que se había llevado del comedor y se la dio.

―Pensé que quizás no habrías desayunado ―mencionó.

Izzy le iba a agradecer el gesto pero el estómago de la rubia gruñó haciendo saber a Izzy que ella no había comido así que lentamente dividió la comida y le dio su parte a Luna. La rubia iba a protestar.

―Sé que tienes hambre, además ¿cómo veremos Snorkack de cuernos arrugados y Plimpys de agua dulce si estas hambrienta?

La rubia cerró la boca rápidamente y aceptó la comida que la castaña le daba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Comieron tranquilamente mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa, la rubia tenía una gran imaginación y a Izzy eso le encantaba. Luna hablaba de las criaturas que había leído con aire muy soñador y feliz y Izzy le respondía que ellas verían todas esas criaturas y hasta descubrirían más.

Luna, algo sonrojada, le dijo que le tenía un pequeño regalo de bienvenida, sacó de su bolsillo el extraño prendedor y se lo mostró a Izzy.

"_Quizás no le guste o se burle"_, pensó en su mente.

Izzy vio el raro prendedor y lo tomó, pensó que jamás había visto algo así. Era un regalo único y realmente muy divertido.

Se lo puso en el cabello y le dio las gracias a Luna mientras sonreía. Luna estaba sumamente sorprendida de que Izzy hubiera aceptado su regalo pero a la vez estaba muy feliz de saber que tenía una amiga.

.

Luna y Izzy caminaban tranquilamente juntas ante la mirada atónita de la mayoría de los Slytherin ―ya que todo mundo gracias a Pansy y Lavender sabían que había una nueva Malfoy en el colegio― por caminar con Luna o _Lunática_ como preferían llamarla.

Mientras caminaban oyeron como unos pasos se acercaban rápidamente a ellas; Neville venia corriendo en su dirección.

―Hola, Neville ―saludó Luna distraídamente.

―Hola Luna, Izzy ―saludó tristemente mientras veía que Izzy miraba hacia el suelo para no tener que sostenerle la mirada. Antes de que ella bajara la cabeza él pudo observar como sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, cosa que lo hizo sentir peor.

―Iré a asegurarme de que el aula no esté llena de nargles ―comentó la rubia mientras se alejaba en dirección el salón y los dejaba solos.

―Izzy ―susurró Neville.

―¿Dime? ―murmuró ella con la voz algo ronca por las lágrimas de aquella mañana.

―Lo lamento.

Antes de que Neville le diera tiempo de terminar, siguió.

―Fui malo contigo porque eres una Malfoy, tenía miedo de que te comportaras diferente, te ignoré pero, Izzy, tenía miedo. Pero de todas maneras lo lamento, tú eres una Malfoy… diferente , fui yo el que termino tratándote distinto; siendo malo y comportándome como un idiota, un gran y tonto idiota que hace cosas tontamente ―se disculpó Neville mientras se sonrojaba.

―No eres un idiota ―comentó Izzy con un cierto aire divertido―. Eres amable, fuiste amable conmigo y te preocupas por mí ―continuó. Él se sonrojó.

―Aunque admites que fui un tonto contigo.

―No lo niego ―sentenció ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

―¿Entonces en qué quedamos?

―Tú eres un tonto a veces, yo soy una Malfoy diferente y creo que somos amigos ―sentenció ella sumamente divertida.

―¿Amigos? ―preguntó Neville, inseguro.

―Amigos ―confirmó Izzy con una sonrisa haciendo sentir mucho mejor a Neville mientras estiraba su mano en su dirección, él le estrecho la mano y sonrieron rápidamente.

Izzy le dijo a Neville que Luna la estaría esperando así que era mejor que entraran, ingresaron tranquilamente hablando y caminaron hacia sus respectivos lugares ante el asombro de Harry, Ron y Hermione porque ellos se volvieran a dirigir la palabra.

Izzy se sentó tranquilamente en su asiento mientras distraídamente se mordía el labio y jugaba con su pluma.

.

Harry no podía evitar observar a Izzy durante la clase, estaba preocupado y tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella para disculparse por haber sido un idiota al haber creído que ella sería igual que Draco y Lucius solo por compartir lazos sanguíneos. Sabía que Ron y Hermione se sentían igual que él respeto a ella; Hermione sentía que había sido una terrible amiga y persona por haber hecho llorar a Izzy cuando ella estaba más asustada y necesitada de una amiga y Ron sabía que no había sido bueno haber juzgado a Izzy sin saber los hechos y temía haberla perdida como amiga.

La clase transcurrió tranquilamente con una que otra pregunta que la profesora McGonagall hacia a los estudiantes y que Hermione y Izzy ―ante la sorpresa de la profesora― respondían.

Cuando acabó la clase Izzy tomó sus cosas y caminó suavemente hacia el pasillo esperando a Luna con quien tendría su próxima clase, caminaron mientras hablaban sobre las clases y unas dudas que ambas tenían y que se disiparon rápidamente.

Después de la clases Izzy le dijo a Luna que necesitaba enviar una carta así que se dirigiría hacia la lechuceria, Luna le dijo que tuviera cuidado con los Torposoplos. Izzy asintió divertida mientras seguía su camino.

Cuando llegó pudo ver que también otros estudiantes estaban enviando sus cartas a sus hogares.

Envió rápidamente la carta, pidiendo mentalmente que Jake no estuviera tan molesto para no leerla; había expresado todos sus sentimientos en ese pergamino que ahora volaba con una lechuza y que esperaba que fuera contestado por el destinatario de la carta.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras pudo ver al final a Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Harry, se dio cuenta que todos ellos voltearon y se quedaron viéndola, Ron y Hermione con tristeza, Ginny con antipatía y Harry, él la miraba completamente diferente, con un sentimiento que ella no supo descifrar y pensó que lo mejor era no hacerlo

Decidió no terminar de bajar la escalera, simple y llanamente se dio la vuelta y decidió ir a su dormitorio sin cenar.

Draco iba en el mismo corredor y al verla se acerco rápidamente sin que ella se diera cuenta y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su prima ―gesto que era sumamente común entre ellos― y caminaron rápidamente hacia su jardín secreto sin importarles nada.

.

.

La semana pasó rápidamente para Izzy, sabía que no estaba siendo amable al evitar a Harry, Hermione o Ron pero no quería que la volvieran a herir así que simplemente evitaba encontrárselos o cuando los encontraba su adorado primo siempre la salvaba.

Draco estaba al tanto del trato de sus amigos hacia ella cuando supieron que era una Malfoy, después de una serie de palabras hacia ellos ―la mayoría que Izzy no aprobó― supo que su primo no se llevaría bien con ninguno. Él había dejado bastante en claro que no aprobaba su amistad con Potter ni con sus amigos, así que cada vez que veía que ellos intentaban acercarse a Izzy para pedir disculpas él se la llevaba rápidamente sin importarle las miradas asesinas que ellos le dirigían. La nueva meta de Draco era evitar que cualquier persona lastimara a su prima después de que se había enterado de que un estúpido vampiro ―él había usado palabras más fuertes pero Izzy había quedado dudosa ya que no sabía el significado de la mayoría― le había roto el corazón a su pequeña prima.

Izzy tenía el plan de ir a ver Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados y Plimpys de agua dulce con Luna el fin de semana pero la rubia le había dicho que se había retrasado con sus tareas por andar pensando en Torposoplos. Le prometió que terminaría rápido para poder ir con ella pero Izzy le dijo que no importaba, que terminara su tarea y otro día los buscarían.

Izzy estaba muy aburrida así que sin importarle mucho todas las veces que su primo le dijo que no saliera de Hogwarts, que lo mejor era que se quedara a dentro, que podía caerse o algo; ella simplemente lo ignoró.

"_¡Viví rodeada de vampiros y hombres lobos, puedo ir de excursión sola!"_, pensó con valentía.

Salió rápidamente a los jardines que estaban casi vacios a excepción de uno que otro estudiante que no quiso ir Hogsmeade como ella y Luna.

Camino hacia el pequeño jardín secreto de su primo y de ella y se sentó a leer _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ perezosamente. Se sentía algo cansada así que lentamente se recostó en el jardín y se quedó fácilmente dormida. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo notar que casi había anochecido, mientras se sentaba vio una figura de una mujer muy delgada moverse.

― ¿Hola? ―preguntó, esperando la respuesta de la mujer que seguía caminando lentamente hacia más allá de los jardines.

Se levantó de un brinco y dejó su libro en el lugar que estaba y la empezó a seguir lentamente.

Izzy estaba preocupada por la mujer, ella estaba entrando al bosque prohibido, era peligroso ir allá más aun cuando estaba anocheciendo así que decidió que lo mejor sería seguirla y tratar de sacarla del bosque por su seguridad. La mujer caminaba rápido pero Izzy la seguía, ella solo podía ver su espalda delgada y su cabello negro y largo.

―Disculpe pero no debería ir al bosque: es peligroso ―advirtió Izzy mientras la seguía.

Izzy siguió a la mujer por un rato hasta que vio que ya había anochecido y que estaban muy dentro del bosque.

Izzy continúo siguiendo a la mujer hasta que en un momento ella simplemente desapareció. Izzy estaba asustada y sola en el bosque. Ya había anochecido Y veía muy poco, decidió que seguiría caminando hasta encontrar un punto que conociera.

Caminó lentamente pero estaba cansada así que decidió sentarse en un gran tronco con el que casi se había tropezado. Descansó unos minutos y siguió con su recorrido mientras caminaba y se introducía más en el espeso bosque, pudo observar de nueva a la mujer que estaba siguiendo más de cerca, era muy delgada y llevaba un largo vestido verde oscuro y se veía sumamente pálida.

La mujer gritó y fue el grito más horrible que Izzy hubiera presenciado en toda su existencia; era un grito completamente desgarrador y horroroso. La mujer seguía gritando e Izzy se asustaba cada vez más, lagrimas caían sin piedad de sus ojos azules mientras intentaba taparse los oídos.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo un hombre alto apareció y tomó del cuello a la mujer, rompiéndoselo.

Izzy estaba completamente aterrorizada pero de alguna manera agradecida de que el grito hubiera cesado pero aun lo escuchaba, en su mente la mujer nunca había parado de gritar. Estaba tan horrorizada que simplemente corrió sin importarle nada.

Corrió hasta encontrar un pequeño claro con un gran lago donde reposó unos minutos para recuperar el aliento. Tenía miedo y quería salir del bosque de una vez.

Pero pronto observó como una figura encapuchada flotaba por los aires y la observaba lentamente como si fuera una presa. Izzy se sintió cansada, deprimida y le costaba respirar. La figura encapuchada se acercó a ella haciendo que se sintiera más y más débil de lo que ya estaba. Cayó sobre la hierba mientras tenía aun a aquel monstro encima de ella, escuchó un lejano _Expecto Patronum_ y todo se volvió negro.

**¡Hola!**

**Agradecimientos: Bella Uchiha Cullen, Elizabeth Solange, aniel, damalunaely, CaMuChI, Guest, XD-MaSeN-cUlLeN, Cullen-21-gladys, damalunaely, Fleur-de-la-vivre, Sandy Cecy y Viky.**

**Agradezco muchos su Reviews.**

**Viky y Guest: Actualizo cada vez que puedo pero casi siempre los miércoles o jueves :D**

**¿Qué opinan de mi muñequita Lizzy?**

**Espero comentarios, las dejes con dudas.**

**Besos :)**

**-Lexi**


	9. Preocupaciones

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Stephanie Meyer y J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.**

**Preocupaciones**

Draco estaba sumamente intranquilo, no había visto a Izzy en todo el fin de semana, ni tampoco en el desayuno. Tenía un raro presentimiento de que algo malo había pasado pero rápidamente lo ignoro. La castaña no daba señales de vida.

Había buscado a su prima en todos los lugares que pensó que podría estar, la biblioteca, su jardín secreto, el comedor, pero no estaba, pero en el momento que fue a su jardín noto un ejemplar de orgullo y prejuicio cerca de las rosas fue algo que le dijo que Izzy había estado allí.

Camino con apatía a su clase de pociones con Snape, no había olvidado la vergüenza que él había querido darle a su prima, se iba a vengar y no le importarían las consecuencias.

Harry estaba sentando comiendo tranquilamente mientras escuchaba las conversaciones de Hermione y Neville, seguía sintiéndose sumamente miserable, en su mente la imagen de Izzy llorando le destruía el corazón.

Había intentado hablar con ella toda la semana pero siempre que la veía, ella sencillamente se iba, Harry sabía que tenía toda la razón de evitarlos e ignorarlos por cómo se habían comportado con ella pero tenía que disculparse por haber sido una gran idiota. Sabía que sus amigos estaban igual pero el continuaba sintiendo peor.

No la había visto en todo el fin de semana, estaba algo preocupado ya que tampoco la había visto bajar a desayunar y Ginny (después de que el trió de amigos la hostigaran al punto de gritar maldiciones) había dicho que ella no la había visto dormir en su cama.

Harry estaba sumamente preocupado y sumergido en sus pensamientos que no escucho lo que Hermione trataba de decirle.

-Harry quizás Luna sepa algo.- Trato de decir Hermione mientras pasaba su mano lentamente en frente de los ojos de Harry que tenía una mirada perdida.

Hermione rápidamente levanto la mano y antes de que chocara con la mejilla izquierda de Harry (ya que la derecha aun tenia cierto dolor de la bofetada de cierta castaña) Ron tomo la mano de Hermione rápidamente y la bajo con calma.

-Quizás deberíamos buscar otras maneras de sacarlo de su mundo.- Menciono algo aterrorizado mientras miraba a Hermione.

Hermione asintió resignada y empezó a chasquear sus dedos en frente de los ojos del Harry.

Harry salió rápidamente de su ensimismamiento y observo a sus amigos agradecidos.

-Gracias por no voltearme la cara esta vez.- Menciono agradecido.

Ron le dio una mirada algo irónica a Hermione logrando que se sonrojara y mirada hacia otro lado.

-Harry acabamos de ver a Luna, quizás ella sepa algo de Izzy.- Indico Hermione tratando de cambiar el tema.

Harry observo rápidamente hacia la dirección que la castaña le apuntaba y encontró a Luna caminando distraídamente hacia una mesa, se levanto rápidamente y fue a donde ella se encontraba seguido por sus amigos.

-Luna.- Llamo rápidamente Harry a la rubia.

-Oh, Hola Harry.- Saludo inadvertidamente.

-Luna ¿habrás visto a Izzy?-Pregunto rápidamente Hermione

-No, no en realidad, no la veo desde hace unos días.- Respondió Luna distraídamente.

-¿Sabrás donde encontrarla?-Pregunto esta vez Harry sumamente preocupado.

-Eso creo.- Respondió tranquilamente Luna mientras salía corriendo del comedor sin importarle nada.

-¡Espera Luna!- Grito Harry pero era demasiado tarde.

Los tres amigos se dieron una mirada de interrogación, no entendían el por qué Luna había salido corriendo.

-Eso fue raro.- Menciono Harry.

-Considerando que hablamos de Luna.- Completó Ron ganándose un golpe de parte de Hermione.

Harry camino intranquilamente seguido de sus amigos hacia la clase de pociones que desgraciadamente compartía con cierto rubio, que desde hace días le daba miradas asesinas.

Camino con pereza y cierta preocupación hacia su asiento mientras los demás (incluidos los de Slytherin) estudiantes entraban al salón lentamente. Harry sintió un golpe que lo tiro al piso, si no hubiera estado tan preocupado habría maldecido al distraído.

-Fíjate por dónde vas.- Dijo Draco mirándolo y siguiendo su camino.

Hermione y Ron le lanzaron miradas asesinas a Draco mientras ayudaban a levantarse a Harry, pero Harry, siendo hondamente distraído noto algo.

Draco tenía ojeras, lo que significaba que no había dormido y miraba hacia todos los lados buscando a alguien.

"_El está preocupado por Izzy"_ Pensó Harry.

Todos se sentaron rápidamente en sus lugares al ver que el profesor Snape entraba al aula de mal humor. Al entrar Snape observo detenidamente el aula en busca de cierta castaña pero al no encontrarla desecho la idea de avergonzarla en publico...por hoy.

-Hoy haremos la Poción para arpías, les pondré compañeros y quiero que todo sea perfecto.-Expreso lentamente Snape.

Dividió rápidamente a los estudiantes sin importarle mucho si era de su agrado su compañero y cuando alguien quería quejarse sabia con una mirada que Snape no estaba de humor.

A mitad de la clase entro al aula una McGonagall sumamente nerviosa mientras caminaba rápidamente. Todos en el aula voltearon rápidamente hacia McGonagall, Harry sentía los nervios cada vez más fuertes.

-¿Sucede algo, Minerva?-Pregunto secamente Snape algo molesto de que ella había interrumpido su clase.

-Es extremadamente importante que lleve al joven Malfoy a la enfermería.- Indico McGonagall.

Snape le dio una mirada rápida a Draco y espero que se levantara pero él seguía sentado tranquilamente aunque Snape pudo notar un poco de inseguridad y nerviosismo.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que me digan para que soy tan necesitado.- Expreso Draco con altanerismo.

McGonagall dio un suspiro desesperado.

-Está bien.- Respondió desesperada.

-Tu prima, la joven Malfoy, fue encontrada en el bosque prohibido, fue atacada por un dementor y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, está en enfermería y es necesaria tu presencia.-Explico algo más nerviosa.

Harry sintió como su corazón se detuvo, Izzy estaba en enfermería, herida por un dementor, se dijo mentalmente que le importaba muy poco que ella no les dirigiera la palabra pero que en el momento que terminara la clase iría a enfermería y se quedaría hasta que lo echaran( y quizás un poco mas) para ver a Izzy.

Draco se levanto de su asiento y fue hasta la profesora McGonagall mientras sentía las miradas de todo el mundo en su espalda.

"_Más vale que todo esto sea una maldita broma" _Pensó Draco en su mente mientras caminaba tranquilamente fuera del salón, una vez que estuvo afuera corrió rápidamente a la enfermería seguido por McGonagall.

Llego rápidamente a la enfermería y hay estaba Izzy, acostada en una de las camillas, se veía dormida pero estaba sumamente pálida, desconsolada y tenia ojeras apenas notables debajo de sus ojos.

Draco estaba hecho una furia, necesita respuesta, quería respuestas. Estaba tan enojado que no se dio cuenta que detrás de el estaba Dumbledore y McGonagall hasta que escucho una pequeña conversación que tenían con la enfermera, la señora Pomfrey.

-¿Cómo demonios sucedió esto?-Pregunto Draco con los dientes apretados.

-Fue atacada por un dementor, Hagrid la encontró justo a tiempo.- Indico Dumbledore.

-Pensé que no había dementores en Hogwarts.- Menciono secamente Draco.

-No los hay, todavía no tenemos el motivo de porque estaba tan cerca del castillo.- Explico Dumbledore.

-¿Ella estará bien?-Pregunto Draco como un niño pequeño asustado.

Dumbledore y McGonagall se quedaron estáticos, el no era el Draco que conocían, se notaba que estaba sumamente preocupado por su prima, Dumbledore pudo observar que Draco cuando estaba con Izzy salía de su caparazón de amargura y altanerismo.

-Lo estará Draco.- Expuso McGonagall

Tanto McGonagall como Dumbledore pensaron que lo mejor era dejar solo a Draco con su prima, así que rápidamente salieron de la enfermería diciéndole a la señora Pomfrey que cualquier cosa que sucediera les avisara.

Draco observo a su prima mientras dormía, se sentía como un idiota, no había sido capaz de protegerla de un dementor, quizás si le hubiera dicho miles y miles de veces que no debía entrar al bosque prohibido, ella no estaría así. Había mandando a uno de los elfos domésticos del castillo a que fuera en busca de un objeto que ayudaba a hacer sentir bien a Izzy.

"_Ella está bien, _"Se recordó mentalmente.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, Draco estaba algo cansado pero cuando estaba por caer en los brazos de Morfeo, escucho algo.

Era un sollozo, Izzy estaba llorando mientras dormía, lagrimas caían lentamente de sus ojos mientras temblaba.

Draco tomo el brazo de Izzy y lo agito suavemente mientras intentaba calmarla, Izzy abrió los ojos rápidamente y se lanzo a los brazos de Draco mientras pequeños sollozos salían de su boca. Draco empezó a acariciarle el cabello mientras la escuchaba llorar.

Después de un rato, Izzy se separo de Draco con los ojos, las mejillas y la nariz enrojecidas por tantas lagrimas.

-¿En que estabas pensando al internarte en el bosque, Isabella?-Pregunto sumamente enojado Draco pero sin levantar la voz.

-Había una mujer, ella caminaba hacia al bosque y me preocupe de que se perdiera.- Susurro lentamente la castaña.

-¿Y qué paso?-Pregunto interesado Draco.

-Me perdí.- Respondió mientras sollozaba.

Draco rápidamente la abrazo y pensó que lo mejor era que dejara el tema para el bien de su prima.

-Tengo algo que te hará sentir mejor.- Menciono Draco buscando algo y sacándolo rápidamente.

-Lizzy.-Susurro un poco más feliz mientras tomaba su muñeca y la abrazaba suavemente.

-De niños siempre te hacía sentir mejor cuando estabas triste por lo que siempre la tenías contigo y la abrazabas, así que pensé que te haría sentir mejor.- Explico Draco feliz de haberle sacado una sonrisa a su querida prima.

-Gracias Draco, me recuerda a mamá.- Agradeció Izzy mientras abrazaba a su muñeca y le daba un beso en la mejilla a su primo.

"_Yo no quiero que la recuerdes" _Pensó en su mente Draco.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Pregunto Draco intentando cambiar el tema sutilmente.

-Un poco.- Respondió Izzy.

-Iré a traerte algo de comer ¿Quieres algo?-Pregunto mientras se preparaba para irse.

-¿Puedes traer Pastelillos de Caldero?-Dijo Izzy.

-Pastelillos de Caldero serán.- Respondió mientras se levantaba. Escucho rápidamente un ruido que venía del exterior y volteo, no quería que nadie molestara a su prima.

Era Harry.

El corazón de Izzy empezó a latir desbocadamente mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban y le daban algo de color a su pálida cara.

"_Así nunca saldré de la enfermería"_ Pensó Izzy.

-Hola Izzy.- Saludo tímidamente Harry.

-Hola Harry.- Saludo igual de tímida mientras abrazaba su muñeca.

-¿Crees que podría hablar contigo?-Pregunto Harry mientras veía el piso.

Draco obviamente iba a protestar pero antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca Izzy contesto.

-Está bien.- Murmuro mientras tomaba un vaso de agua que estaba en una de las mesas de noche.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo pero rápidamente la cerró cuando vio la mirada que Izzy le daba.

"_Malditos ojos de cachorro"_ Maldijo en su mente.

Salió no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a Izzy, diciendo que volvería pronto y empujando a Harry con su hombro mientras salía.

Izzy se percato de las miradas poco amigables que Draco y Harry se daban el uno al otro pero pensó que lo mejor era quedarse callada.

Harry se sentó cerca de ella en una silla con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó sumamente preocupado, Izzy abrió la boca para decir algo pero Harry no le dio tiempo.

-Por supuesto que no lo estas, fuiste atacada por un dementor y te diste un golpe en la cabeza, que pregunta tan estúpida.- Se respondió Harry rápidamente.

-¿Que hacías en el bosque? ¿Nadie te dijo que estaba prohibido? Hay muchas criaturas más peligrosas y tú estabas sola prácticamente sin protección y a la merced de cualquiera, un golpe en la cabeza hubiera sido tu último problema ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras encontrado a un centauro? Son sumamente temperamentales, te hubieran lastimado o cosas peores y que hubiera pasado si… - Continuo Harry sumamente molesto y preocupado mientras caminaba de un lado al otro por toda la habitación.

-Estoy bien.- Dijo rápidamente.

-Además pensé deseabas que me alejara.- Mascullo Izzy mirando a Harry a sus ojos mientras su corazón quería salirse de su pecho.

-Sé que me comporte como un imbécil y te hice sentir mal y lo siento en verdad pero es que eres una Malfoy y no sabía que esperar o como te ibas a comportar pero sé que eso no me da el derecho de comportarme como lo hice, Hermione y Ron también lo sienten.- Susurro Harry mirando el piso mientras se sonrojaba.

-Te creo y sé que te sientes mal y creo que no debí intentar evitarlos, así que ¿Empezamos desde el principio? Hola mi nombre es Isabella pero mis amigos me dicen Izzy.- Sugirió mientras estiraba su mano esperando que Harry la estrechara y sentir esa agradable corriente eléctrica.

-Eres una persona muy compasiva, soy Harry, es un placer conocerte.- Se presento (otra vez) Harry mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Izzy.

La corriente eléctrica hizo que ambos se sonrojaran y miraran a otros lados de la habitación mientras se soltaban las manos rápidamente.

-Harry ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Pregunto algo sonrojada Izzy.

-Claro, pregúntame cualquier cosa.- Respondió Harry.

Izzy sonrió dulcemente (acción que hizo que a Harry se le alegrara el día) y se sonrojo.

-¿Quién es Hagrid? quiero agradecerle.- Pregunto Izzy.

-Es el guardabosque de Hogwarts y también el Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Harry algo curioso.

-Él fue el que me encontró en el bosque y me trajo a la enfermería así que quiero agradecérselo.- Respondió Izzy.

Harry iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

-Señor Potter se acabo la hora de visitas así que le ruego que deje a mi paciente descansar.- Dijo la señora Pomfrey mientras lo miraba fijamente logrando que ambos se sonrojaran.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpo Harry.

-Creo que te vendré a visitar luego.- Dijo Harry mientras se sonrojaba.

Harry no estaba seguro de como tenía que despedirse así que estiro su mano esperando que Izzy la estrechara.

Izzy intento esconder una sonrisa y seriamente (mientras trataba de no reír por la cara de Harry) le estrecho la mano.

-Espero que te sientas mejor y te recuperes.- Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla, se acerco lentamente a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla logrando que ambos se ruborizaran.

Se escucho un carraspeo, Harry volteo y se encontró con Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville y Ginny(a quien se le notaba que no quería estar ahí) mirándolos fijamente logrando que se sonrojaran ms profundamente.

-Hola Izzy.- Susurro Hermione.

-Hola Hermione.- Saluda Izzy.

-Izzy yo…-Empieza a decir Hermione pero es interrumpida.

-Lamento informarles que la hora de visitas se ha acabado, mi paciente necesita descanso y dormir, así que les pido que se retiren.- Dijo la Señora Pomfrey mientras le traía a Izzy un vaso de agua.

-La profesora McGonagall me pidió que me quedara a hacerle compañía a Izzy.- Indico Luna mientras se acercaba a Izzy.

-Está bien señorita Lovegood, el resto retírense.- Expreso la señora Pomfrey.

-Toma esto, cariño; tienes que tomar bastante líquido.- Dijo mientras le acercaba el vaso de vidrio a Izzy.

Izzy agradeció y espero a que todos salieran para poder hablar con Luna.

-Harry ¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto Ron. Ron y Hermione habían visto como Harry después de ver a Izzy en enfermería había prácticamente corrido hacia al bosque saliendo velozmente del colegio.

-Necesito hablar con Hagrid.- Respondió Harry mientras iba en camino a la casa del semi gigante.

-¿Sobre qué?- Pregunto esta vez Hermione.

-Sobre Izzy, él fue quien la encontró.- Respondió Harry.

Ante la mirada insegura de sus amigos.

-Un dementor no pudo haber llegado solo, alguien lo trajo y esa persona le quiere hacer daño a Izzy y no lo voy a permitir, además alguien la hizo entrar al bosque, había alguien o algo mas.- Dijo Harry mientras llegaba a la casa del semi gigante.

Al llegar toco la puerta rápidamente y espero a que Hagrid saliera.

-Hola Harry.- Saludo el Hagrid feliz de ver a Harry, Ron y a Hermione pero su sonrisa se borro rápidamente cuando vio la cara de preocupación que tenía Harry.

-Hagrid necesito hablar contigo.- Respondió Harry.

-¿Es por Isabella o me equivoco?-Pregunto Hagrid.

-Si es por ella.- Respondio Harry.

-Pasen, creo que deberías sentarte.- Menciono mientras abría su puerta Hagrid.

**¡Hola Chicas!**

**Agradezco mucho pero mucho los comentarios de CaMuChI, Viky, Fleur-de-la-vivre, nandita21unexplained, XD-MaSeN-cUlLeN, damalunaely y mesacoelsaco18**

**También agradezco a quienes me tienen en favoritos y siguen mi historia.**

**Lamento mucho, mucho la demora pero tengo un pretexto.**

**Es más difícil cuidar un bebe con una pierna enyesada de lo que parece.**

**Mis buenas noticias:**** Ya soy libre, me quitaron el yeso y estoy emocionadísima :D**

**No me había dado cuenta que ya tengo 65 Reviews**

**Chicas les tengo un pequeño trato: Publicare mí siguiente capítulo cuando llegue a los 80 Reviews. **

**Espero comentarios, opiniones, lo que sea.**

**Besos.**

_**-Lexi**_


	10. Banshee

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Stephanie Meyer y J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.**

**Banshee **

Los tres amigos entraron a la cabaña y se sentaron rápidamente mientras Hagrid observaba que nadie los hubiera seguido.

―Esto no debe salir de aquí ya que aun no tenemos respuestas ―advirtió Hagrid.

Asintieron apresuradamente.

―He escuchado que un grupo de Doxis han estado en el bosque y como son venenosos pensé que lo mejor era que los eliminara. Cuando llegue al bosque me di cuenta de que ya se habían ido pero habían dejado sus huevecillos así que los eliminé cuando estaba por irme, pero pude ver como una figura caminaba adentrándose en el bosque. Tenía el cabello negro muy largo y era muy pálida. Una niña la seguía tratando de decirle que se alejara del bosque ya que era peligroso. Había anochecido así que pensé que sería peligroso para ambas, pero entonces la mujer gritó, fue un grito horrible y desgarrador. Ahí fue cuando supe qué era ―explicó Hagrid.

― ¿Qué era? ―preguntó algo asustado Ron.

―Una Banshee. Una Banshee es una criatura tétrica con apariencia de mujer, su grito es un augurio de dolor y muerte, su grito es mortal para el que la escuche ―explicó Hagrid ante los rostros dudosos de Ron y Harry.

Harry se puso fuertemente pálido y sintió que su corazón se detuvo.

―He leído sobre ellas; la única manera de matarlas y detener su grito es rompiéndole el cuello ya que el resto de su cuerpo es como el acero ―señaló Hermione.

Los tres amigos voltearon rápidamente hacia Hagrid.

―Obviamente, le rompí el cuello y dejó de gritar pero la niña lo había presenciado todo y se puso muy pálida, seguía intentando taparse los oídos y antes de que pudiera hacer algo simplemente se fue corriendo. Intenté seguirla pero la había perdido de vista. Cuando al fin la pude encontrar estaba cerca de un claro en frente de un lago y tenía un dementor encima de ella. Le quería dar el beso del dementor, pero de la nada salió un _Expecto Patronum_ ―señaló Hagrid.

―¿Como era el _Patronum_? ―preguntó Harry extremadamente preocupado por Izzy.

―Era en forma de un lobo, ¿les parece familiar? ―preguntó Hagrid.

―En realidad, no ―respondió Harry mientras seguía pensando.

―Pero cuando me acerqué la persona ya se había ido así que me lleve a la niña a la enfermería. Se veía muy pálida.

― ¿Cómo esta ella?―preguntó Hagrid interesado en Izzy.

―Está bien, algo pálida y débil pero ella está bien ―respondió Harry rápidamente haciendo que todos los ojos se clavaran en él, logrando que se sonrojara―. Me dijo que te agradeciera lo que hiciste por ella.-

Harry aun tenía las mejillas rosadas.

.

.

Un chico de piel morena rojiza caminaba intranquilamente en el bosque mientras seguía dándole vueltas a su cabeza.

Había ido hace unas semanas atrás a casa de Charlie para ver si podía convencer a Bella de que pasaran un día juntos como en los viejos tiempos, y quizás montando motos y divirtiéndose pero al llegar a su casa se encontró con Charlie que le dijo que Bella se había ido a visitar a sus tíos y no sabía cuándo volvería.

Lo curioso era que Bella le había dicho que tanto Charlie como Renée eran hijos únicos pero él desechó la idea rápidamente. Charlie no le mentiría.

Pensó que tenía la cabeza llena de un monto de cosas y lo mejor era irse a dormir un rato, las vigilancias que hacia los dejaban exhausto.

Llegó a su casa y entro a su habitación para caer en profundo sueño.

.

El ruido lo despertó, era un golpeteo. Volteó rápidamente en busca de aquel ruido y encontró una lechuza en su ventana mientras seguía golpeteando la ventana con su pico, como si esperara que le abrieran. Abrió la ventana pero la lechuza no entró, simplemente se fue volando pero había un papel, era una clase de pergamino. Su nombre estaba escrito con una linda y familiar caligrafía. La abrió rápidamente y comenzó a leerla.

_Querido Jake._

_Sé que en estos momentos te puedes estar preguntando donde estoy pero aun no te lo puedo decir. Tienes todo el derecho de estar molesto conmigo, no te he dicho la verdad, al menos no toda. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí; que no quise decirte por qué no pensé que fuera necesario, no pensé que tendría que volver._

_No soy la persona que tú crees que soy._

_Prometo que iré a visitarte tan pronto pueda pero estoy sumamente ocupada con las clases._ _Lo siento. Te envío algo para que lo veas. Es una de mis últimas fotografías, por favor cuídala bien._

_̴Bella._

Terminó de leer sintiéndose confundido e iba a volver a leer la carta para buscar palabras claves pero un papel cayó. Era una fotografía. En ella aparecía una niña castaña con ojos azules que aparentaba unos cuatro años sentada y acompañada por dos adultos, el hombre era rubio y tenía los ojos azules como la pequeña mientras que la mujer tenía el cabello castaño rubio rojizo y los ojos verdes. Los adultos se veían totalmente serios mientras que la pequeña sonreía felizmente.

"_Parece uno de esos retratos de familia perfecta"_, pensó él mientras miraba las fotos.

Le dio vuelta a la foto y encontró una pequeña inscripción: «Agramon Cygnus Malfoy, Elladora Isabella Malfoy Black e Isabella Elizabeth Malfoy Black»

_._

_._

Izzy observaba como Luna iba de un lado al otro, se detenía, abría la boca y la volvía a cerrar y se repetía que todo estaba bien.

―Luna, ¿qué te sucede? ―preguntó ya algo preocupada Izzy.

―Yo estuve muy preocupada, totalmente inquieta de que algo te hubiera pasado, pensé que quizás estabas enferma y fui a tu habitación pero no estabas ahí, busque en el comedor y Harry me preguntó dónde estabas y pensé que te había pasado algo. Fui al jardín y encontré un libro con tu nombre escrito en la primera página, estaba cerca del bosque. Yo estaba aterrada porque tú eres muy buena conmigo y eres mi amiga y pensé que te ibas a ir, que alguien te había hecho daño porque eres pequeña y te ves frágil pero no está bien ―comenzó a explicar Luna con los ojos cristalinos.

Izzy vio que Luna estaba muy alterada así que hizo lo que pensó mejor en ese momento: abrió los brazos y le indicó que se acercara. Luna así lo hizo y las dos se acostaran en la cama donde estaba Izzy mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello a Luna para que dejase de llorar. Un momento después Izzy estaba durmiendo intranquilamente sin compañía por primera vez en dos días, Luna se encontraba en su habitación descansando ya que la enfermera le había dicho que se veía algo cansada y Draco estaba buscando sus tareas para que no se retrasara en sus clases ya que ―aunque faltara mucho― ella quería estudiar para sus T.I.M.O.S debido a que estaba algo retrasada en varias en clases.

Estaba teniendo un sueño, era la primera vez desde que tenía sueños con _él_ que sintió que le dolía un poco menos su imagen, lo veía y no tenía ese deseo de tocarlo y saber que era real. Él se estaba acercando a ella con su inmensa perfección cuando sus ojos cambiaron de color, de un hermoso topacio cambiaron a un carmesí tenebroso, su mirada llena de dolor paso a ser algo aterrorizante.

Bella se despertó sobresaltada y nerviosa mientras respiraba frenéticamente, no sabía qué hora era y se sentía algo aturdida.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó una voz conocida.

Bella volteo rápidamente en busca del dueño de esa voz. Era Harry. Asintió rápidamente mientras miraba hacia otro lado sonrojándose.

― ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ―preguntó algo preocupado Harry.

―Algo así ―susurró ella.

Harry miró fijamente a Izzy mientras ésta descansaba con los ojos cerrados, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas a pesar de estar pálida, el cabello algo alborotado y se veía algo tranquila.

"_Se ve completamente hermosa"_, pensó él.

―Espero que te sientas mejor, Izzy ―deseó tímidamente Hermione mientras entraba acompañada por Neville, Ron y Ginny.

―Hola ―saludó Izzy mientras se ponía de pie lentamente. Se acercaron rápidamente ―a excepción de cierta pelirroja que maldecía internamente a Hermione por haberla obligado a ir― a la cama de Izzy.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó Ron.

―Creo que estoy mucho mejor.

―Entonces estamos seguros de que no eres tan estúpida para ir de nuevo al bosque encantado y si es así entonces eres una tonta a la que le gusta tropezarse dos veces con la misma piedra ―expuso Ginny con rencor en cada palabra.

El ambiente se tensó y tanto Harry como Hermione le dieron una fea mirada a Ginny mientras ésta se encogía de hombros. Se escuchó un carraspeo y cuando Izzy volteó a ver quién era, se encontró con su primo Draco al lado de la enfermera y se veía realmente molesto.

―Lo lamento pero tendré que pedirles que se retiren, la señorita Malfoy necesita descanso ―habló la enfermera.

Todos se despidieron ―a excepción de Ginny que simplemente se fue― y le desearon que se sintiera mejor. Harry fue el último en irse y lo hizo con desgana.

Draco miró mal a todos hasta el momento de salir y luego fijó su mirada en su prima.

― ¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó ésta algo preocupada por la mirada de su primo.

―No creo que sea conveniente que hables con Potter y al resto de sus amigos ―respondió sencillamente Draco.

― ¿Por qué no? ―se cruzó de brazos.

― ¿No recuerdas como te hicieron sentir solo por ser una Malfoy?

―Se disculparon, sus disculpas fueron sinceras y sé que se sienten mal por lo que hicieron ―respondió Izzy comenzando a enojarse.

Draco iba a decir algo pero notó que la señora Pomfrey entraba a la habitación y se dirigía a su prima.

―Cariño, tengo buenas noticias, ya te puedes retirar y volver a clases ―indicó la señora.

― ¿En serio?

―Sí pero si te sientes mal o tienes una decaída me gustaría que volvieras.

―Está bien ―respondió Izzy mientras se levantaba de la cama rápidamente. Justo cuando se iba a caer Draco hizo gala de reflejos rápidos y evitó que se diera un buen golpe contra el suelo.

―Lo siento, estoy algo emocionada ―se disculpó Izzy mientras las mejillas se le sonrojaban.

Momentos después Izzy salía tranquilamente de la enfermería, feliz de haberse podido retirar, acompañada de Draco. Iba caminando hacia su habitación cuando una mano en su hombro la detuvo, volteó y se encontró con la mirada triste de su primo.

―No te podre acompañar hasta Gryffindor. Lo siento Izzy.

Izzy no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa y lo afligida que se sentía por su respuesta.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó Izzy, pero después de que la pregunta abandonara sus labios, lo supo. Gryffindor y Slytherin jamás se llevarían bien, eran completamente opuestos. Como el fuego y el hielo. Y ella por mucho que quisiera no lo podría cambiar. Draco la tomó por los hombros, le besó la frente dulcemente y se dio la vuelta para ir hacia su habitación.

Izzy caminó mucho más triste hacia el retrato de La Dama Gorda, dijo la contraseña y entró con desgana. En la sala común y encontró con un grupo de estudiantes que la miraban fijamente, así que sintiéndose algo incómoda subió las escaleras y se adentró en su habitación.

Se recostó en su cama, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Al rato escuchó unos ruidos que la despertaron, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una cabellera roja que había tropezado con sus cosas y ahora se encontraba en el suelo. Se levantó rápidamente y le ofreció su mano pero la pelirroja no la aceptó, sino que se puso de pie y salió por la puerta no sin antes cerrarla fuertemente.

Se arregló rápidamente, se hizo una larga trenza con todo el cabello y salió para respirar aire fresco, luego bajo rápidamente las escaleras sin fijarse bien en las personas y chocó con una. Mientras se acariciaba el brazo para apaciguar el leve golpe que se había dado vio con quien se había tropezado.

Harry.

―Tenemos que buscar otras maneras de encontrarnos o uno de los dos terminará en la enfermería ―farfulló Harry mirando fijamente a Izzy.

Izzy abrió los ojos un momento mientras se seguía acariciando el brazo y se encontró con los de Harry.

A Harry le encanta ver los ojos de Izzy tanto como recibir esas corrientes eléctricas que sentía cada vez que la tomaba de la mano.

Sus ojos eran hermosos, ella no quería dejar de verlos. Sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Volteó el rostro y se encontró con Ron y Hermione que veían la escena divertidos y tímidos, logrando que ambos se sonrojaran.

**Lo prometido es deuda.**

**El siguiente episodio será más **_**"interesante"**_

**Gracias por los Reviews de ana sofia, XD-MaSeN-cUlLeN, Bella Uchiha Cullen, Viky, Fleur-de-la-vivre, CaMuChI, Cullen-21-gladys, damalunaely y seora Cullen.**

**Por cierto si las personas que dejan los comentarios anónimos quieres aparecer en los agradecimientos, déjenme sus nombres.**

**Si quieren una foto de una Banshee, búsquenla en google, a mi me dan miedito.**

**Diganme que les pareció.**

**Espero comentarios y opiniones.**

**Besitos.**

_**-Lexi**_


	11. Traidora de sangre

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Stephanie Meyer y J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.**

**Traidora de sangre**

Un apuesto y melancólico joven se encontraba en un solitario bosque pensando y reflexionando tan profundamente que no prestó atención a unos pasos que se escuchaban en la cercanía.

Alguien se acercaba.

Una joven de cabello oscuro y aspecto de duende salió de entre los arbustos con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

―Edward ¿por cuánto tiempo piensas evitarnos? ―preguntó Alice enojada.

Edward simplemente la ignoró.

― ¿Sabes algo? No eres el único que la extraña, todos la extrañamos. Perdí a mi mejor amiga por culpa tuya y de tu testarudez, pronto pasara un año desde la última vez que la vimos. Te lo estoy rogando, Edward. Por favor regresemos a Forks ―expresó Alice más triste que molesta.

Él simplemente se puso de pie con una mueca de tristeza en su bello rosto y comenzó a caminar tratando de alejarse de su hermana.

―Te lo advierto, he estado respetando por mucho tiempo tu personalidad pero, ¿acaso no entiendes el daño que le estás causando a Bella? Ella ha sufrido mucho, Edward.

Edward se sentía cada vez peor y solo quería alejarse de Alice y de su mente, en la que aparecían imágenes de Bella antes del incidente de su decimoctavo cumpleaños.

―Así que veré en su futuro, te guste o no ―lo retó.

Edward salió de su ensimismamiento y llegó al lado de su hermana en un segundo, enojado.

―No te atrevas, Alice ―masculló con los dientes apretados.

Alice le dio una mirada de advertencia.

―Ella merece una vida normal ―susurró mirando hacia el suelo.

― ¿Y si ella quiere una vida contigo? ¿Te has puesto a pensar aunque sea un maldito segundo qué es lo que ella quiere?

Edward se quedó en silencio. Sintió las pisadas de su hermana que se alejaban, pero antes que se fuera escuchó un murmullo:

―Deberías empezar a pensar en lo que ella quiere.

.

.

Izzy dormía plácida y tranquilamente en su cama. Hacía un par de semanas que sus pesadillas se habían ido, ahora solo soñaba con un par de ojos verdes.

Escuchó un ruido que la despertó. Abrió los ojos algo atontada y se los frotó mientras trataban de acostumbrarse a la luz. Observo que sus compañeras seguían dormidas así que decidió levantarse. Escuchó el mismo ruido pero éste venia desde la sala común, supuso que era lo suficientemente temprano como para que algún estudiante estuviera levantado, así que con algo de curiosidad fue averiguar de dónde provenía aquel ruido. Tomo rápidamente su bata para que cubriera su pijama pero no la ató.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, algo nerviosa.

Se encontró con Hermione, Ron y Harry ya vestidos y sentados en una mesa en la sala común. Voltearon a verla cuando iba bajando.

―Izzy, ¿qué haces levantada? ―preguntó Hermione.

Izzy se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos la observaban y bajó la mirada.

―Escuché un ruido que me despertó y quise saber qué era ―susurró mirando hacia el suelo.

― ¿Y qué hubiera sucedido si hubiera sido alguien peligroso? ―preguntó Harry, preocupado.

Izzy se mordió el labio.

―Me hubiera defendido sola ―respondió rápidamente.

―Por cierto, lindas pantuflas de conejito ―mencionó Ron.

―Gracias ―respondió Izzy. Abrió los ojos y se fijó en sus pies que ciertamente traían unas pantuflas de conejitos felices y se sonrojó.

Al ver sus pies, vio que su bata estaba abierta y pudo ver su pijama que consistía en un camisón rosado, logrando que tomara su bata y la atara fuertemente sonrojándose aun más.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con un Ron que intentaba no reírse de la cara de Harry, completamente ruborizado.

―Izzy creo que deberías volver a dormir, ¿no te parece? ―preguntó Hermione.

Izzy levantó la vista.

―Me cuesta dormir luego de haberme levantado, así que creo que estaré despierta e iré a leer ―mencionó Izzy mientras lentamente subía las escaleras.

Hermione volteó a ver el rostro de Harry que veía a la castaña embobado y pensó que debía intervenir.

― ¿Puedes quedarte y ayudarme? ―preguntó Hermione algo esperanzada.

―Claro ―respondió Izzy algo sorprendida mientras se volvía hacia ellos―. Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

―Harry y Ron necesitan ayuda para entender la tarea de pociones.

―Está bien. Iré a cambiarme ―respondió mientras volvía a subir las escaleras a su habitación.

Harry la siguió con la mirada mientras subía las escaleras sin saber que era observado por sus amigos.

Después de que dejó de ver por donde Izzy había desaparecido, volteó su rostro para seguir leyendo el libro ―del cual no entendía nada― para encontrarse con los ojo de Hermione que lo miraban fijamente.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó algo incomodo.

Ron levantó la vista de su libro para mirarlos.

―Nada ―contestó Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry la miro fijamente esperando que hablara mientras que Ron los veía algo entretenido.

―Eres algo evidente ―al fin dijo Hermione mientras volvía su vista hacia el libro de pociones.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó, algo nervioso.

― ¡Por favor! se nota a leguas que te gusta Izzy ―explicó Hermione mientras bajaba el libro nuevamente.

Harry comenzó a balbucear incoherencias tratando de defenderse de su amiga pero antes de que pudiera defenderse se escuchó un tarareo y unos pequeños pasos que se acercaban. Izzy venia bajando las escaleras lentamente mientras tarareaba una canción. Harry volvía a mirarla algo embobado hasta que sintió que le dieron un golpe en una pierna por debajo de la mesa que lo hizo voltearse para sobarse el área adolorida.

Hermione lo veía fijamente tratando de contenerse la risa pero escucharon una risa que no era de ninguno de los dos. Ron estaba intentando (fallidamente) no reírse pero la situación le parecía muy algo graciosa. Cuando Izzy se sentó en la mesa, todos se callaron.

―Estoy lista, ¿cómo te ayudo? ―preguntó mientras se sentaba con ellos.

― ¿Podrías explicarle a Harry como hacer correctamente una poción de olvido?

―Claro ―murmuró mientras se sentaba cerca de Harry.

Izzy se encontraba explicándole tan tranquilamente a Harry cómo hacer correctamente una poción del olvido que cuando Hermione le pidió amablemente que le pasara el libro de pociones no la escuchó. Tampoco lo hizo Harry. Hermione intentó una segunda vez, logrando que tanto como Harry e Izzy salieran de su ensimismamiento. Ambos al mismo tiempo tomaron el libro, algo nerviosos logrando tocarse los dedos ocasionando la agradable corriente eléctrica que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

Harry algo avergonzado volteó la cara y se encontró con la mirada divertida de Hermione y Ron.

Sabía que izzy estaba muy distraída pero él pudo ver claramente como Hermione pronunciaba silenciosamente con los labios un _Te lo dije._

Mientras estaban estudiando no se dieron cuenta de que la hora del desayuno se acercaba. Bajaron a desayunar en silencio, Harry observaba cada pequeño paso de Izzy, la forma en que se mordía el labio, cómo a veces fruncía el seño (cosa que a él en especial le parecía algo adorable) y cómo se sonrojaba.

Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron en sus asientos, rápidamente Neville se les unió mientras comentaban sobre la tarea de transformaciones. Mientras que hablaban tranquilamente, la lechuza de Izzy entró en el comedor y aterrizo cerca de ella, dejando un pergamino y logrando captar la atención de muchos de los presentes.

Izzy algo ansiosa tomó el pergamino y lo leyó rápidamente consiguiendo colocar una sonrisa en su rostro. Lavender extremadamente interesada en saber posiblemente una buena historia no pudo evitar preguntar:

― ¿Un admirador secreto, Izzy, o algún viejo amor? ―preguntó con mucho interés, tratando de hacer hablar a Izzy.

Izzy observó la letra de la caligrafía de la persona que tanto extrañaba, la miró con ternura y miró a Lavender.

―Parecido ―murmuró mientras volvía posar su mirada en la carta, logrando que Harry se sintiera desanimado. Lavender rápidamente se fue y se sentó cerca de Parvati para comenzar a cuchichear con fiereza. Luna se acercó a la mesa caminando distraídamente y se sentó cerca de Izzy, logrando que la castaña la saludara y empezaran a hablar. Vio el pergamino en las manos de Izzy y supo al instante quién era el remitente.

La rubia miro el pergamino logrando llamar la atención de Izzy.

― ¿Es Charlie? ―preguntó Luna.

―Sí, es de Charlie ―confesó Izzy mirando el papel.

Levantó la mirada para encontrar que la mayoría la observaba fijamente. Se sonrojó y miró hacia la mesa mientras jugaba con sus manos.

― ¿Quien es Charlie? ―preguntó Ron mientras comía su desayuno.

Izzy sonrió distraída.

"_Debe amarlo mucho"_, pensó Harry algo celoso y afligido.

―Es mi papá ―contestó mientras seguía leyendo la carta.

Sus amigos que antes estaban hablando entre ellos ahora se encontraban callados, ninguno sabía la verdadera historia de Izzy y sentían mucha curiosidad pero sabían que ella no lo diría fácilmente.

Mientras seguía leyendo el pergamino, una foto cayó de él. Era Izzy mucho más joven y pequeña. Hermione no pudo con su curiosidad y la tomó. Izzy no se había dado cuenta, ya que estaba leyendo la carta y hablando con Luna.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vio fijamente, había una pequeña de unos tres años, con cabello castaño y ojos azules con un hermoso pero sencillo vestido rosado, corriendo (graciosamente) tratando de atrapar un pequeña mariposa.

La pequeña al final se tropezó con una piedra y termino el piso, sus ojos se humedecieron, hizo un puchero y justo cuando iba a empezar a llorar; un hombre de cabello marrón chocolate y ojos del mismo color, llegó hasta ella, la cargó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas logrando que algunas pequeñas risas de bebé salieran de los labios de la pequeña.

Hermione iba a devolverle la foto a Izzy y decirle que se le había caído pero cuando levantó la mirada no la encontró. Miró a varios lados de la mesa pero no había señal de la castaña.

Volteó su mirada hacia Harry, Ron y Ginny que estaban hablando.

― ¿A dónde se fue Izzy? ―preguntó con la fotografía aun en su mano.

Ginny bufó y volteó su rostro para poder hablar con Neville ignorando lo que había preguntado Hermione.

―Se fue con Luna, no estoy seguro a donde ―respondió Ron antes de seguir comiendo.

Harry pudo notar que Hermione estaba escondiendo algo y no fue el único.

― ¿Que escondes, Hermione? ―preguntó curioso Harry.

Hermione se hizo la desentendida y justo cuando se iba a levantar, la foto cayó al piso logrando que Harry la recogiera y la mirada.

Harry vio la foto con cariño y sabía quién era la dueña. Levantó la vista para mirar a Hermione quien se había sonrojado por ser descubierta y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, Hermione lo interrumpió.

―Necesito devolverle esa foto a Izzy, se le cayó y debe ser muy importante.

―Bueno, la veremos en alguna de nuestras clases ―mencionó Ron con la boca más o menos llena.

Harry, Hermione y Ron caminaron tranquilamente hacia la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, conversando.

Llegaron rápidamente al jardín, donde tendrían su clase y observaron al resto de los alumnos, algunos de Slytherin y esperaron a que Hagrid llegara.

Harry pudo como Izzy llegaba acompañada de Draco y miles de preguntas se acumularon en su mente.

El semi gigante no tardó tanto en llegar y empezó la clase.

―Muy bien, estudiantes; hoy hablaremos sobre los Kelpies ―explicó Hagrid―. ¿Quién sabe que es un Kelpie?

―Un Kelpie es una criatura del agua que puede adoptar varias formas, aunque es más frecuente que aparezca como un caballo, Normalmente hace que los ingenuos lo monte y después los lleva directamente a un rio o a un lago para ahogarlos y luego se los come, dejando sus viseras flotando ―explicó Hermione rápidamente.

Hagrid asintió y empezó a explicar la clase con gestos.

Harry estaba tratando de prestar atención en clase (de verdad que lo intentaba) pero no podía, hubo un par de veces que se detuvo a mirar a Izzy sin que ella se diera cuenta y volvía a intentar prestar atención. Sintió ganas de verla otra vez pero cuando volteó se encontró que Izzy lo estaba observando, volteó la cara sonrojada y se mordió el labio mientras volvía a prestar atención en clase. Harry sonrió inconscientemente mientras la miraba.

Al terminar la clase, Hagrid les pidió que para la próxima clase trajeran en un pergamino la diferencia del Kelpie de agua dulce con el de agua salada. Los alumnos se fueron dispersando mientras se iban a sus demás clases pero Izzy se quedo acompañada por Draco.

Caminó lentamente hacia Hagrid y le jaló el abrigo suavemente para llamar su atención.

Hagrid volteo a verla y se agachó para escucharla mejor.

Izzy le sonrió algo tímida.

―Te quería dar las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí.

Hagrid se sonrojó suavemente.

―Tengo otra clase pero muchas gracias, Hagrid ―agradeció nuevamente Izzy mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo.

El semi gigante levantó la vista y se encontró con Draco Malfoy que espera algo impaciente a Izzy. Draco llegó hasta donde estaba ella y le pasó el brazo posesivamente por los hombros mientras Izzy le sonreía a Hagrid.

Draco asintió levemente en forma de agradecimiento.

.

.

Izzy se sentía demasiado cansada, fue a su habitación y se tiró en la cama. Se sentía demasiado débil y agradeció mentalmente que sus compañeras estuvieran cenando ya que quería algo de tranquilidad.

Se estaba acomodando para dormir cuando vio algo extraño. Lizzy tenía algo en la mano. Era un pequeño pergamino. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer su contenido, que decía lo siguiente:

_Las traidoras de sangre son gente repúgnate por lo que merecen un castigo._

Espera el tuyo.

**¡Hola!**

**Lamento mucho, mucho pero mucho la demora. Sé que más de una persona me quiere lanzar un Avada Kedavra.**

**Chicas, tuve un incidente… de nuevo, juro que mi dignidad termino en el piso cuando el mismo Doctor que me ayudo con lo de mi yeso me ayudo.**

**Así es, ahora tengo un yeso en mi muñeca :(**

**No tienen ni idea de cuánto le llore al Doctor para que no me pusiera un yeso.**

**¡Estúpida lluvia!**

**De ahora en adelanto mi Doctor me va a llamar niña distraída, así que creo que me quedare con el nombre.**

**Agradezco muchos los comentarios de: Viky, Yuuka-90, mesacoelsaco18, CaMuChI, Fleur-de-la-vivre, damalunaely, nandita21unexplained, mariees y Elen Cullen.**

**Ustedes me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios.**

**-Viky: ¡Hola! No creo que se te haya cerrado la cuenta, yo a veces tardo semanas sin ver mi cuenta ¿Al final la pudiste abrir? Por cierto están en 5 año, lo dije en el capitulo 4, creo, pero va a ser muy distinto a la orden del fénix. Espero tus comentarios.**

**Agradezco muchos a todas las personitas que me tienes en favoritos :D**

**Besos.**

_**-Lexi ( Niña distraída)**_

**Pta: Les doy una pista del siguiente capítulo: **_**SECRETOS.**_


	12. Secretos

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Stephanie Meyer y J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía. Agradezco a mi Beta Gissbella Salvatore.**

**Secretos**

Harry estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro de pociones en la biblioteca en compañía de sus amigos. Trataba de entender el tema y prestarle toda su atención pero simplemente no podía.

Su mente estaba en otra parte.

Con Izzy.

Desde hacía semanas Izzy invadía sus pensamientos y se perdía en su mente.

Cada vez que la miraba se sentía en paz, le fascinaba sentir esa corriente eléctrica que le recorría todo el cuerpo cada vez que su mano se encontraba con la de Izzy.

Pero él se había dado cuenta de algo, Izzy por mucho que intentara esconderlo; tenia dolor, en sus ojos se reflejaba un gran dolor, aunque sus amigos no se dieran cuenta, el simplemente lo sabía.

Cuando miraba sus ojos podía ver que en ellos había muchos secretos.

"_Descubriré lo que escondes"_ Pensó Harry.

* * *

Draco caminaba algo intranquilo por el jardín en busca de su prima…otra vez. Después del incidente del bosque, le gustaba asegurarse de que ella estuviera sana y salva.

En el desayuno la busco con la mirada pero pronto descubrió que no estaba sentada con San Potter o la comadreja.

Camino rápidamente al jardín que solo su prima y el conocían y encontró rápidamente a una pequeña castaña cerca de las rosas leyendo y susurrando cosas mientras las anotaba en un pequeño pergamino.

Se acerco rápidamente a su prima quien no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Vio claramente como ella fruncía el seño hacia un par de palabras.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-Pregunto Draco.

Izzy emitió un pequeño grito de susto y se volteo a verlo algo molesta.

-Casi me matas de un susto.- Exclamo algo molesta.

Draco contuvo una risa ya que creía que su prima se veía adorable tratando de aparentar estar molesta con él.

-Lo siento, Izzy.- Se disculpo con una sonrisa algo picara que demostraba que no lo lamentaba tanto.

Izzy sonrió inconscientemente, su primo nunca cambiaria.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar desayunando.-Menciono Draco.

Izzy se volvió a acostar en el jardín mientras terminaba de escribir en el pergamino.

-No tenía mucha hambre, así que decidí que le enviare un pergamino a Charlie y a Renée para saber cómo están.- Dijo mientras seguía escribiendo sin levantar su vista del pergamino.

Draco endureció la mirada, de cierta manera nunca le agrado que ellos alejaran a Izzy de él pero vio que pudo observar que su prima les tenía mucho cariño así que decidió quedarse callado.

Se sentó en el jardín cerca de su prima en silencio, seguía resentido con muchas personas por haberla alejado de el, Izzy siempre seria la bebé de la familia y estaba algo molesto por no haber estado con ella en los años que lo necesito porque se asustara con los truenos o para hablar de cosas que no entendía que los adultos decían, cosas de niños pequeños que Draco extrañaría.

En su mente aun tenia los recuerdos de un diez de septiembre en el que el pudo observar todo lo que vivían los adultos por unos pocos momentos.

Ese fue el último recuerdo de su infancia, cuando se dio cuenta que las cosas no eran como él creía, que todo era más complicado de lo que un pequeño de cinco años podría entender y que todo no era tan inocente y fácil como él y su prima creían.

Aunque se sentía un poco agradecido que hubiera sido él quien hubiera presenciado _eso _en vez de Izzy.

-Draco, ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Izzy algo preocupada mientras veía a su primo.

Draco volteo a verla lentamente aun con la mirada algo perdida y se encontró con sus ojos azules grisáceos.

La había extrañado mucho con el pasar de los años y sencillamente lo importaba en realidad la casa a donde ella había sido escogida.

Sonrió y con delicadeza la acostó en su regazo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Si, Izzy. Estoy bien, estamos bien, solo te extrañe.- Respondió distraídamente mientras acariciaba el cabello de su prima con ternura, su prima sonrió.

* * *

Harry llego a la clase de pociones y se sentó tranquilamente en su asiento mientras sacaba un libro y lo empezó a leer algo distraído.

Pudo observar cuando Izzy llego algo nerviosa y sonrojada al salón y no pudo evitar mirarla un rato.

Snape entro al salón, logrando que todos se sentaran, Izzy al no estar muy segura de su lugar prefirió sentarse al final del salón.

Harry observo como Snape paso su mirada por todos los estudiantes y al llegar a Izzy puso una mueca burlona en su rostro.

-Hoy trabajan en parejas, harán la poción de Matalobos.- Explico Snape secamente.

Algunos alumnos se emocionaron, porque creían que podrían trabajar con sus amigos.

-Yo escogeré las parejas.- Expuso, lo que hizo que la mayoría se desilusionara.

Empezó a decir rápidamente las parejas de cada alumno logrando que más de uno estuviera desconforme pero callado.

-Granger y Parkinson.-Indico logrando que Hermione hiciera una mueca y que Pansy maldijera en voz baja.

-Weasley y Brown.- Dijo haciendo que Ron se decepcionara e hiciera una mueca de desagrado Lavender estuviera muy feliz.

-Potter y…-Expecto y sonrió burlonamente.

-Potter y Malfoy.- Continuo esperando la reacción de sus estudiantes.

Harry sonrió inconscientemente pero sabía que Snape no le haría las cosas tan fáciles, había más de un Malfoy en esa clase.

Izzy confundida fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Cuál de los dos?- Pregunto insegura.

Snape giro su cara hacia ella y le dio una sonrisa algo arrogante.

-Su primo, señorita Malfoy, usted ira con el señor Zabini.- Murmuro sin quitar su sonrisa de su cara.

Izzy cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro de impaciencia, su primo le había dejado muy en claro que Snape no era el tipo de profesor fácil y amigable, no le daría a Snape el placer de saber que le disgustaba, tomo sus cosas y camino lentamente hasta sentarse con Blaise, quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y la escaneo de pies a cabeza sin ningún pudor.

Saco su libro de pociones y empezó a leerlo ignorando por completo a su compañero.

Draco se levanto de con desgana y camino lentamente hacia Harry. Se sentó y empezó a leer los ingredientes de la poción.

Todos los estudiantes empezaron a preparar la poción, algunos lo hacían con su pareja o otros (la mayoría) preferían hacerlo solos.

A algunos alumnos se les complicaban hacer la poción (como a Neville y a Lavender) pero tanto Izzy como a Harry se les había hecho muy fácil, ya casi tenían terminada la poción sin haber necesitado la ayuda de sus compañeros.

Harry trataba (en serio lo trataba) de no prestarle atención a Izzy y a Blaise pero simplemente no podía, le hervía la sangre al ver como la miraba de una manera poco decente, así que se dijo mentalmente que contaría y respiraría para seguir haciendo bien la poción.

"_Uno, Dos, Tres…"_ Pensó mientras mezclaba los ingredientes tratando de relajarse.

Izzy preparaba la poción con tranquilidad y un tanto de incomodidad, su compañero la teníaincomoda por todas las miradas que le daba.

-Así que compañera ¿Deseas que te ayude en algo? _Cualquier cosa_.- Menciono lascivamente Blaine mientras sonreía.

Izzy sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y siguió con la poción sin prestarle mucha atención a su compañero, negó con la cabeza y continuo leyendo el libro como si fuera la cosa más interesante del planeta.

Harry se estaba poniendo cada vez mas furioso pero nunca volteaba su cabeza para hacerle saber a Blaine lo molesto que estaba y por lo que podía notar de su compañero no era el único tenso.

"_Diez, Once, Doce…" _Pensó mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

Hermione trataba de contener la risa que luchaba por salir de sus labios, por un lado se notaba a kilómetros lo incomoda que estaba Izzy, ella no estaba necesariamente feliz de que su compañero fue Blaise pero por otro le resultaba demasiado gracioso observar como Harry prácticamente destrozaba su libro y seguía intentando hacer bien la poción.

Observo un rato más a su mejor amigo hasta que noto que una mirada se había posado en ella con algo de curiosidad, era una mirada azul grisea que ella conocía muy bien, Draco Malfoy la observaba con una mueca de burla en sus labios. Hermione rápidamente volteo la cara y continúo haciendo su poción ignorando como sus mejillas se ponían rosadas, Draco le había hecho la vida imposible desde el momento que habían pisado Hogwarts y no le importaba mucho que fuera primo de unas de sus amigas nunca lo olvidaría, al menos no tan fácilmente.

Harry estaba a punto de terminar la poción sin ayuda de su compañero (quien había empezado hacer su propia poción) y se sentía un poco más relajado al escuchar que Blaise dejo de hablar.

"_Veintiuno, Veintidós, Veintitrés…" _

Izzy estaba agregándole a su poción el veneno de araña figula cuando sintió como Blaise se acercaba demasiado a ella logrando que ella se tensara y siguiera haciendo lo que hacía con algo de nerviosismo.

-Isabella, estas _muy_ tensa.- Dijo con la voz algo ronca.

-Quizás si me dejas yo podría _quitártelo _fácilmente.- Menciono mientras se acercaba un poco más e Izzy estuvo muy segura que todo el salón lo había escuchado perfectamente.

"_Setenta y dos, Setenta y tres, Setenta y cuatro… ¡ESPERA! ¡¿Qué fue lo que acaba de decir?!" _Y cualquier tranquilidad que hubiera tenido se fue tan rápido como llego.

Antes de que Harry pudiera terminar el hechizo que estaba a punto de salir de sus labios, Draco le había quitado rápidamente la varita como si nada hubiera pasado.

Harry lo miro atónito pero cuando fue a hablar Snape rápidamente fue hacia a él diciéndole que dejara de distraerse y otras cosas que el simplemente ignoro.

Al acabar la clase los estudiantes salieron rápidamente a excepción de Izzy y Draco quienes se quedaron hasta que el salón se vaciara.

Harry no podía evitar mirarlos y pronto sintió la presencia de sus mejores amigos que lo esperaban cosa que alerto a Izzy, quien salió del salón acompañada rápidamente de su primo.

Hermione y Ron miraron con duda a Harry a quien cuando se levanto de su puesto su mochila se abrió, mostrando su varita intacta que fue recogida por Hermione quien tenía mucha confusión.

Harry estaba igual.

* * *

Izzy estaba recostada en su cama tratando de dormir, se revolvía pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, tenía horas tratando pero simplemente no podía, dio un suspiro de intranquilidad y levanto levemente la cabeza para ver si alguna de sus compañeras compartía su insomnio, Lavender dormida pacíficamente en su cama soltando algunas risitas mientras que Ginevra estaba dormida con una sonrisa en su cara.

Estaba algo incomoda así que tomo a Lizzy y uno de sus libros favoritos de magia y bajo lentamente las escaleras hasta la sala común.

Se sentó en unos de los muebles y empezó a leer lentamente el libro.

Todo estaba oscuro así que sospechaba que era tarde por lo que prefirió no hacer mucho ruido.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?-Susurro Harry mientras iluminaba con su varita.

Izzy se mordió los labios para evitar que el grito saliera de su boca.

-Me asustaste.-Murmuro Izzy mientras cerraba el libro.

Harry se acerco lentamente hasta un sillón y se sentó.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención, escuche unos pasos venir de aquí así que vine a investigar.- Explico Harry.

-Lamento si te desperté.- Susurro Izzy avergonzada.

-Está bien, de todos modos no podía dormir.- Menciono Harry.

Izzy se estaba moviendo en el sofá cuando de repente Lizzy se cayó por uno de los costados y aterrizo en el piso alertando a Harry de su presencia.

Harry la tomo rápidamente y se la entrego a Izzy (esperando sentir esa placentera corriente eléctrica).

Izzy le agradeció pero Harry no pudo notar ver como Izzy miraba a la extraña muñeca.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo Izzy respondió.

-Sé que es infantil que tenga una muñeca pero es muy importante para mí aunque sé que debes pensar que es extraño.- Menciono Izzy al ver como Harry miraba a Lizzy.

Harry sacudió la cabeza en señal negativa.

-No están extraño.- Dijo Harry, se acerco a ella.

-Ron duerme con una cobijita de patitos, así que está bien para mi.- Susurro Harry.

Izzy no pudo evitar reírse.

"_Que linda risa"_ Pensó Harry.

Cuando se termino de reír, tomo a Izzy y la atrajo a hacia ella.

-Desde lo del dementor no he podido dormido muy bien, así que ella me ayuda.- Menciono mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Yo podría ayudarte con eso.- Respondió Harry rápidamente, Izzy ladeo la cara confundida haciendo que Harry se sonrojara.

-Con los dementores, ¿Conoces el hechizo Patronus?-Pregunto rápidamente.

Izzy asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero se me es muy difícil lograrlo hacerlo.- Menciono algo desanimada.

-Yo te podría ayudar, puedo hacer el hechizo.- Respondió Harry.

Izzy le dedico una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que Harry se sonrojara.

-¿De verdad harías eso por mi?- Pregunto Izzy.

-Me gustaría mucho ayudarte, Izzy, ¿Estaría bien si comenzamos mañana?- Respondió Harry feliz de haber visto a Izzy sonreír.

Izzy asintió y se acerco velozmente a Harry y lo abrazo.

Harry no pudo evitar corresponderle el abrazo.

Izzy se separo después de un rato y lo miro y le dedico otra sonrisa.

-Gracias Harry.- Agradeció Izzy sinceramente.

Izzy se despidió y subió rápidamente a su habitación.

Nunca su nombre se había escuchado mejor en unos labios que en los de ella, por no mencionar ese abrazo que hizo que su corazón latiera rápidamente.

"_Quizás Hermione tenga razón"_ Pensó antes de acostarse a dormir.

* * *

Draco estaba en su habitación intranquilo, había mandado una lechuza a uno de los elfos de su casa para que se encargaran de llevarle personalmente ese tan preciado _objeto_, ahora que su prima había vuelto se encargaría de esconder ese _objeto _y si era necesario eliminarlo.

Draco odiaba mentirle tan seguido a Izzy pero secreto era secreto y él se encargaría de guárdalo para siempre si fuera necesario.

No importaba lo mucho que el saliera lastimado, no dejaría que ella se enterara porque sabría que la destruiría.

**¡Hola!**

**Lo sé, la mayoría (todos) me quieren matar por tardar tanto en publicar pero ya empecé clases y me cuesta un poco encontrar tiempo para escribir pero prometo no tardarme tanto para el próximo capítulo.**

**Gracias por los comentarios de mariees, Principessa-Libri-18, Fleur-de-la-vivre, Night Angel- MaFy Malfoy, damalunaely, Viky, Elen Cullen,** **Malusita Potter de Cullen, arleth26 y Mythicallover.**

**También agradezco a los que me tienen en favoritos, todos ustedes ponen una sonrisa en mi cara ;)**

**Por cierto, no importa cuánto me tarde en publicar voy a seguir con mi historia (que me he dado cuenta que va a ser larga) y nada me detendrá de terminarla.**

**Antes de que lo olvide, necesito pedirles un favor, díganme sus nombres de niñas preferidos.**

**Acabo de terminar de leer Sinsajo, me fascino, estoy tan enamorada de Peeta así, ¡que apártense chicas!**

**Espero comentarios, ya superamos los 100 Reviews, gracias a todos, les parece llegar a los 200?**

**XOXOXO**

_**-Lexi**_


	13. Tratar y Tratar

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Stephanie Meyer y J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.**

**Intentar e intentar**

Una hermosa joven con el cabello hermosamente despeinado estaba sentada en una sala esperando que sus hermanos llegaran.

-¿Cual es el motivo de esta reunión?-Pregunto Carlisle quien llegaba de la mano de Esme, quien ya no tenía ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos.

-Pues el motivo es tu querido hijo, no pienso seguir soportando esto, ya nada es lo mismo. Edward esta todo el día en su mundo y lamentándose. Emmet ya no es el mismo, ya casi no sonríe. Por mucho que Rosalie diga que no, se qué extraña a Bella. Esme perdió el brillo que la caracteriza y Jasper es quien aguanta todas esas emociones. Ya nada es lo mismo.-Explico Alice completamente enojada.

-Alice, tienes que respetar las decisiones de Edward.- Expreso Carlisle.

-¡No las respeto, Carlisle!-Mascullo entre dientes.

Rosalie y Emmet se fueron acercando lentamente a la discusión.

-Dime Carlisle, ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con sus decisiones?-Apuntó Alice.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con que haya abandonado a Bella? ¿Estás de acuerdo con haber perdido una hija? ¿Estas de acuerdo en saber de que por una decisión apresurada tu familia se está destruyendo? Porque yo no lo estoy.-Dijo Alice.

Carlisle se quedo en silencio sintiendo una suave caricia reconfortante de Esme quien lo miraba con compasión y compresión.

Alice sintió una figura y rápidamente volteo a encararla.

Era Edward.

-¿Estás listo para hablar?-Pregunto a Edward.

Edward asintió con desgana.

-Voy a volver a Forks, voy a ver a Bella te guste o no, necesito saber cómo esta ella.- Susurro Alice lentamente, esperando su reacción.

Edward gruño fuertemente.

-¡Te lo prohíbo, Alice!-Mascullo Edward

-¡No me importa Edward!-Mascullo Alice casi fuera de sí.

La familia miraba la discusión tratando de detenerla pero sabían que sería inútil, el tema siempre saldría a flote.

-Bella…-Susurro mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada.

Edward gruño enojado.

-Prometiste que no verías su futuro.-Grito furioso.

Emmet intervino cuando vio que su hermano iba a hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría tarde o temprano.

Alice vio las imágenes en su cabeza y parpadeo rápidamente intentando que se fueran de su mente pero fue inútil, supo que su hermano las había visto en el momento en que soltó un gran gruñido alertando a toda su familia.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?-Pregunto Jasper con ternura mientras le acariciaba suavemente el brazo.

-Bella…ella...-Susurro algo confundida.

Alice estaba verdaderamente confundida, en su mente se seguía repitiendo la imagen de una Bella recostada en el regazo de un chico rubio mientras este le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza casi con adoración, se veía diferente, su cabello estaba más largo y claro pero la visión era algo borrosa, no pudo observar mucho. Ella sabía que Edward por mucho que estuviera molesto porque ella había visto la visión, se había sentido enamorado de nuevo cuando la vio pero más sabia que el extrañaba mucho sus ojos pero los había tenido cerrados en la visión mientras disfrutaba de las suaves caricias del joven rubio.

-¡No vuelvas a ver en su futuro nunca, Alice!-Grito Edward mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta duramente.

_**H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I**_

Izzy estaba practicando algunos hechizos en su habitación, se sentía algo incomoda en esa habitación, ya que siempre que estaba alguna de sus dos compañeras, solo se dedicaban a observarla como escaneándola lentamente, Lavender con curiosidad y un poco de temor cuando se entero de su apellido y Ginevra, ese era otro tema, sus miradas tampoco eran mejores.

Por lo cual disfrutaba de su habitación mientras sus compañeras se encontraban en sus respectivas clases.

Después de hacer un par de hechizos, sus ojos vagaron por su habitación buscando su libro de pociones, que se dispuso a leer intentado que se guardara en su memoria lo más que pudiera.

Iba por el capitulo cincuenta y cinco cuando se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba recordando otra cosa. Unos hermosos ojos verdes de un guapo joven.

Suspiro cansadamente, Harry se colaba en sus pensamientos siempre, sonrió inconscientemente cuando recordó como la había hecho reír casi sin esfuerzo.

Se recostó en la cama algo divertida y sin que se diera cuenta, se había quedado dormida, pero en sus sueños se encontraba con unos hermosos y conocidos ojos verdes.

_**H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I**_

Se sentía fascinado, leía la carta de Sirius muy atraído, Sirius le contaba mediante la carta como había estado, preguntándole sobre sus vacaciones y sobre como lo habían tratado sus tíos, aunque el afecto de sus tíos hacia el sentía siendo igual o hasta menos se alegro de poder hablar con Sirius.

En la carta Sirius le contaba que esperaba (solo si Harry estaba de acuerdo) tenerlo de visita en las navidades para pasar algo de tiempo juntos, cosa que a Harry le fascino ya que sabía que no era muy bienvenido en casa de sus tíos.

Sintió unos pasos a su alrededor y como alguien se sentaba en su cama, cerca de donde él estaba sentado leyendo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunto Ron con curiosidad mientras veía la carta que Harry no había dejado de leer.

-Sirius me envió una carta, la he estado leyendo desde hace un rato.-Menciono feliz.

Ron asintió la cabeza mientras buscaba unos libros.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto Harry mientras ron seguía buscando los libros.

-Hermione prometió que nos explicaría una tarea de defensa contra las artes oscuras, así que voy estoy buscando todos los libros, ¿quieres venir?- Respondió Ron al tiempo que encontraba el libro que estaba buscando logrando alegrarse.

Harry asintió.

-¿A quién mas Hermione le explicara?-Pregunto Harry con cierta curiosidad.

-Si estas tratando de preguntar si una peculiar castaña estará, lamento romper tus ilusiones, solo seremos Neville, Luna, Ginny, Tu y yo.-Explico el pelirrojo mientras sonríe por ver como las pálidas mejillas de Harry adquirían un color rojo casi tan rojo como su peculiar cabello.

Harry solo pudo balbucear algunas palabras a las cuales Ron asintió tratando de fingir que entendía (cosa que era mentira) mientras caminaban hacia la biblioteca.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y se sentaron a escuchar como Hermione explicaba unos hechizos.

A mitad de la explicación Hermione fue interrumpida por unos gemelos pelirrojos que pasaban por el lugar.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, Fred-Dijo George con una sonrisa muy traviesa en sus labios.

Fred se sentó al lado de Harry.

-Pero si es nuestro amigo Harry.- Menciono Fred mientras pasaba su brazo por el cuello de Harry tratando de hacer un gesto raramente cariñoso (más raro que cariñoso) logrando todos lo vieran confundidos.

-¿Que quieren?-Pregunto Ron mientras entrecerraba los ojos en la dirección de sus hermanos.

Tanto como George y Fred hicieron muecas de ofensa y dolor como si les hubieran dicho el peor insulto.

-Hermano, nos ofendes, solo estábamos tratando de pasar algo de tiempo con ustedes y tú nos insultas así.- Fred se hizo el dolido mientras George se enjuagaba una lagrima imaginaria.

-Nosotros que queríamos hablar sobre algo que Harry le interesa mucho.-Dijo George mientras movía las cejas.

Harry los miro interrogantes.

-Ha llegado a nuestros oídos gracias a nuestras fuentes más cercanas, que cierta chica misteriosa de la cual no diremos nombre, se encuentra en la enfermería por haber tenido un horrible accidente.- Explico detalladamente Fred.

Harry se puso pálido logrando ganarse la atención de todos sus amigos y los gemelos.

-¿Izzy está en la enfermería?-Pregunto Hermione confundida.

Los gemelos sonrieron con picardía.

-Nosotros nunca dijimos nombres pero creímos que esta información le interesaría a Harry.- Respondió Fred.

-Así que de nada, Harry.- Menciono George mientras se alejaban un poco del grupo tratando de ver la reacción de Harry.

Hermione a ver la cara de su mejor amigo salió a su rescate.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a verla, solo para asegurarnos de que este bien.- Explico mientras recogía sus cosas.

Se escucho un bufido por lo bajo.

-¿Para qué? No es la primera vez que está en la enfermería, ella debería tener cuidado con sus propios pies.- Escupió Ginny muy molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos en su dirección algo cansado de su trato a la castaña.

-Si no quieres ir bien pero trata de guardar tus comentarios para ti sola.- Especto mientras recogía sus libros y la dejaba con la palabra en la boca logrando que la pelirroja se pusiera roja de la furia.

"_Al parecer es de familia _"Pensó Hermione.

Llegaron rápidamente a la enfermería pero estaba vacía algo extrañados caminaron hacia la sala común donde se encontraron a Izzy sentada mientras terminaba su tarea.

Todos la miraron extrañados y confundidos.

-Pensábamos que estaba en la enfermería, ¿estás bien, Izzy?-Pregunto confundido Neville.

Izzy los miro algo avergonzada y confundida mientras se sonrojaba.

-Estaba en la enfermería pero fue tontería, solo tropecé con un escalón y me llevaron a enfermería, estoy bien, creo que los profesores exageraron.- Menciono mientras miraba hacia el piso.

Después de un rato de que todos hablaran, Hermione dijo que volvería a tratar de explicar la tarea y le pregunto a Izzy si deseaba unirse pero ella negó y dijo que estaría bien.

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más en la sala común se fue acercando lentamente como si tuviera miedo de que ella se alejara.

-Izzy.-Murmuro mientras la veía leer.

Izzy dejo de ver su libro y presto atención a Harry pero al sentir como sus ojos se conectaron no pudo evitar ruborizarse pero le era casi imposible dejar de ver esos ojos verdes.

-Creo haberte prometido una clase.- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa Harry.

Izzy cerró el libro y sonrió ligeramente algo avergonzada mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-Soy una estudiante difícil así que mejor sería si lo olvidas.- Dijo algo avergonzada.

Harry sonrió tratando de hacerla sentir un poco menos avergonzada.

-Pues tampoco soy el mejor de los profesores, así que yo tendré paciencia contigo y ¿Tu tendrás paciencia conmigo?- Explico mientras la miraba.

Izzy sonrió hermosamente esta vez sin estar avergonzada asintiendo.

_**H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I**_

Draco estaba sentado esperando, sabía que la sala común ya estaba vacía, cuando las pocas personas que habían lo había visto molesto salieron, todo mundo sabía que no se debía meter con Draco Malfoy si apreciaba en algo su miserable vida.

Blaise entro a la habitación caminado despreocupadamente hasta que vio a Draco quien lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

-Malfoy.-Murmuro Blaise en modo de saludo.

-Zabini, te voy a explicar algo para que tu pequeño cerebro lo entienda, mantente alejado de prima.- Escupió Draco mientras se levantaba y quedaba a pocos metros de Blaise.

Blaise sonrió con arrogancia.

-Lo siento, Draco pero sabes que no detendrás lo inevitable, sabes cómo son las cosas, ella y yo, tal como todos los pura sangre deben estar.- Explico presunción.

-Ella no es como nosotros.- Susurro con los dientes apretados Draco.

Blaise rio roncamente.

-Lo sé, estoy obviando el hecho de que sea una traidora de sangre por estar en Gryffindor pero su belleza es mayor que su carácter, cuando estemos juntos simplemente la mantendré callada.- Explico Blaise mientras sonreía lascivamente.

Draco sintió nauseas porque en el fondo de el sabía que era cierto.

Blaise se quedaría con Izzy. Y él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

_**H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I H&I**_

-Solo piensa en el recuerdo más feliz que tengas.- Menciono Harry mientras intentaba que Izzy lograra el hechizo, habían pasado un par de horas desde que habían empezado a intentar pero todavía no lograban mucho.

Izzy trataba de lógralo, suspiro con cansancio cuando uno de sus mechones de cabello castaño se interpuso en su vista.

-Es magia avanzada, así que trata de no frustrarte, a mi me tomo tiempo, Izzy.- Explico con cierta dulzura Harry.

Respiro tranquilamente y decidió hacerlo una vez más.

Harry no podía evitar verla mientras seguía tratando, todo de ella era hipnótico, sobre todo sus ojos, el podría quedarse viendo sus ojos por años y jamás se cansaría, cada vez que veía esos ojos azules, sentía como si le traspasaran el alma, como si pudieran ver más allá de el, como si ella conociera todos sus secretos y estuviera feliz de ser cómplice de sus mas ocultos pensamientos, porque cuando ella te miraba sabias que todo estaría bien.

**¡Hola!**

**Me estoy enamorando un poco de Harry, ¿y ustedes?**

**Lo admito, en este capítulo dejo muchasss dudas pero esa es la idea.**

**Agradezco de corazon los Reviews de mariees, Marti Twilighter,** **Annaniicolle, Fleur-de-la-vivre, Malusita Potter de Cullen, Night Angel- MaFy Malfoy, RochiiR.C.R, Viky, kariana 18, Bella Uchiha Cullen, Cullen-21-gladys, damalunaely, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Razielhim222 y de Elen Cullen.**

**¡Ustedes me hacen extremadamente feliz con sus comentarios! :D**

**Muchas Gracias también a todas las personitas que me tienen en favoritos y me siguen.**

**Estoy muy feliz, 120 reviews! :D**

**Además llevo ya 25 días y contando sin accidentes así que felicítenme.**

**Tuve una idea algo raro, como casi nunca se cuando voy a publicar, cada vez que quieran ver cuánto me falta para publicar solo tiene que ver mi perfil, ahí pondré cuantas palabras llevo, si ya tengo el capitulo listo y cosas así, Lo actualizare a diario, si quieren que haga un capitulo muyyyy largo, avísenme; tengo unas ideas.**

**Besitos.**

_**Lexi**_


	14. Pesadillas vueltas realidad

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Stephanie Meyer y J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.**

**Pesadillas vueltas realidad**

Lucius caminaba rápidamente camino hacia el salón principal donde sabía que su esposa estaría esperándolo.

Abrió la puerta fácilmente y se encontró con su esposa que lo miraba con un deje de preocupación y curiosidad en sus ojos, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, el se puso a caminar nervioso por la habitación.

-El ya lo sabe.-Murmuro Lucius con la voz algo seca.

Narcisa lo miro confundida mientras él se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

-¿Quien?-Pregunto mientras se sentaba cerca de su marido para tratar de de relajarlo.

-El señor tenebroso, sabe que Isabella es una traidora de sangre.- Menciono mientras miraba el vacio jugando con sus manos.

El corazón se le detuvo a Narcisa. Sabía que eso no era bueno, mas de una vez había escuchado escondida como su esposo contaba los castigos que se le eran impuestos a los traidores de sangre o a los sangre sucia. Los castigos era inhumanos y crueles, se suponía que con ello, los traidores aprenderían a tener respeto o saber de qué lado estar, aunque ella sabía que muchos de los mortifagos no solo aplicaban la condena horrible y dolorosamente sino que a veces no se detenían, simplemente continuaban hasta que la victima muriera.

Se le erizo la piel y sintió como la sangre escapaba de su cara, logrando que se mareara ferozmente. Se apoyo de la silla mientras sentía que algunas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

Miro a Lucius con una tristeza profunda en sus ojos, sabía que para él, Isabella estaba muerta; había estado muerta para él desde que les habían informado sobre que había sido atacada en el bosque; había estado muerta desde que les habían enviado lechuzas de su reciente amistad con Potter, con los traidores de sangre de los Weasley y con una sangre sucia; había estado muerta desde que supo que a ella le gustaba estar en Gryffindor; había estado muerta para él desde que la habían elegido para ser de Gryffindor y estuvo muerta cuando él la considero como una traidora de sangre.

Pero ahora estaría muerta para los dos.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Harry observaba asombrado como el hechizo funcionaba perfectamente y la luz de la varita le daba forma a unas pequeñas mariposas.

Las mariposas volaron libremente logrando que Harry se sorprendiera.

-¡Felicidades Izzy! ¡Lo lograste!-Felicito mientras se acercaba hasta Izzy quien estaba atónita de haber lograd hacer el hechizo.

Izzy salió de su ensimismamiento y lo miro con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba cariñosamente mostrándole el agradecimiento que sentía hacia él.

Harry se sorprendió pero no tardo mucho en devolver el afecto, se sentía a gusto en sus brazos. Supo en ese momento que no cambiaria ese momento por otro, simplemente lo disfrutaría.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hermione caminaba lentamente hacia la biblioteca mientras cargaba sus libros, trataría de estudiar y después hablaría con Harry, después de ver como cierta pelirroja trataba a Izzy, su trato hacia ella no había mejorado sino empeorado y Hermione no lo soportaría; jamás había visto a Ginny comportarse de esa manera.

Siguió caminando hasta que sintió como algo o más bien algo chocaba con ella y la tiraba al suelo. Sintió claramente como sus libros salieron volando y cayeron esparciéndose en el piso.

Pudo observar como Malfoy pasaba cerca de ella mascullando maldiciones en contra de cualquiera y se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltar las palabras que tantos deseos tenia de decir. Sabía que sería castigada tan pronto las dijera.

Draco la vio con una mueca de superioridad en sus labios antes de que ella simplemente tomara todos sus libros y siguiera su camino no sin antes darle una mirada fría.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Izzy estaba recostada en su cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño, desde hacía días le costaba dormir, no se sentía cómoda en esa habitación, sentía que era criticada y señalada por sus compañeras.

Se siguió moviendo en su cama hasta que dio un suspiro de frustración y se sentó en su cálida cama, era una noche fría y debían ser cerca de las 2 de la madrugada.

Se puso a recordar mentalmente lo que había hecho en todo el día para entretenerse hasta que recordó ese momento especial con Harry; él le había enseñado a hacer un hechizo complicado con demasiada paciencia, lo que más le había gustado de todo el día, fue el momento en que estuvo en sus brazos, se sentía… segura, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a ese lugar, era como algo que estaba destinado a pasar, le hubiera gustado que ese momento durara para siempre, cuando estaba con Harry se sentía segura y radiante, como si fuera.

Sentía que era dos personas que estaban destinadas a ser.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Harry podía observar todo con mucha claridad, estaba en un hermoso bosque, rodeado de grandes árboles, estaba casi seguro de que era el bosque encantado porque le pareció conocido.

Escucho como a la lejanía alguien se acercaba lentamente, los pasos era suaves y silenciosos pero aun así se escuchaban, observo una figura femenina a la distancia pero no la pudo apreciar con claridad, espero para poder apreciar mejor la figura femenina.

Izzy se acercaba a él lentamente mientras lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos, pero se veía distinta.

Su piel antes pálida, ahora estaba mucho más pálida pero tenía un color algo muerto, solo llevaba una pijama blanca y su cabello por completo suelto, sus ojos antes azules y profundos, estaban vacios y secos, sin vida, como si simplemente la hubieran tomado, sus pasos eran simples, su cara se veía triste y algo asustada. Fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta del estado de su pijama.

Estaba manchada de sangre rojiza que marcaba el paso por el cual Izzy caminaba, dejando un rastro rojizo por su camino, todo su pecho manchado de sangre hizo que algo en la cabeza de Harry encajara y se diera cuenta de la realidad.

Estaba muerta.

Se encontró viéndola con miedo y horror, tenía tantas ganas de gritar, sentía una opresión en el pecho que no le permitía respirar bien, algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, observo como otra figura encapuchada se acercaba hacia ellos.

La razón de sus pesadillas estaba ahí, Voldemort lo miraba con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Sálvala.- Dijo mirando a los ojos, logrando que su cicatriz doliera, Harry lo miro mientras presionaba su cicatriz con sus dedos esperando aliviar el dolor.

Voldemort solo negó con la cabeza sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Otra muerte que quedara en tu memoria pero sé que esta te dolerá mucho mas.- Susurro mientras sacaba su varita y se acercaba a Izzy.

Izzy borro la mueca de tristeza de su rostro y empezó a sonreír macabramente mientras miraba a Harry.

Voldemort apunto su varita hacia Izzy y una gran luz se extendió por el bosque. Izzy cayó en el bosque muerta mientras Harry gritaba y sacaba su varita.

Harry se despertó de su pesadilla sudando y gritando.

Mientras seguía temblando y sentía como Ron se acercaba tratando de confortarlo, no pudo evitar pensar en los ojos de Izzy, tan profundos y hermosos, llenos de secretos y misterios que el con gusto compartiría.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**¡Hola!**

**Lo sé, esta algo (muy pero muy pero muy) corto pero si lo ponía más largo empezaría con el siguiente capítulo.**

**No había subido el nuevo capítulo porque estoy algo deprimida, así que ténganme paciencia, pero ya empecé a trabajar en el siguiente capitulo, así que como dije en mi perfil, lo subiré en 2 semanas o probablemente antes :P**

**Les agradezco demasiadooooooo a todas las personas que dejan un Review o me tienen en favoritos, cada vez que me meto en mi Hotmail para ver si tengo un email, amo encontrarme con sus comentarios :D**

**Agradezco a Fall93, Principessa-Libri-18, bells cullen potter, mariees, Marti Twilighter, damalunaely, Malusita Potter de Cullen, Bella Uchiha Cullen, Viky y a Annaniicolle; Ustedes me hacen extremadamente feliz con sus comentarios.**

**-Principessa-Libri-18: Espero que tus uñas estén mejor :) También soy así cuando estoy nerviosa, deberías verme en época de examen, espero que tu también estés bien, cuando quieras hablamos XD**

**Antes que lo olvide: Adivinen!**

**¡Soy la doctora corazón! Arreglando relaciones desde… hace 6 días pero soy muy buena :), recomiéndenme. Si tienen un problema, escríbanmelo y yo los ayudo.**

**Antes de que lo olvide (como la mayoría de las cosas) me mudare mañana así que es probable que no actualice el perfil hasta el lunes.**

**Espero comentarios y/o problemas :D 3**

**Besitos**

_**Lexi( Futura psicóloga de parejas)**_


	15. El Peso de las cosas

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Stephanie Meyer y J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.**

**El Peso de las cosas**

Harry sintió como Ron se acercaba a él, sintió el peso en su cama cuando el se sentó y empezó a moverlo intranquilamente tratando de sacarlo de sus pesadillas.

Se despertó perezosamente y abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Ron viendo preocupado.

-Lamento haberte despertado, Ron.- Se disculpo Harry mientras trataba de borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza, sentía como ese episodio se repetía en su mente rápidamente logrando que se sintiera mareado y asustado.

-¿Volvieron las pesadillas?- Pregunto Ron con cierta curiosidad.

Harry solo pudo asentir.

-¿Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cuando lo necesites?-Pregunto el pelirrojo, Harry era su mejor amigo y aunque no lo admitiera a veces se preocupaba mucho por él.

Harry asintió mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.

-Sé que puedo contar contigo, solo fue una pesadilla, mejor vuelve a dormir.- Respondió Harry mientras se volvía recostar tratando de mostrarle a Ron una sonrisa pero fallando en el intento.

Ron se quedo de pie algo nervioso.

-Mamá me dijo que te preguntara si quisieras pasar las navidades con nosotros, Hermione la pasara con nosotros.- Pregunto Ron con cierto nerviosismo.

Harry siempre se sentía cómodo con la familia Weasley, todos eran muy amables (con sus excepciones) y la señora Weasley siempre lo había tratado como a uno más de sus hijos.

-Claro que iré, Ron, me encantara estar ahí.- Respondió feliz de saber que estaría en familia.

Ron asintió.

-Mamá estará feliz de que vayas.- Menciono mientras le deseaba buenas noches a Harry.

Sintió como Ron se acostó en su cama.

Sentía aun el rápido latido de su corazón, seguía nervioso (y por no decirlo, asustado), las imágenes seguían en su mente como si hubieran sido grabadas a fuego, jamás se había sentido más impotente en toda su vida, con todas las cosas que había vivido nunca hubiera estado preparado para ver esa imagen en su cabeza.

Izzy muerta a manos de Voldemort.

Sintió como la piel se le erizaba así que simplemente cerro sus ojos, en su mente deseaba y se convencía de que solo había sido un sueño, pero el sospechaba que había algo más que él simplemente no podía ver.

O no quería ver.

**H&B**

Izzy estaba leyendo tranquilamente en la biblioteca, miro su reloj con cierto nerviosismo, tenía un poco de tiempo antes de que empezaran las clases, se sentía demasiado nerviosa y con un nudo en el estomago, las pesadillas habían vueltos pero diferentes ya que no tenía nada que ver con él; Edward, aun dolía solo pensar en su nombre, sentía como el agujero en su pecho se abría levemente pero ya no le dolía tanto como antes, ella podría manejar ese sentimiento hacia Edward.

Ahora sus pesadillas era diferentes y mucho mas aterradoras que antes pero Edward no estaba en ella, seguía soñando con un hombre de cabellos castaños diciéndole que se alejara de Hogwarts, que no era lo suficientemente seguro, que algo malo pasaría y ella se vería afectada.

Estaba asustada, parecía conocer al hombre pero estaba casi segura de no haberlo visto jamás, sus sueños no eran tan frecuentes pero cada vez le costaba más despertarse, se sentía atrapada en su propia mente, como si nada ni nadie la pudiera sacar de sus propias pesadillas.

Sacudió la cabeza nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus manos tratando de relajarse, estaba tensa y lo sabía, por no decir nerviosa y asustada.

Se coloco un mecho de cabello detrás de la oreja mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por las palabras del texto, trataba de prestar atención a lo que leía pero su mente no la ayudaba, parecía desconectada a su cerebro.

Cerró el libro y dio un suspiro de frustración, lo mejor sería tratar de relajarse, aunque fuera un solo momento. Sería un día aun más largo si estaba cansada y frustrada.

Recostó su cabeza contra la mesa tratando de relajarse o aunque sea dormir unos minutos. Su dolor de cabeza había vuelto también, cerró los ojos mientras tarareaba una canción que Luna le había cantado días atrás, increíblemente la canción funciona, en minutos sus parpados se hicieron más pesados, sintió unos pasos pero estaba demasiado cansada para abrir los ojos y ver al intruso.

Sintió como entraba en el mundo de sus sueños y en su mente deseo no tener pesadillas.

**H&B**

Draco entro enojado a la sala común viendo como Blaise estaba tranquilamente sentada acompañado de un pequeño grupo de estudiantes, que tan pronto vieron que Draco no estaba en sus mejores momento salieron rápidamente dándoles un momento a solas, Blaise sonrió como si hubiera hecho una travesura y siguió estando tranquilo, ignorando a Draco.

-Se que has estado vigilando a Isabella.- Menciono con los dientes apretados de rabia.

Blaise solo se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Tengo que conocerla, no crees?- Pregunto sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba como una serpiente a Draco.

-¡Te dije que te alejaras de ella!-Grito Draco con cólera.

El semblante de Draco le daba un aspecto atemorizante pero Blaise se encontraba sorprendido ni asustado.

El quería a Izzy y la iba a conseguir constara lo que costara.

Sin importarle mucho a quien lastimara en el camino.

**H&B**

Estaba sentaba, tranquilamente, el libro que leía era algo complicado pero ella podía con él, tenia tarea y se había ofrecido a ayudar a Ron y a Neville para un examen, suspiro con impaciencia, ella sabía que esos dos siempre llegaban tarde y seguía ofreciéndose a ayudarlos, Hermione se sintió tonta pero ignoro ese sentimiento y continuo leyendo el libro.

Un rato después de darse cuenta que sus amigos no aparecerían, se levanto molesta y tomo sus libros y salió con las mejillas sonrojadas de la rabia de la biblioteca, Ron se las tendría que arreglar sin ella.

Estaba demasiado distraída insultando en su mente a Ron y Neville que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien choco con ella y tiro todas sus cosas al piso. Se mordió los labios al punto de hacerlos sangrar solo para no insultar al idiota, que había chocado con ella y tirado sus libros.

Levanto la vista y vio a Draco mirándola.

Incapaz de razonar se acerco a él con rabia destilando en sus ojos marrones.

-Deberías ver por donde caminas, Malfoy.- Expecto furia. Estaba harta de que él se creyera superior a los demás. Le importaba muy poco en estos momentos que él fuera el primo de una de sus amigas.

Draco la miro con algo de desprecio.

-Y tú deberías dejar de tener metida la nariz en tus libros y aprender a caminar, sangre sucia.- Dijo ira mientras se acercaba a ella.

Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor, ese sobrenombre siempre la había hecho sentir como una basura, como si fuera algo bajo, algo indeseable, algo sucio y ni aunque leyera todos los libros que explicaban que la importancia de la sangre limpia era una estupidez se dejaría de sentir así.

Vio como Draco sonreía como si supiera el daño que esas palabras le hacían a ella. En ese momento lo odio un poco más por saber cómo hacerle daño, y se odio a ella por permitírselo a él.

Recogió sus libros con rapidez antes de que Draco pudiera ver con claridad hasta qué punto la había herido y se alejo rápidamente hasta la sala común. Sintió como los ojos se le empañaban de lágrimas pero siguió caminando sin importarle que algunos estudiantes la miraran, llego rápidamente a la sala común y vio como Harry, Ron, Neville e Izzy estaban reunidos hablando.

El grupo volteo para encontrarse a una Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos y llena de libros desordenados.

Antes de que Neville y Ron pudieran disculparse con Hermione, ella simplemente tiro sus libros al piso y se fue corriendo con lágrimas marchando sus mejillas directo a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y se tiro en su cama sin importarle nada, sentía que estaba siendo algo inmadura pero odiaba como Draco podría hacerla sentir tan inferior tan rápidamente.

Ahogo sus llantos en la almohada.

Escucho unos ligeros pasos y como se abría una puerta y pronto sintió como alguien se sentaba en su cama y le empezaba a acariciar el cabello mientras le tarareaba una canción, levanto la vista y se encontró con unos ojos azules parecidos pero al mismo tiempo tan distintos a los que la habían hecho llorar, que la miraban con cariño, pronto simplemente se encontró sollozando abrazando la cintura de Izzy mientras ella le seguía acariciando sus rizos castaños.

Siempre supo que tenía dos mejores amigos, con lo que siempre podría contar en las buenas y en las malas, que estarían siempre con ella para apoyarla pero ahora sentía que tenía una amiga.

Levanto la vista mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Gracias Izzy.- Dijo mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

**H&B**

Estaba recostado en su habitación, mirando el techo, estaba demasiado enojado y no quería que su prima lo viera en ese estado, sabría que tarde o temprano terminaría por explotar y decir maldiciones a cualquiera que viera y no deseaba que Izzy estuviera ahí para verlo.

A veces odiaba tanto su vida, deseaba haber nacido en una familia diferente, menos problemática y sencilla.

Pudo observar como su lechuza entraba a la habitación y traía consigo un paquete, fue rápidamente junto a él para tomarlo.

Era el Profeta y tenía una noticia que hacía que fuera imposible no prestarle atención.

Bellatrix Lestrange había escapado de prisión.

Su tía estaba libre. Ahora se estaba dando cuenta de cómo todo empezaba a caer por su propio peso. Y no le gustaba para nada.

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que dije que subiría el siguiente capítulo el viernes pasado pero tuvo un accidente automovilístico, y tengo un esquince en la muñeca...de nuevo, así que es difícil escribir.**

**Tengo al que decirles: no se si continuare mas con esta historia, o sea estoy superrrrrrrr enamorado de esta historia, pero he visto que los reviews ya no son tantos como antes así que pienso que quizás ya no les gusta la historia **** y no quiero escribir una historia cuando ustedes la están odiando.**

**Si es así dejen sus comentarios, y la eliminare tan pronto como pueda. Me he estado enamorado de verdad de esta historia y quizás dentro de unos años vuelva a subirla si la elimino pero es solo una idea.**

**Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a Annaniicolle, Lost Daughter of Poseidon, Bella Uchiha Cullen, damalunaely, my Cullen vampires, Principessa-Libri-18 y Razielhim222, ustedes me alegraron estas semanas con sus lindos comentarios :D**

**Agradezco mucho mucho pero mucho a las personas que me tienen en favoritos y leen mi historia.**

**Bueno si piensan que estoy en lo correcto, eliminare la historia el lunes a primera hora :/**

**Los quiero mucho 3**

_**LexiLittleButterfly**_


	16. Todo estará bien

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Stephanie Meyer y J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.**

**Todo estará bien**

La sala común estaba en silencio, eran cerca de las 2 de la madrugada y ella sabía que era la única persona despierta en todo Gryffindor.

Había tenido una aterradora pesadilla, desde que había llegado a Hogwarts sus pesadillas habían incrementado pero ya no soñaba con Edward.

"_Edward" _ Pensó en el mientras suspiraba.

Ya no era lo mismo que antes, cuando pensaba en él; no sentía es dolor desgarrador que antes estaba siempre que su mente lo recordaba, ahora solo era un recuerdo de su pasado, uno doloroso, pero ella sabía que ya lo estaba superando, ella no dejaría que el arruinara su vida con su vivaz presencia.

Escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a ella, se dio la vuelta con lentitud, pensando que sería la profesora McGonagall y la amonestaría por estar despierta a esas horas. Pero no se encontró con ella.

Era Harry.

Sintió con claridad como su corazón empezaba a latir con rapidez y como sus mejillas se ruborizaban, agacho la mirada algo avergonzada.

Harry estaba sorprendido de ver a Izzy, Ron estaba hablando en sueño (cosa que no era muy linda de escuchar para nadie) y no lo dejaba dormir en paz así que cuando Ron había empezado a decir que Harry estaba tan enamorado de Izzy que cada vez que la veía parecía un idiota que besaba el piso por donde ella pisaba, había decidido que había soportado mucho, había decidido practicar hechizos esperando no encontrarse con ningún profesor.

Pero se encontró a una Izzy con las mejillas rosadas, cabello revuelto y desarreglado y mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules avergonzados. No pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía recién levantada.

-Hola Izzy.- Harry trato que su voz saliera lo más natural posible aunque su corazón empezara a latir desbocado.

Izzy levanto la mirada aun algo avergonzada.

-Hola Harry.- Su voz salió como un susurro, como si estuviera asustada.

-¿No puedes dormir?- No lo pudo evitar preguntar, tenía la curiosidad de saber que haría el despierto a esa hora.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Ron es…complicado para dormir.- Trato de cortar el tema de raíz.

-¿Y Tu?-Pregunto con curiosidad mientras se sentaba lentamente en un mueble cercano a Izzy.

Izzy seguía sentada tranquilamente.

-Tuve una pesadilla y no quería despertar a mis compañeras.- Murmuro con una voz algo adormilada.

Harry no pudo evitar mirarla, después del sueño que había tenido (más bien pesadilla) ver a Izzy, con sus mejillas rosadas, ojos azules brillando de curiosidad, feliz, completamente viva era perfecto. De repente su cicatriz le dolía, sentía como si la estuvieran abriendo lentamente.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, cerró los ojos y presiono sus dedos contra su frente como si eso pudiera quitar el enorme dolor. Escucho unos suaves pasos que se acercaban a él.

El dolor se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con dos enormes y hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban preocupado.

-¿Harry, estas bien? ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera Pomfrey?-Pregunto Izzy preocupada, se asusto mucho cuando vio a Harry con la cara contraída por el dolor.

Harry solo negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, es algo que pasa a veces.- Murmuro mientras se quitaba los lentes y presionaba sus dedos contra su frente tratando de evitar que sucediera de nuevo.

Izzy no lo pudo evitar pero se levanto y se acerco a Harry, con sumo cuidado paso sus dedos con suavidad por la cicatriz, casi como tratando de hacerla desaparecer con el dolor.

Harry se sentía en las nubes, los dedos de Izzy eran como pequeñas descargar eléctricas, su caricia hacia que él se sintiera mejor. Ella era como su propia cura. Ella lo calmaba.

-Lamento que te asustaras.- Susurro Harry tratando de no romper ese momento tan especial.

Izzy solo negó con la cabeza con delicadeza.

-Está bien, ¿te sucede mucho?- Pregunto con curiosidad sin dejar de acariciar su frente, era algo tan natural, como si fuera algo completamente normal. Ella no podía dejar de pensar lo bien que se sentía con Harry.

-Sucede con algo de frecuencia, como cuando trato de recordar cosas.- Murmuro algo triste, sabía que su cicatriz dolía más cuando trataba de recordar a sus padres. Siempre le sucedía.

Izzy sintió la nota de tristeza en su voz.

-Desearía recordarlos mejor a veces.- Murmuro Harry enojado con el mismo.

Se sintió melancólica.

-Yo tampoco los recuerdo mucho.-Confeso ella.

Ella aun no podía recordad el día con exactitud.

-Recuerdo que mamá era muy estricta conmigo y no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntas, no recuerdo mucho a papá, recuerdo haber estado dormida y ser despertada por mi tía Narcissa quien solo decía todo estará bien, lo repetía una y otra vez mientras me abrazaba, es todo lo que puedo recordar.- Explico mientras acariciaba por última vez la cicatriz de Harry.

Harry la miraba sorprendido y algo fascinado, el no había esperado que Izzy tuviera tanta confianza para contarle algo tan personal.

No pudo evitarlo pero simplemente la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo, no eran necesarias las palabras, era algo que ambos necesitaban, era como si solo necesitaran el uno al otro.

"_Quizás Ron tenga algo de razón"_ Pensó Harry mientras tenia aun a Izzy envuelta en sus brazos.

**H&I**

Draco estaba bajando las escaleras lentamente, escaneando y buscando entre la gente a su prima, tendría que tenerla que vigilarla mucho mas, no dejaría que Blaise se acercara a su prima.

Encontró una cabellera castaña familiar caminando con una rubia entre las personas y la siguió, antes de que su prima volteara, la tomo con cuidado de la muñeca y la guio hasta su jardín secreto sin importarle nada.

Cuando llegaron, observo los alrededores buscando algún intruso, al darse cuenta que no había ninguno, observo a Izzy quien la veía curiosa y confundida.

-Izzy, no te acerques a Blaise.- Escupió Draco colérico.

Izzy abrió los ojos sorprendida, nunca había visto a su primo de esa forma.

-¿Por qué?- No pudo evitar preguntarlo, estaba demasiada confundida.

Draco la miro enojado.

-Porque te lo estoy diciendo.- Expecto mientras se iba molesto y dejaba a Izzy confundida.

**H&I**

Sabía que su hermano estaba molesto, lo conocía demasiado bien, el era demasiado testarudo pero ella sabía que estaba en lo correcto, y también sabía que él se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que había cometido un error.

Uno enorme.

Camino por la enorme casa hasta que lo encontró en su habitación, mirando por la ventana, la vista era hermosa.

-Volveremos a Forks.- Murmuro Alice.

Edward asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

Alice camino hacia la puerta pero antes de salir de la habitación, pudo escuchar perfectamente.

-Volveré a Forks con ustedes.- Susurro Edward.

Alice no pudo con su felicidad y se acerco a Edward para abrazarlo. Estaba tan feliz pero al mismo tiempo; preocupada, sentía que todo había cambiado.

Y ella no deseaba que nada cambiara.

**H&I**

Estaba estudiando con Luna, ambas estaban algo preocupadas por los exámenes. Así que había decidido pasar el resto de la tarde estudiando, solo ellas.

Estaba sentada, sola en la biblioteca leyendo, Luna no había encontrado su libro de pociones así que lo había ido a buscar a su habitación, así que ella se había quedado sola unos momentos.

Sintió unos pasos que se acercaron a ella.

Se dio la vuelta y encontró a Blaise mirándola con una expresión que no quiso descifrar.

-No deberías estar sola a estas horas.- Murmuro mientras la veía como un cazador a su presa.

Izzy estaba demasiada incomoda, sabía que se veía tensa así que simplemente se levanto y trato de alejarse de el.

-¿Sucede algo, Izzy?- Dijo con una voz falsamente dulce.

-¿Estas asustada? ¿Te doy miedo?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba con ella, sigiloso como una serpiente, mirándola con sus enormes ojos, capturando cada movimiento que ella daba.

Izzy negó la cabeza asustada, logrando hacerlo reír.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuento, un pelirrojo se había acercado a ella en silencio.

-¿Se te perdió algo, Zabini?-Pregunto groseramente Fred mientras se acercaba a él, tratando de poner la mayor distancia entre él y Izzy.

-No nada, Solo estaba saludando a la pequeña Izzy.- Respondió, los miro un momento y le sonrió a Izzy, una sonrisa algo perversa y se alejo.

**H&I**

Estaba de nuevo en la sala común, Ron estaba empezando a fastidiarlo demasiado ahora que hablaba dormido, se sentía algo irritado.

No podía dormir así que decidió dar un pequeño paseo, esperaba no encontrarse con Peeves o con Snape, no deseaba tener problemas por estar fuera de cama en la madrugada.

Escucho un sollozo que venía de alguna parte de la habitación, pensó que quizás era Myrtle la llorona pero desecho ese pensamiento rápidamente, Myrtle no rondaría por esos lugares.

Siguió el sonido del sollozo hasta encontrarse con una hermosa castaña que no dejaba de llorar.

Izzy estaba ahí con los ojos hinchados e inundados de lágrimas, estaba acurrucada en una esquina y se veía algo asustada. A Harry se le encogió el corazón con tan solo verla ahí.

Se acerco a ella con cuidado tratando de no asustarla.

Se sentó justo al lado de ella, ella no lo dejaba de ver con esos hermosos, profundos y grandes ojos azules.

No hubo la necesidad de hablar, simplemente la acerco a sus brazos y ella empezó a sollozar.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de los ojos de Izzy, estaba devastada.

Harry solo le acariciaba suavemente los cabellos y le decía que todo estaba bien, porque el esperaba que todo estuviera bien para ellos.

Después de un rato, Harry dejo de escuchar sus sollozos y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

Con mucha suavidad y cuidado la levanto y cargo al estilo novia, ella se acurruco en su pecho y paso sus manos por su cuello, Harry sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir mas rápidamente.

Camino con ella entre sus brazos hasta llegar a un mueble, donde con delicadeza la recostó, pero ella lo tomo de la mano y evito que se alejara.

-No te vayas.- Susurro aun estando dormida.

Como si su corazón tuviera mente propia, empezó a latir con mayor velocidad. Se sentó con cuidado cerca de Izzy tratando de no despertarla.

Le acaricio el cabello con suavidad.

-No me iré, Izzy.- Murmuro algo cansado, los parpados le pesaban.

Antes de que Harry se quedara dormido, vio como Izzy sonreía inconscientemente y entrelazaba su mano con la de él.

Viendo sus manos entrelazadas se quedo dormido en el piso.

Y en su mente deseo dormir de esa manera todos los días de su vida.

**¡Hola!**

**¿Soy yo la única que ya se enamoro de Harry? Qué bueno ¡Más Harry para mí! :D**

**Volviendo al tema, con lo que dije el otro día, ustedes respondieron de inmediato y no saben lo feliz que me hicieron por eso, así que decidí darles este pequeño regalito.**

**Hoy termine clases así que publicare con más frecuencia :)**

**Quiero darle mil agradecimientos a Fleur-de-la-vivre, Bella Uchiha Cullen, LillianOrtega, alecssie cullen vulturi, Viky, bells cullen potter, AmberCullenMasen y a Annaniicolle; no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen con sus Reviews, cada vez que reviso mi correo y encuentro uno, sonrió bobitamente.**

**También agradezco mucho a quienes me tienen en favoritos y siguen mi historia.**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**Antes de que lo olvide, hoy me di cuenta que ya han pasado 6 meses y 16 capítulos desde que empecé esta historia. A veces siento que todo es mentira.**

**Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo y espero sus comentarios.**

**Besos**

_**LexiLittleButterfly**_


	17. Fiestas

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Stephanie Meyer y J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.**

**Fiestas**

Ron se despertó algo asustado, tan pronto se había levantado, se dio cuenta que la cama de Harry estaba vacía; sus sabanas estaban desordenadas y no había rastro de Harry por ninguna parte.

Ron siempre había pensado que Harry era sumamente fuerte por todo lo que había tenido que vivir en su vida, el siempre había pensado que Harry era como otro hermano, era su mejor amigo y confidente, sabían todo de ellos, así que no pudo evitar asustarse cuando se pregunto a sí mismo si algo malo le pudiera pasado.

Se levanto de su cama rápidamente, se dio cuenta de que era algo temprano para que él estuviera despierto cuando vio que sus compañeros seguían durmiendo y roncando cómodamente en sus camas. Se vistió velozmente (algo raro en el) y salió esperando con ansias encontrarse a Harry sano y salvo.

Era la última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad, estaba muy emocionado, Harry pasaría navidades con él y su familia, sabía que Harry le agradaba estar con su familia por que su madre siempre lo trataba con si fuera su verdadera madre llenándolo de besos y cariño maternal.

Sintió claramente como choco con un cuerpo (más bien una persona) y levanto la mirada para toparse con unos ojos castaños furiosos que rápidamente pasaron a estar preocupados al ver la expresión de Ron.

-¿Que sucede, Ron?-Preguntó algo asustada Hermione.

-No encuentro a Harry.- Respondió Ron mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

Hermione trato de parecer tranquila para no asustar a Ron.

-Te ayudare a buscarlo.- Dijo la castaña mientras recogía las cosas que se le habían caído con la ayuda de Ron.

Su búsqueda fue sumamente corta ya que al buscar un poco más a fondo pudieron encontrar a un Harry dormido cómodamente en uno de los muebles del salón principal. Pero no estaba solo.

Estaba con Izzy. Tanto Ron como Hermione se quedaron asombrados al ver esa escena de cariño mutuo, Harry estaba abrazado a izzy de una manera algo posesiva pero muy cariñosa, Ron jamás había visto a Harry en tanta paz y serenidad en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo.

Era una escena muy intima y muy especial, ninguno de los dos se podía mover y tratar de romper ese momento de los jóvenes.

Pero antes que cualquiera de los dos pensara en hacer algo, se escucharon unos pasos en las escaleras, era suaves pero firmes y acababan de entrar a la habitación.

Hermione reconoció una cabellera pelirroja y unos grandes ojos marrones y supo de inmediato que estarían en problemas.

Ron volteo para poder observar a la dueña de los pasos y vio como claramente su hermana era sorprendida por la imagen de los dormilones del sofá.

Ginny abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, respiraba rápidamente logrando que sus mejillas y frente se pusieran sonrojados de la furia. Apretó los dientes con mucho odio y se clavo sus uñas fuertemente en las palmas de sus manos de la rabia y celos que sentía en ese momento.

Les dio la espalda rápidamente a su hermano y a su castaña amiga para no tener que seguir viendo esa escena, camino rápidamente lo más lejos que podía de esa escena pero se tropezó con hermoso jarrón artesanal que se encontraba perfectamente colocado, logrando que se rompiera en un instante en miles de pedazos haciendo un fuerte sonido.

Harry despertó de golpe gracias al enorme escándalo que había provocado el jarrón, solo estaba consciente de que estaba en el sofá de la sala común, que Hermione y Ron le estaban dando unas miradas que lo ponían sumamente incomodo…y que tenia a una dormida Izzy entre sus brazos.

No pudo evitar maravillarse al verla dormida, relajada, suave y en paz, sus ojos cerrados mientras respiraba lentamente, sus mejillas y labios sonrojados, su cabello desordenado y una pequeña sonrisa. Se veía absolutamente hermosa.

Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que despertarla y romper esa enorme burbuja donde quería que ambos se quedaran.

La empezó a mover con delicadeza tratando de despertarla. Sus parpados adormilados se fueron abriendo lentamente mientras que sus atontados ojos azules se iban acoplando a la luz. Harry amaba sus hermosos ojos y sobre todo amaba que lo miraran con tanta intensidad y sentimientos fusionados.

-Hola.-Susurro Harry mirándola directo a sus ojos.

Izzy seguía algo atontada pero estaba absolutamente feliz pero completamente ajena a las personas que la veían.

-Hola Harry.- Murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Sintió como alguien se aclaraba la garganta con incomodidad y volteo la cabeza para encontrarse con Ron y Hermione que los miraban sonriendo picaronamente como si hubieran sido descubiertos en una travesura.

Izzy se separo lo más rápido que pudo de los brazos de Harry, sintiendo al instante ese picor y vacio del cual nunca se acostumbraría. Empezó a balbucear unas incoherencias mientras sus mejillas se volvían rosadas.

Saludo a Ron y Hermione con algo de vergüenza y murmuro algo de prepararse para ir a clases.

Tan pronto como Izzy había salido de la habitación, Harry se sonrojo y no pudo evitar ver las miradas inquisidoras y las miles de preguntas que se reflejaban en sus ojos.

**···H&I···**

Harry ya tenía sus maletas lista, estaba casi listo, podía observar como Gryffindor se había vaciado casi por completo quedándose solo algunos estudiantes que estaban terminando las ultimas tareas u otros que tan solo necesitaban empacar para poder estar con sus seres queridos.

Vio claramente como Izzy bajaba las escaleras acompañada de una enorme valija que le dificultaba el caminar por lo cual se acerco rápidamente para ayudarla.

Ella se sonrojo con rapidez mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que ella tenía la sonrisa más hermoso que él hubiera visto.

-Supongo que ya te vas.- Menciono Harry tratando de entablar una conversación con la castaña.

Izzy asintió la cabeza con algo de timidez.

-Feliz navidad, Harry.- Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

Harry sintió como su corazón empezó a latir.

-Feliz navidad, Izzy.- Susurro Harry mientras sentía como se acercaban más.

Escucho unos pasos y maldijo su suerte mentalmente.

Acerco sus labios lentamente a la frente de Izzy y dejo un tierno beso logrando que ambos sonrieran antes de despedirse muy abatidos. Harry sintió una corriente eléctrica cuando sus labios tocaron la piel de Izzy.

**···H&I···**

Draco estaba sentado tranquilamente tratando de comer (aunque lo único que en realidad hacia era jugar su comida) escuchando como sus padres hablaban de temas que no le interesaban.

Se sentía tan enojado con ellos por no aceptar a Izzy, era su culpa que ella no pudiera pasar tiempo con él, Izzy no era bienvenida en su casa después de haber sido enviada a Gryffindor.

La conversación entre sus padres se acabo y ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia Draco como si fuera niño recién descubierto en plena travesura.

-¿Cariño, no tienes apetito?-Pregunto su madre cariñosamente haciendo que a Draco le hirviera la sangre de rabia, sus padres nunca cambiarían.

Miro la comida con asco.

-Cariño…- Trato de decir Narcissa.

-¿Sabían que Izzy está pasando navidades con ese Muggle porque tiene miedo de verlos?-Dijo despectivamente mientras miraba a su madre a los ojos; los ojos de su madre eran parecidos a los de Izzy, fáciles de descifrar.

Volteo la mirada a su padre que lo miraba furioso.

-Te prohíbo que digas su nombre.- Dijo su padre con los dientes apretados y una voz mortal que a Draco no le dio miedo.

-¿Tienen alguna idea del miedo que tiene Izzy por verlos?-Pregunto Draco con una voz silenciosa pero llena de ira.

Desde su puesto pudo observar como a su madre se le humedecían un poco los ojos y su boca empezaba a temblar tratando de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir rápidamente.

Miro a su padre y pudo ver una pizca de sorpresa y tristeza que rápidamente se convirtió en una máscara de dureza y enojo.

-Draco…-Trato de decir Narcissa mientras miraba a su hijo con sus enormes ojos.

Draco los miro a ambos con asco y repulsión mientras se levantaba de golpe de su asiento tratando de alejarse lo más posible de sus progenitores.

**···H&I···**

Izzy terminando de hacer las maletas cuando sintió que la puerta se abría, se iría en unas horas para poder pasar navidades con Charlie por lo cual estaba emocionada, no lo veía hacia meses y le haría bien pasar algo de tiempo con la persona que siempre considero su papá, después de su discusión con Draco no estaba segura de si alguna vez su tíos la perdonaran por estar en Gryffindor y ser considerada una traidora de sangre.

Volteo la cabeza en dirección a la puerta y se encontró con una sonriente Luna. Le devolvió la sonrisa con sinceridad y se acerco a ella lentamente. Luna se lanzo a sus brazos con cariño y le dio un gran abrazo logrando que Izzy se lo devolviera rápidamente.

Izzy la miro algo extrañado pero feliz.

-Me tengo que ir pero te he traído un regalo.- Respondió a su pregunta mental mientras sacaba un pequeño obsequio de su túnica.

-No lo podrás abrir hasta que estés en tu habitación pero ten mucho cuidado con los Nargles; ellos siempre anda robando cosas y esto es muy especial y quiero que lo tengas.- Le explico lentamente mientras le colocaba el objeto con delicadeza en su mano.

Le dio un último abrazo y se fue en silencio.

**···H&I···**

Cuando llego a su casa, parecía que habían pasado días desde la última vez que había estado ahí, todo se veía igual, sabía que Charlie no llegaría sino en la noche y que se llevaría una sorpresa al saber que ella estaba ahí.

Entro a su habitación, dejo las valijas a un lado de su cama y se lanzo a su cama divertida de estar en su hogar, había extrañado todo, el olor, las texturas, el frio y los colores.

Mientras estaba dormida escucho como algo claramente había caído y se había roto en el piso de abajo.

Curiosa bajo escaleras abajo sin saber con exactitud con lo que iba a encontrarse.

**Hola!**

**Lo siento tanto, he estado tannnn perdida, lo sé, se que todo mundo quiere matarme por desaparecerme tanto tiempo pero ya volví :D**

**Ahora mi tiempo libre se basa prácticamente en escribir, así que tratara de ser súper rápida con el siguiente capítulo.**

**Subiré el siguiente capítulo el 14 de febrero.**

**Mil y un Agradecimientos a los reviews de P.K. Potter Swan, Fleur-de-la-vivre, LillianOrtega, Annaniicolle, Nandita21unexplained, Viky, Namikaze yuki, Lost Daughter of Poseidon, AmberCullenMasen, VikiHungergame1, Principessa-Libri-18, jeka cullen s, IssaSwanCullen, Krishi26 y Elen Cullen.**

**-Elen Cullen: Gracias! A mi encanta Harry Potter y Crepúsculo, son dos de mis películas favoritas.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas esas personas que me tienen en favoritos y siempre están leyendo mi historia.**

**Decidí publicar el capitulo hoy por que ya lo tenía listo desde hace como 3 días.**

**Espero sus Reviews!**

**Besitos con sabor a algodón de azúcar.**

_**Lexi**_


	18. El intruso

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Stephanie Meyer y J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.**

**El intruso**

La habitación se encontraba en silencio, solo se escuchaba la acompasada respiración de dos individuos.

Los sueños de Harry se encontraban algo más intranquilos de lo normal, sus sueños seguían siendo igual de preocupantes que antes pero el sabia que jamás olvidaría la pesadilla que había tenido con Izzy.

La luz del sol se filtro débilmente por las ventanas e hizo que un muy dormido Ron tuviera que despertarse.

Ron abrió los ojos con pereza, bostezo con somnolencia y se arropo con su frazada favorita hasta el cuello tratando (inútilmente) de volver a dormir; escucho unos pasos fuertemente conocidos y gimoteó de frustración sabiendo claramente que no podría dormir.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió dándole la bienvenida a su madre.

-Pensé que estarían despiertos, muchachos.-Dijo la señora Weasley mientras se acercaba a las ventanas para abrirla logrando que ambos jóvenes se despertaran.

Ron gimió y cubrió su pelirroja cabeza del mundo mientras que Harry se restregó los ojos y se coloco sus lentes con lentitud.

Molly salió de la habitación dándoles a los muchachos algo de tiempo para que bajaran y para ella poder seguir con sus tareas del día.

-Ron despierta.-Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba.

Ron murmuro algo entre su almohada.

Harry se sentó en la cama tratando de organizar sus pensamientos; tenía unas ligeras imágenes de un sueño que había tenido pero no podía recordarlo, lo cual lo frustraba con suma facilidad.

Ron quito lentamente la frazada de su cara y abrió los ojos con flojera. Observo a Harry, su cara paso de pereza a preocupación rápidamente.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-Pregunto mientras trataba de levantarse de la cama.

Harry miro hacia la nada y negó con la cabeza.

-No recuerdo.-Murmuro.

Ron lo miro algo confundido.

-Recuerdo estar en una casa, recuerdo que alguien se acerca a mí, siento su compañía cercana a mí, recuerdo escuchar un grito y sentir unos brazos abrazándome y envolviéndome, recuerdo haber dejar de escuchar ese grito y recuerdo que no tenía miedo.- Murmuro mientras miraba al piso.

Ron lo miro detenidamente tratando de hacerlo recordar.

Pero no lo logro.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºº

Izzy bajo lentamente las escaleras sin saber que esperar, antes de darse cuenta había sacado su varita y estaba lista para lanzar un hechizo al intruso.

En la sala se encontraba un chico desconocido (un enorme chico) de piel cobriza, cabello negro y parecido a Jacob quien se había tropezado con un jarrón, que se encontraba en el piso roto en mil pedazos.

Apunto su varita hacia el sin pensarlo.

El chico la miraba con rabia y con un poco de curiosidad.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Izzy firmemente.

Él le dio una sonrisa sarcástica y se acerco lentamente, logrando que ella se alejara sin dejar de apuntarle con su varita.

-Creo que yo debería preguntarte eso, pequeña fisgona.- Respondió mientras trataba de acercarse.

-No te me acerques.- Dijo Izzy mientras apuntaba la varita hacia la dirección el pecho del intruso.

El intruso resoplo divertido pero después su expresión cambio a una de asco y cólera.

Olfateo profundamente el ambiente como si se tratara de un perro y un gruñido bajo salió de su pecho.

-Apesta a vampiro aquí.- Gruño con los dientes apretados.

A Izzy se le detuvo el corazón y después de unos segundos empezó a latir rápidamente con miedo. Sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de los nervios pero no era el único, el intruso empezaba a temblar también.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir la mirada de él sobre su cuerpo.

El intruso empezó a temblar más notoriamente y gruñía haciendo que Izzy se asustara.

Apunto su varita hacia la pierna de él pero antes de poder pronunciar el hechizo, se escucho un ladrido potente.

El intruso dejo de temblar y la miro con sus enormes ojos.

-Vendrás conmigo.- Respondió mientras la tomaba de la mano con fuerza y la hacía caminar hacia la puerta.

Izzy estaba luchando y tratando de soltarse pero su fuerza era mucho mayor a la de ella. Su varita estaba atrapada entre sus manos lo que le complicaba hacer hechizos.

-Por supuesto que no.-Exclamo con rabia.

El la miro desde su hombro, ella era pequeña.

-Por supuesto que lo harás.- Alego mientras la halaba hacia la puerta.

El la miro por un momento y se dio cuenta de que ella tenía miedo.

-Estas en peligro, pequeña y necesito sacarte de aquí.-Explico mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Ella lo miro confundido.

-Puedo cuidarme sola.- Respondió con suavidad esperando que él la soltara.

El negó con la cabeza y una mueca algo divertida se formo en su rostro.

-Lo siento pero tendrás que confiar en mí.- Dijo con voz divertido al ver su cara.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y lo miro con algo de rabia.

-Cuidare de Charlie y cuidare de ti.- Dijo mientras trataba de moverla hacia la puerta.

Su cuerpo se relajo, estaba algo preocupada por Charlie, no quería ser la responsable de que algo le pasara, bajo la cabeza un momento pensando rápidamente y asintió.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºº

Harry se encontraba sentada en el comedor, todos se encontraban felices, el había estado esperando ver a Sirius por navidad pero sus esperanzas de verlo se estaban agotando.

Fred y George miraron en dirección a Harry y levantaron una ceja picaronamente.

-¿Sucede algo, Harry?-Pregunto George mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa algo traviesa.

Ron y Hermione los miraron confundidos.

Fred lo miro mientras levantaba su ceja pelirroja.

-¿Es por una chica?-Pregunto Fred sonriendo.

A Harry se le ruborizaron las mejillas ya que en su mente estaba la imagen de una hermosa castaña.

Fred y George trataron de aguantar la risa casi inútilmente mientras veían como a Harry se le volvía roja toda la cara.

Molly Weasley entro con un enorme plato de Budín de Yorkshore, lo puso con cuidado en la mesa y sonrió dichosamente al ver a sus hijos y a Harry( a quien consideraba otro hijo mas) reunidos.

-Apostaría cualquier cosa a que la responsable de ese sonrojo es Izzy.- Dijo Fred mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry.

-Estoy seguro de que ganarías esa apuesta, querido hermano.- Respondió George mientras se sentaba al otro lado del pelinegro.

Molly los miro entre molesta y confundida.

-Muchachos, dejen en paz a Harry.- Manifestó mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas tomando una posición protectora.

Todos le hicieron caso a Molly y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

-¿Quién es Izzy?- Pregunto Molly justo cuando su esposo e hija se sentaron.

Ginny resoplo por lo bajo y murmuro que no podía estar tranquila ni en su propia casa.

-Es una compañera de clases, mamá.- Respondió Ron mientras empezaba devorar la comida como si no hubiera mañana.

-Es una excelente compañera de Harry.- Murmuro George.

-Siempre ayudándolo.- Completo su gemelo pelirrojo.

-¿Izzy? No creo conocerla.- Dijo Arthur.

-Es una nueva estudiante, es muy simpática y dulce.- Respondió Hermione mientras miraba a Harry.

-¿Nueva estudiante? Eso un poco inusual.- Expreso Molly.

-Ella es una Malfoy.- Mascullo Ginny.

El aire se tenso y Harry odio un poco a Ginny.

-Bueno… Supongo que…-Trato de decir Arthur.

Ginny respingo furiosa mientras que su cara empezaba a combinar con su cabello.

-¡No! Estoy harta que todo el mundo la vea como si fuera un ángel, es una Malfoy, su primo nos ha hecho la vida imposible desde que tengo memoria, su tío es un mortifago y ella será exactamente igual, una maldita mortifaga.- Alego con rabia.

-¡Ginevra!-Exclamo Arthur sorprendida.

Ginny simplemente se levanto hecha una fiera y salió de la sala.

Se escucharon unos leves pasos y una conocida voz.

-Hogar dulce hogar, siempre tan tranquilo como lo recuerdo.- Cantó Sirius mientras los miraba con cariño.

Harry se levanto ágilmente y se acerco a Sirius y le di un gran abrazo fraternal. Después de todo lo que había pasado, necesitaba algo de tiempo con él.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºº

**Hola!**

**Lo sé, yo me desaparezco muyyyyyyyyyy seguido.**

**Lamento no haber publicado antes pero mi vida ha dado muchos cambios drásticos en el último mes.**

**Así que decidí publicar el día de mi cumpleaños. Por cierto Feliz día internacional de la mujer.**

**Sip, hoy es mi cumpleaños :D**

**Quiero agradecer los comentarios de Lost Daughter of Poseidon, AmberCullenMasen, Bella Uchiha Cullen, Viky, Annaniicolle, LillianOrtega, Namikaze yuki, soy Principessa-Libri-18, KariiSwanCullen, Dani salvatore Cullen y Sherezade C.S.P.**

**Agradezco a todas las personas que me tienes en favoritos, quienes me tienen en alertas y quienes simplemente les gusta leer mi historia.**

**Ustedes me hacen muy feliz =)**

**Besos**

_**-Lexi**_

**Pda: Si me tardo mucho en actualizar escríbanme un PM y les responderé. Por cierto si me quieren regalar unos** **Reviews; no me molesto :P**


	19. La realidad de los extraños

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Stephanie Meyer y J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.**

**Dedicado especialmente a mi amiga PrincipessaLibri y a Gissbella Salvatore.**

**La realidad de los extraños**

La habitación se encontraba en un tenso silencio, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de las personas que ahí se encontraban con el casi imperceptible sonido de sus corazones latiendo velozmente.

Ron miraba incomodo a sus amigos por la escena del berrinche de su hermana que acababan de presenciar.

Sirius los miraba tratando de entender su nerviosismo.

-Si no los conociera también como los conozco, creería que ustedes piensan que me los voy a comer o algo así.- Dijo Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en su boca tratando de cortar la tensión.

Harry le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es por eso, Sirius.- Respondió Harry.

-Lo que Harry trata de decir es que tenemos a una pequeña pelirroja malcriada y consentida.- Expreso Hermione con rabia contenida.

-Hermione.-Dijo Ron reprendiéndola aunque sabía que tenía razón.

-¿Quién es esa Izzy?-Pregunto logrando que ambos amigos se callaran.

Al ver que ninguno de sus amigos respondió, Harry lo hizo.

-Es una nueva chica en el colegio.- Dijo Harry.

-Su nombre es Isabella Malfoy.- Respondió Hermione.

Algo en la cabeza de Sirius encajo perfectamente.

-Creo que deben ver algo.- Manifestó mientras asentía con su cabeza.

-Síganme.- Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Harry, Hermione y Ron lo acompañaron rápidamente.

000000000000

Cinco hermosas y misteriosas figuras se deslizaron por el estacionamiento con tanta elegancia y gracia que no pudieron evitar ser observados por todos los estudiantes que se encontraban ahí.

Alice estaba tan emocionada de volver a ver a Bella, ella la consideraba una hermana mas y amaba el poder vivir algunas de sus experiencias humanas con ella, esperaba que Bella la perdonara pero sabía que ella amaba a su hermano y los entendería, además Bella y Edward parecían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y estarían juntos por toda la eternidad.

"_Tendremos la primera clase juntos"_ Pensó Alice mientras miraba a Edward, el solo asintió la cabeza.

Sin que las hermosas criaturas se dieran cuenta, una delgada joven, los miro con asombro.

-¿Que hacen los Cullen aquí?-Pregunto Jessica emocionada a Ángela, ella se encargaría de decirle a todo el mundo que habían vuelto y eso la volvía feliz, además ahora que no estaba Bella ahí, ella podría ir detrás de Edward.

Ángela solo los miro confundida.

"_¿Donde estas, Bella?"_ Pensó preocupada.

000000000000

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto Ron cuando observaron por completo la habitación.

-Una de las cosas que más detesto en el mundo.- Mascullo con rabia.

La habitación era enorme y hermosa pero su papel tapiz era el más grande y extenso árbol genealógico que Harry hubiera visto. Se podían observarlas distintas ramas, con distintas caras y distintas marcas. Había caras que habían sido quemadas y algunos nombres habían sido tachados hasta que era difícil entenderlos. Se podía ver como dos familias se entrelazaban para crear una nueva estirpe, los conocidos sangres puras.

Ron señalo un lado del papel tapiz.

-Este tiene el nombre de Izzy.-

Todos se acercaron a ver las figuras en el papel tapiz.

Eran tres pequeños retratos entrelazados unidos a una misma rama, un hombre rubio y serio, una mujer pelirroja que se distinguía molesta y una niña pequeña que se veía algo adormilada.

-Es Izzy.-Señalo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió mientras rozaba con la punta de sus dedos la imagen. Se veía tan pequeña y linda, sus pequeñas pecas, sus ojos curiosos y su sonrisa seguía siendo igual.

-¿Quién es Elladora?-Pregunto Ron.

En el retrato de la mujer pelirroja, ella se veía molesta, sus ojos verdes los veían con odio y desprecio, tenía una mueca resentimiento en su hermosa cara que hacía que todo de ella se viera cruel y peligroso.

-Mi desequilibrada prima.- Contesto Sirius con una voz algo irritada, siempre se incomodaba de tener que hablar de su familia.

Los amigos lo miraron sin entender.

-Ella es mi prima Elladora, siempre fue…diferente, cuando le tomaba rencor a alguien no se detenía hasta que esa persona recibiera un castigo debido, era una amante de la sangre limpia y odiaba con enloquecimiento a los hijos de muggles; cuando ella era joven ataco a 3 niños de su clase solo por ser hijos de muggles, ella era increíblemente irracional, no pensaba con coherencia y atacaba por impulsos y siempre se salía con la suya.- Explico mientras todos veían la imagen con algo aborrecimiento.

-¿Ella es la mamá de Izzy?-Pregunto Hermione confundida.

-Sí, ella estaba tan demente o más que su hermana Bellatrix.- Exclamo con aversión.

-Salgamos de aquí, este lugar me da asco.- Murmuro Sirius mientras salía de la habitación acompañada de los jóvenes.

Mientras Harry salía pudo observar el nombre de Sirius escrito con una hermosa letra pero en el lugar donde se suponía que iría su retrato estaba quemado.

000000000000

El bosque estaba quieto, sus pequeños habitantes sentía el peligro y el miedo de un animal salvaje que corría a una velocidad increíble. Se podía escuchar como sus patas chocaban con la tierra húmeda de la llovizna y como sus aullidos eran escuchados por otros miembros de su manada y respondidos con furia.

Cuando Jacob entro a la casa de la que había sido su mejor amiga, su corazón se le detuvo.

La puerta se encontraba abierta de par en par, había señales de una pelea y un jarrón roto. Estaba preocupado; Bella era pequeña y inofensiva.

Aspiro fiereza el aire de la sala y gruño fuertemente mientras sentía como su cuerpo se sacudía por los espasmo de su lobo interior, estaba colérico y a punto de estallar. El interior olía a vampiro y se sentía el olor de la sangre fresca de Bella.

Cuando hacía meses había recibido una carta de Bella su corazón había saltado de felicidad y rabia al mismo tiempo, ella había decidido simplemente irse sin importarle lo que el pensará o sus sentimientos; lo que lo lastimo profundamente, ya que por mucho que sus sentimientos hacia Bella fueron confusos, ella siempre sería su primera y mejor amiga; y era algo de lo que él nunca podría olvidar.

Sus dientes rechinaron y sus manos se convirtieron dolorosamente en puños pero él no sentía el dolor, no le importa, sentía que Bella estaba en peligro y era todo culpa de los malditos chupasangre.

Escucho unos pasos en el exterior y salió corriendo ya que sabía quien era.

000000000000

El desconocido la tenía tomada del brazo fuertemente (algo que la lastimaba pero por orgullo prefería no decir nada para no darle la satisfacción) y la seguía mirando con asco y algo de furia de vez en cuando. Estaba cansada, debían ser cerca de la 1 de la madrugada, le costaba cada vez mas mantener los ojos abiertos.

Cuando llegaron a lo que pareció una puerta común y corriente, el murmuro un par de palabras, abrió la puerta causando un ruido brusco y profundo, consiguiendo que ella abriera los ojos con confusión.

Un hombre alto y de cabello castaño claro se encontraba como esperándolos.

Apenas el hombre de cabello castaño claro se levanto, el desconocido la soltó con fuerza haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso en golpe seco logrando que soltara un par de maldiciones.

-Ya cumplí mi parte del trato.- Murmuro mientras salía por la misma puerta, cerrándola de un fuerte portazo.

El nuevo desconocido se acerco a ella y le tendió la mano tratando de ayudarla a levantarse pero ella saco su varita y la apunto hacia él.

-No te me acerques.- Dijo con los dientes apretados de furia.

El nuevo desconocido (que sonrió de una forma que casi la hace sonreír) levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-No te hare daño.- Murmuro tratando se acercarse.

-Me han dicho mucho eso hoy.- Respondió mientras se alejaba lentamente de él. Gimió de sufrimiento cuando sintió un dolor agudo recorrerle el brazo, lo miro lentamente sin dejar de apuntar la varita, tenía una herida que se veía grave en su brazo, sangraba pero no tenia nauseas, recordaba que había tropezado con un jarrón cuando se iban pero no recordaba el dolor.

-Estas herida.- Dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Si te acercas, gritare.- Farfullo casi preparando sus pulmones para el grito.

-Isabella…-Murmuro y sin que ella se diera cuenta se acerco lo suficiente para tomarla con delicadeza del brazo bueno.

Izzy lo miro con sus enormes ojos grises y grito.

Remus (El nuevo desconocido) se alejo de ella, y escucho claramente múltiples pisas que mostraban que toda la familia se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Izzy se alejo lo más que pudo y se miro la herida, se veía mal y le ardía.

Levanto la mirada para ver al desconocido y se encontró con una familia de cabezas pelirrojas y un par de cabezas fuertemente conocidas.

Harry solo pudo ver a Izzy asustada y sangrando.

-¿Izzy?-Pregunto Harry confundido.

000000000000

**¡Hola!**

**Lo sé, me quieren matar por desaparecer pero les traigo un episodio que va dedicado especialmente a mis amigas PrincipessaLibri y Giss.**

**Muchas gracias a los comentarios de LillianOrtega, Nandita21unexplained, VikiHUngergame1, Nadeshiko-Flor-de-Cerezo-94, PrincipessaLibri, AmberCullenMasen, lis3011, Viky, Carla Mikaelson, Annaniicolle, Malusita Potter de Cullen, Sherezade C.S.P, DanielaCullenPotter y eve-tsuki. Muchas gracias!**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia y dejan su opinión o a las que la leen en silencio pero que igual les gusta 3**

**Subiré el próximo capítulo cuando lleguemos a los 210 Reviews, ¿Está bien?**

**Besos, abrazos y mis sinceros cariños a todos.**

_**Lexi**_


End file.
